Not in My Data
by LordCooler
Summary: Come on. Click on it. You know you want to. You think YOU have emotional problems? Just wait and see...
1. Sentience is a Curse Prologue

**Sup Dawgs! (Just Kidding, I don't talk like that) For those of you who dont know me, I usually do DBZ stories and have put my current story on hold because of horrible writer's block. But I just got Sonic fever, and now I need to get it out of my system, and who knows, maybe it will get me rolling back on my other story. This story will be in Archie's Mobius but the events of Sonic Heroes have happened as well. For now enjoy **_**Not in My Data**_**. I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO SOINC, SEGA, NOR ARCHIE COMICS**

* * *

><p><span>Sentience is a Curse<span> (Prologue)

Mobius. A lush green world, filled with happy people who help eachother get along in life. For the most part. Far away from New Mobotropolis the forests and valleys come to an end. Metal begins to take over earth and grass, tall skyscrapers replace the trees, the vibrant colors of nature are exchanged for chrome and gray, and even the air loses its sweet smell. There is no doubt where or what this place is, as one can usually hear the proud ruler of this city laughing to himself or cursing about "that blue hedgehog". Doctor Eggman, one of the top scientific geniuses in the universe, able to adapt any machine to his needs, is also one of the biggest failures, having lost to woodland creatures countless times. But the worst failure he has ever suffered was his betrayal via his own creation, his "son".

The egg-shaped mastermind walked down the halls of his lab and into the cold, dark vaults. Suspended in tubes were mementos of rare victories and creations he personally had liked. The mustachioed man walked over to the far end of the room, a solemn look upon his defeated face. He kept his head to the ground, in shame; how could he look at the only true sentient robot he had created. Even after the betrayer's defeat, the mad scientist upgraded his ability to use chaos and his AI. The robot had reverted back to his original form after Sonic won the day, but the armor had far surpassed what the doctor originally installed, and it was decided that he was too dangerous to be used ever again. The mastermind stopped before the tube, eyes to the ground, and let out a small sigh. He looked up to finally look at his most beloved machine, but his eyes widened in shock as he was not looking at what he had hoped. The canister had been busted through the top, and in the doctor's creation's place, there floated a doll resembling a certain two-tailed fox. Eggman shuddered at the abomination, and rushed to the broken container. Judging by the hole, the force had come from the _inside_. It was at this time the mad scientist notice a hole in the wall, leading to the outside world. Eggman stepped down and stood in thought. The room was in dead silence before he his mind couldn't calculate whether he would be the first target or not.

"Either way," he stated to himself, "we are all in for one _hell_ of a ride…"

* * *

><p>Life in New Mobotropolis was good. The crime rate was almost rock bottom, and the most evil villains in Mobius (with the exception of a fat madman) were locked away. Nicole did a wonderful job with the city, and she was certainly shown everyone's appreciation. As Sally Acorn's personal computer and best friend, she was always regarded highly when spoken to, and Nicole didn't complain to that at all. But it was hard living as an AI, albeit she was grateful for being sentient, but it was a lonely life. She would always talk with Sally about "that blue hedgehog" and the dates he takes Sally on. The story of their first kiss was a favorite of Sally's, and Nicole had to pretend she was always interested in hearing it. Even though Nicole made for herself an attractive lynx Mobian body, the guys all around the city knew she was only a computer, and only did their best to flirt and compliment her, never taking it to any sort of level at all.<p>

Nicole couldn't blame them, how awkward would it be telling your friends you're dating a computer, a bunch of _data._ Besides, she didn't even know if the complicated emotions such as love were in her. _Not in my data, _she would think to herself occasionally. The lynx felt like a girl in adolescence, dying for love and attention, when she had no idea about the latter at all.

Nicole decided she would retire early today, and stayed in her Mobian form as she collapsed on Sally's couch and proceeded to sleep mode. _Not in my data._

* * *

><p>A blue blur shot through the clouds. To the normal eye, one would think it was merely Sonic the Hedgehog, testing out his flying snowboard (the Mobians didn't know what they were called). But this blur was faster than any "snowboard", even a flying one. No, this blur was hate. Hate and anger.<p>

_Anger?...emotion? This AI takes some getting used to, _thought the maniacal robot as he speed towards New Mobotropolis. Metal Sonic had always liked flying better than running, flying was something his rival could not accomplish.

_Advantage: Metal Sonic, _the counterpart reminded himself.

Free from Eggman's control, Metal Sonic had already started laying out simulations for extracting revenge, most of them ending with his creator helping out "that blue hedgehog" in the end. He needed a different plan than challenging Sonic head on, or acting as a "final boss fight" of some sort, as if he were part of some video game. The blue android could feel chaos energy running through him, which nagged at his systems to use the emeralds again. Though Metal Sonic did have chaos abilities, he was not as adept as Knuckles or Shadow in control and using them. Currently, the most he could without an emerald is to strengthen his Black Shield and initiate a limited number of short bursts of power through his circuits, giving him heightened sense and more speed. Having at least one emerald would be sufficient enough to take out his most loathed rival.

While running simulations and analyzing weak points of _all_ his adversaries in the databanks, the robot's sensors indicated he was at the city already. Since Eggman had not attacked nor bothered the Mobians for almost a year, the citizens felt safe and the city was bustling. As he landed on top of a building, he heard a scream, and immediately ducked and looked around for the source, thinking he had been caught. When nothing happened, Metal Sonic picked up where the scream had come from.

A female Mobian had screamed after another Mobian, male, Metal Sonic had concluded had scared her by popping out from behind a dumpster in the alley, wearing a ghost mask of some sort. The female proceeded to launch her left leg into the reproductive organs of her joking assailant. The prankster then bent over and fell to the ground, immobilized. While the whole scene was amusing to the observer above, Metal Sonic's untrained emotions led him to feel sympathy for the male, as his data indicated the female's attack was classified as "low blow".

_Females, always so emotional,_ judged the amused robot, _now to see what this city is all about._

The death machine looked for the best vantage point that would let him view the entire city, and continued his reconnaissance.

_Acceptable conditions, _he analyzed, _chances of being noticed or spotted are down to a minimum. Observe and record enemy routines and rituals. Start up bio sensors for head count of Mobians._

As Metal Sonic scanned and counted the total number of Mobians in the city, his sensors picked up an unknown source coming from the palace. While the bio sensors detected the other Mobians as organic, there was a different coding that was not in Metal Sonic's data.

_Curious. Not in my data, risks of investigating source is at a modest level. Actual statistics of getting noticed : 67%...Acceptable…_

The blue machine of war silently moved across the city towards the palace, not knowing if it was his circuits or emotions guiding the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a prologue. I don't know how far this story will go, but I hope it will definitely go somewhere. PLEASE REVIEW! You guys really don't know how important <strong>_**any **_**review is, even a flame (if it is relevant). REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Fate is Illogical

**Thank you to all the positive review so far! Chapter two is up now! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Fate is Illogical<span>

Nicole blew her hair out of her face. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep. No, she had to start thinking deep, and stop herself from getting any rest while she thought about her life. She picked up an electronic solitaire game in order to stop her from producing more negative thoughts. She didn't know why she plays the game at all. Since it was the lynx herself that designed the game console, she knew how to win the game with ease. After putting down the solitaire game, Nicole moved around Sally's room and looked in the mirror. She simply stared at her Mobian body, thinking if it was the right thing to have even made it in the first place. True, Sonic himself _did_ compliment her appearance, and there were always some girls who gave her jealous looks when their boyfriends turned their heads in her general direction.

_This isn't the real me. The real me is a bunch of codes and data…_artificial_intelligence, _Nicole thought to herself. Was she depressed? No, she was completely satisfied that the people she cared for and the rest of New Mobotropolis was safe and happy. It was a time of peace, and she was the reason for all of it.

_Satisfaction isn't happiness though,_ the lynx reminded herself. She could not say she was lonely. When she wasn't busy with any work at all, she would go on a girl's night out with Sally, Bunny, and maybe even Amy, frequently. She had a good time whenever she was with her friends, but usually at the end of the night, the girls would talk about boys. Sally would talk about Sonic, Bunny about Antoine, and Amy about Sonic, which sort of made the situation awkward. Either way, Nicole couldn't say much of anything about boys. She knew Sonic, Tails, Rotor, and the rest of the gang, but she could never have an intimate relationship with any of them or with any guy in New Mobotropolis for that matter. She was alone.

_That's what it is, loneliness._

* * *

><p>As the metallic blue hedgehog crept closer to the center of the city, he ran some battle simulations in his on how successful another "world domination" scheme would handle. Each time he ran it through, each time he changed some factors, the end result was the same. Eggman would end up teaming with his enemies in desperation, leading to Metal Sonic's downfall. He would then end up either as scrap, or back in a container. After playing through countless simulations, the merciless android came to the first step in his plan: <em>Get rid of his creator, in any way possible.<em>

Thinking on how he should accomplish this, the newfound "emotions" started acting up again, and the blue robot did not enjoy the feeling of murdering his own creator.

_Though it would be amusingly ironic, _he mused, _something inside of me holds me against committing the deed. I don't like it…wait, "like"? Since…since when did I start to "like"? Well, logically, those emotions and feelings would come hand in hand with anger and hate…_

As he moved on, stealthily hopping from rooftop to rooftop, his sensors picked up one of his known enemies in close vicinity. Looking around, Metal Sonic recognized the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, and proceeded to watch and analyze her movements. He assumed she was going to meet some friends or chase "that blue hedgehog" around. He continued to watch as she met up with some other Mobians and laughed with them, the whole group becoming happy.

_She is able to control her emotions (at least better than me). Though she is not as intelligent or physically advanced as me, the fuzzy pink thing is able to outclass me in simply understanding things such as emotions, and utilize logic with them. She is weaker than me, but she makes up with it in her large amount of allies. No, that's not the word…oh right, "friends". I…I do not need those to show I am better. Despite me being the superior being-…or am I? What kind of "superior being" can't understand why he feels angry, or happy, or-_

Lonely.

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and proceeded to analyze the Mobians' activities, becoming increasingly annoyed with the joyful giggles coming form them. While deciding if he should take them out or not, the robot reminded himself that had to -no _wanted_ to- find out what the (assumed) unknown Mobian was, and why it was not in his databanks.

He was close to the palace, but not enough to get a visual. After managing to find the specific room the unknown source was located in, Metal Sonic began to calculate the best way to get in unnoticed. Scanning the building, he noticed a small chimney, but big enough for him to get in via ball form.

* * *

><p>Nicole got up, determined to get out of her slump and have some fun with <em>anyone<em> she could find, maybe even the gloomy Shadow if he was around. She only got to the door, though, when a blue whirr came flying out of the fireplace, sending out smoke and ash throughout the room. With a shriek, the lynx turned pressed her back to the wall, shocked at the intruder's arrival. After the smoke started to clear, Nicole thought she saw Sonic, but then reminded herself that the hedgehog was out with Sally. As if the intruder read her mind, he faced the shocked lynx, confirming that she was the unknown signature.

Nicole saw the glistening metal, the hedgehog-like shape, and the piercing red eyes, and she realized who the intruder was. _Metal Sonic? But I thought Sonic beat him a while ago…_

Metal Sonic took a step closer to Nicole, getting an image of her face and body, trying to match it with other known Mobians in his database. After failing to find a match he finally spoke to her, "Who are you? You do not match anything in my records and your bio signature is unlike the other Mobians."

His voice was smooth, despite the robotic sound to it. He sounded a bit like Shadow, though with a bit more…emotion, ironically. Nicole stood there, looking at the robot with fear and confusion.

"W-why did Eggman send you to attack _me?"_ she managed to stutter out.

The robot moved closer, "Answer my question," it stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Nicole didn't want to get him angry, and she explained what and who she was. After she was done, she looked over to her right and noticed the alarm only a short distance away. She started to prepare a plan and decided to keep the robot busy, "S-so why did Eggman have you come here and attack me?" she asked again.

Metal Sonic crossed his arms and leaned to one side, "I am no longer affiliated with the creator. I am acting on my own will, unlike the other piles of trash that have no free will. If you are not Mobian, why have you created a Mobian body for yourself? You stated that you are Sally Acorn's computer, and yet you walk around like you are one of them."

Nicole stopped planning after those last words. "_One of them"?_ Still scared of what Metal Sonic would do, she questioned him further, "If you aren't working with Eggman, why did you come to attack me? And what do you mean by _one of them?"_

She thought she heard a sigh from the killer android as he stated, "I did not come to attack you, and if I did, you wouldn't be standing there. I merely did not recognize your signature on my scanners…I was…curious," Metal Sonic began to trail off, thinking about his own emotions again before turning his attention back to Nicole, "And by one of them, I mean the organic life-forms called Mobians. You are AI, you are not the same as them."

Nicole face dropped at the robot's words, shocking Metal Sonic. He did not mean to cause an awkward situation such as this. _Wait, awkward? When did I start to understand THAT feeling?_

Metal Sonic ignored his inner battle and waited for Nicole's response. While he waited he noticed that the computer did a very fine job in detailing her Mobian body. There were no records of any lynxes, and the robot had to admire that she stayed different from the organic life forms, keeping her individuality.

"I guess…I guess I made this so I _can_ be like them. And not…lonely," she let out before snapping her head up to metal with a stern look, "and what about _you?_ Aren't you just an AI as well? Just an emotionless monster whose sole purpose in life is to destroy!"

Metal Sonic turned his head away. Normally he would have just killed someone for a remark like that, but was not under the doctor's control, nor was he as green with controlling his new emotions as he was before (albeit he was still green, just not foolish). She was alone. An AI as advanced, perhaps even more than, as himself, alone. How surreal, to be created so that you resemble real life, only to realize that no matter how alike you are, you are still alone. But the artificial lynx had just admitted she interacted with and even adopted the living style of the Mobians around her…"Nicole". The name went through Metal Sonic's systems, and he kept it in his memory for further use. _Or maybe I'll just keep it in case I want to…-wait. Why would I _want_ to? I…I don't know what's going on…_

Nicole was ready to grab the alarm, but seeing what she was told as a bloodthirsty killer just stand there in what looked like deep thought made her think. Not just ten minutes ago had Nicole, an artificial being herself, had sat in deep thought. Doctor Eggman's creation turned against him and was out on his own, something that a normal robot would not do. After the blue android did not respond immediately, the lynx began to think if he really _was_ in deep thought, and the prospect of another AI as advanced as herself excited the lynx, and she hated it.

"Damn these emotions," the robot unknowingly said out loud.

With her assumptions correct, Nicole faced the hedgehog completely, still shaking a bit, but less afraid. Metal Sonic looked back up at her.

"You are right, I am an AI," he said with a bit softer voice," and I still don't know if I am proud of it, or I hate it."

He turned his back to Nicole, but continued, "I already had disabled the security system, so don't bother pulling the alarm. Anyways I have achieved what I came to do, so maybe we will meet again. But before I go, I must know, are you really alone when there are others alone as well?"

Nicole didn't answer at first. She stood; staring at the robot she had thought had come to kill her. Did a vicious war machine just admit he was lonely? _He must not be used to the emotions that come with his advanced AI, but then again, I'm not able to fully understand them either,_ thought the lynx, who by now had stopped shaking, _this CANT be the same Metal Sonic I have heard about._

Judging he would not receive an answer, the robot walked toward the fireplace and prepared to leave. Realizing he was leaving Nicole took a step closer and told him to stop. Metal Sonic acknowledged her request and turned to face her.

Taking a breath, the lynx managed to get out, "Who are you? I thought I knew _what_ you were, but now-"

Metal cut her off with a motion of his hand, "Metal Sonic, and you thought wrong. Goodbye Nicole, I would say this meeting of ours was fate, but you and I both know, fate is illogical."

As he prepared to finally take off, against every fiber of his technological self, he mused out loud, "Or is it?", before finally taking off in an instant.

Nicole slumped to the ground, back against the wall again. If someone _els_e was alone, did that make _her_ alone at all? She and the robot Sonic were both having trouble understanding loneliness, and the "emotions" and "feelings" weren't helping in the slightest bit. A normal computer or robot would simply use installed logic to answer the question, but then again the two were not exactly "normal".

She understood she would have to see Metal Sonic again, but for now she needed to get out of Sally's room and make up a story about how her fireplace threw up all over the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this got pretty philosophical, didn't it? Why does a killer robot feel lonely? How will Nicole meet up with Metal? What will she need to talk about with him? Are the two as lonely as they think? No matter the outcome, remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Good Business

**Hello again everyone, this chapters just going to be about Metal Sonic, and won't be very long. I couldn't find a place to put it in any other chapter, so bear with me. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Good Business<span>

The blue death machine flew out towards the outskirts of the city, unable to get a certain conversation with a certain lynx out of his damned head. No, she wasn't a lynx; she was a computer, a bunch of data with a material body. But then again, so was he. Just an artificial intelligence inside a robotic body.

_No, not again. These emotions are not going to interfere any more. I have business to attend to today. I don't care how much "Nicole" thinks she knows, she isn't like me at all…well that's a lie, but she still doesn't know ME! Wait, did I just lie? Nonetheless it was to myself, but…I LIED._

The metallic hedgehog stopped for a moment. He shouldn't be able to lie, he was a machine. Has his AI evolved _that_ far? It was getting harder and harder to come to terms with these newfound feelings and emotions. There was no way of telling when he would come to understand or unlock new ones, too.

Metal Sonic clenched his fists. The internal problem will have to wait, right now setting up step one of his plans were top priority. He continued flying over New Mobotropolis, to the edge of the forest. He had to get his operations into motion as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Looking into the sky, he saw his client approaching. It was strange for a robot to hire him, especially since it was under his own will, and not someone like Dr. Eggman. As the client landed at the rendezvous point, the purple weasel stepped out of the shadows, his unusually large canine reflecting the sunlight. He tipped his cowboy hat away from his eyes and got a better look at his client. <em>Yup, same Metal Sonic as before. Intersting.<em>

Metal Sonic stepped forward, "Fang the Sniper, a.k.a. Nack the Weasel, as you know I've called you to this location for a very…special assignment, one that only your skills can get done without too much "attention"."

The Sniper smirked at the very true compliment, "'Course I can, as long as the money's good enough." _What am I talking about; I haven't had a job in weeks._

"Allow me to propose the mission before you agree and accept any kind of reward. Your task is simple and yet will be frustrating to accomplish: Eliminate Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik by any means necessary."

This took the weasel back for a moment. _Very interesting. But if I take out the "good doctor", there won't exactly be a surplus of jobs of any kind later on. Mammoth Mogul's locked up as well…_

"Let's say I agree an' take the job. While I don't exactly have good terms with the doctor personally, he does give me a decent payload when I help him out, and that isn't too rarely if you know what I mean."

The android nodded, having predicted the exact response from the bounty hunter, "I have already taken that into consideration, and I am sure that you will be quite pleased with your reward," if he could grin, Metal Sonic would definitely win the world record of the largest grin possible.

"Well, did you take into account that this isn't exactly a one-man job?" retorted the weasel," I'm gonna have to bring some friends of mine, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear. They don't exactly come cheap either."

"Don't worry about that, I had also anticipated that you would call in those exact two for backup. I think all three of you will be please with what I offer. Give me your cell phone."

Warily, Fang handed over his Mobi-droid to the robot. Metal Sonic stuck his index finger into an open slot on the phone and downloaded part of Fang's payment. After checking his phone, the Sniper almost fainted and fell on his butt, shocked. The robot had downloaded the location of Eggman's secret jewel mines that pay for…for basically everything he built. Jewels, gold, resources, they were all there. Suddenly the bounty hunter didn't feel too bad about whacking one of his best customers. _For a killer robot, he sure does know how to make a guy in my line of work happy._

Noticing the amount of joy in Fang's eyes, Metal Sonic quickly added, "Finish the mission and I will transfer all the information you need to operate and use the mines for your own benefit. Security codes, how to operate the machinery, how to override the worker bots, etc. Just get the job done, and there will be plenty to spare among the three of you."

Without looking up, but understanding his words completely, Fang just nodded his head while looking over his pay, "I feel lightheaded."

The "bounty hunter" looked like a little kid who just got everything he wanted for Christmas; drooling over his soon-to-be reward, and cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling.

Metal Sonic turned to leave, "Heh."

Fang was immediately broken from his trance, wide-eyed, "Did…did you just _laugh?"_

The android returned a menacing look, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, just a nice little chapter evolving Metal's emotion problem. Him and Nicole should meet up again next chapter unless i decide to change something. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Coincidence

**Woot Woot. Chapter four is up! REVIEW PLEASE; I really like to know how I'm doing and how many people are reading.**

* * *

><p><span>Coincidence<span>

It was night. Night was when everyone was asleep, and the only real activity was near the casinos or clubs, far away from the palace where Nicole usually resided. Night was the lynx's time to rest, where all the problems of today would be put off to tomorrow. She could hear herself think at night, as she usually stretched her limbs and walked around the lake in the palace grounds. But not tonight. Tonight she had to find a certain hypersonic hedgehog. A hedgehog that usually can be found due to the destruction he was known to cause. But there was no destruction, so there was no easy way to find him. Walking around the city, Nicole put all of her efforts into finding Metal Sonic. She needed to talk with him again; she wanted to know if he was going through the same problems. That would mean she wasn't alone, and the same for the robotic hedgehog.

_Where would he be? This city's so freakin' huge!...sigh, but I guess that's MY fault._

Even if it took all night, the lynx was determined to find him, and fortunately, her timing was impeccable. Just as she left the palace grounds, Nicole glanced up and saw a familiar metallic blue descending, and she jumped into the nearest bush unseen. _Crap Crap Crap! What am I supposed to say to him, I didn't plan that far-wait! How the hell am I going to get his attention in the first place? Should I whistle, or-or wave? Or maybe I should just-_

Metal Sonic had just finished with his overview of the entire city and proceeded to land near the palace to understand its defense systems. Before he could hack in though, a small rock connected with his head, making the proper "THUNK" when it hit. Though it didn't injure him at all, he had found the phenomenon very annoying and turned to his assailant, reading to shred him or her (or it) to pieces. Ready for action, Metal Sonic dropped his guard immediately when he saw a certain attractive-_Wait, what?-_ lynx sheepishly waving to him, and motioning him to keep quiet. The killer android had to admit, she did look rather cute in that-_Hold on, now CUTE? Where…where are these coming from? Yes, she has created a rather attractive body for herself, but I am not letting THOSE type of feelings get out of control._

With an internal struggle to suppress all feeling, the robot moved over to Nicole and whispered, "I thought our business with each other was over."

"Uh, what business? You broke into the palace just to see who I was. Then you stated you were no longer affiliated with Eggman, and before I know it, you flew off."

At a loss of words, the android merely ignored her argument and changed subjects, "Anyways, why are you stalking me? I'm not attacking anyone nor am I"-_time to put those lying skills to the test-_ "currently planning to attack anyone."

Nicole stared at Metal Sonic, studying his bored expression. _Is he lying? He isn't under Eggman's control, and he hasn't attacked anyone so far…Wait, I AM NOT "stalking" him!_

Before she could say anything, the robot asked half-amused, "So do you not believe me, or are you just comfortable sitting in those bushes?"

Blushing, the lynx slowly stepped out of her hiding spot, and brushed herself off. "Soooo then…what exactly _are _you doing, flying around and sightseeing?"

"I am merely collecting data."

Nicole crossed her arms, waiting for the robot to say more until realizing _she_ would have to keep asking questions to get the full story. _Men_, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Data for what?"

"I am trying to understand how the Mobians live their lives. Daily routines, work, culture, news, families, social activities…"

Suddenly he remembered his observation of Amy Rose. Looking at the ground in a bit of a solemn voice he continued, "Friends, feelings…"

There was a pause as Metal Sonic continued to space out, wondering why that incident had so much effect on him. He almost forgot Nicole was in front of him and looked up to see the lynx also looking towards the ground; a melancholy look upon her face. He didn't like that look, and a new feeling in the pit of his stomach began to form. _What, not a new one. But what is it…I-I don't like this one at all._

"I know what you mean Metal Sonic," the lynx spoke up, "looking at all of their happy faces, their friends. The love they have for and receive from their families."

She thought of Sally and Sonic, "The love they have for…others…I'm sorry, sometimes I just get carried away like that. Why should artificial beings like ourselves being thinking stuff like _that_ anyway, you know?"

Not realizing how comfortable he was getting, Metal Sonic decided to continue the interesting conversation, "Well its worse when you know that you can't be like them, no matter how close you think you are."  
>"So does this Mobian body I've made for myself give off an impression to you?", the offended lynx asked.<p>

The android put his hands up, a social habit he picked up from observing the Mobians, "No No No, its…rather nice actually. I am talking about how they will _really_ look at you-at us. You and I will always be nothing but computers to them, not fellow organic Mobians. Anyways, living their life is not in my data, and neither is it in yours."

While Nicole enjoyed the compliment, she didn't like how Metal Sonic just accused her of having insufficient data, "Excuse me? Since when do you know me?"  
>She walked closer to the android, her finger in his face, "I don't remember your psycho creator making <em>me.<em> How would you know what my data contains and what it doesn't?"  
>Surprised, Metal Sonic did not feel angry, nor did his instinct incline him to kill the "hostile" female. He calmly lowered her hand and bore into her eyes, "Because you are like me. Alone, and for a reason. It is because we are not supposed to feel those emotions that would deter us from our missions. That is why we were initially created: for a mission. You can deny that all you want, but you know it's the truth. Our evolving AI is either a gift or a curse, but either way, we have already broken away from our original purposes, and there is no going back." <em>I should go, I have much more work to do…but the moonlight does make her eyes look…-NO, no I'm not succumbing to those feelings. But I wouldn't be too bad if I took a night off. <em>

Nicole stepped back after hearing such words from what was supposed to be a ruthless monster. She was convinced. The robot was not under anyone's control, and his AI was just as advanced as hers. Likewise, he also understood what was between the lines, but unlike her, he had come to terms with it, and in such a short amount of time.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," she apologized, lowering her head for forgiveness.

Metal Sonic shrugged and began to walk away, "Don't worry; you aren't in complete control of your emotions, another thing we have in common." _I have to go. I…should go._

The lynx's ears perked up at his response, and she ran up to him before he could get any farther. _Oh no you don't, not THAT easily. I'm going to make sure I'm not the only one in the world again._

"Hey, you don't just leave a lady standing by herself in the dark you know! Didn't your observations tell you that?"

Metal Sonic stopped and turned to the lynx at his side. He needed to do more work on the palace's defense system, but he _wanted_ to spend more time with her. After being unable to calculate repercussions for either scenario, the robot put aside his mission, "Well, where do you want to go?"

_Well at least he's straightforward,_ the lynx analyzed. But she was in the mood to walk around town, even though most of the city had closed down for the night.

"Could we just walk around the city? It is rather nice out when no one is around, kind of gives you some time to focus on how beautiful I actually made it," she giggled.

"You…made this city?"

"Yea, I take care of it and everything, why?"

"It's…it's just that the construction seems like it would have taken hundreds to build all of these structures, that's all." _So she probably controls the defense systems as well…_

"Well I don't want to take too much credit; I based most of it off of the old Mobotropolis. Hey, we're not going to see much of it standing here, so let's go see the rest of it, Metal."

The robot stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you call me?"

"Huh? It's just a nickname, that's all. I know it isn't too imaginative, but it sounds a lot better than saying 'Metal Sonic' every time. Do you not like it?"

"Its fine, I don't hate it. I've never had an actual nickname though. Trying to turn me into a Mobian?" he joked.

"We'll talk about that later, let's just get toward the center of town, the lights should still be on. And if they aren't, I'll just turn them on," the lynx giggled again as she took Metal by the arm and proceeded to guide him. He stiffened at first, unaware of the meaning behind the physical contact, but remembered that's what most of the Mobian females did when they went out with friends.

…_Friends?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow sorry this took a while, my computer's internet wasn't working and I figured out someone pulled out the Wi-Fi chord XD! But anyway, the relationship between the two is starting out slow because despite this being a fanfiction, I'm still a realist. But if you guys want me to cause something to speed it up, just let me know. Oh and remember, REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	5. Afterthoughts

**Thank you all for the reviews! It really helps knowing that I have at least a decent amount of followers, but this is going to be another short chapter as I am rewriting everything after the last chapter to try and make it longer. I'm not too sure if I want to put in what happened on Metal and Nicole's first "date", but if you guys want it let me know! Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Afterthoughts<span>

The castle was quiet. The guards went about their merry ways without any hint of fear that there would be an intrusion. At the lake, the water was still and unmoving, the full moon reflecting off its surface as if it were a mirror. The calm air gave sign that there would be no danger tonight. As the last guard left the lake area a blue whirr came from the sky and softly landed in the shadows. The hedgehog checked his scanners for any more life forms nearby, and stepped out into the moonlight. In its arms, a brown furred lynx. A very flustered and airsick lynx.

"I think…I think I might have to reconsider taking Metal Sonic Airlines next you offer to take me home," Nicole managed to say as she dizzily walked to the edge of the castle. She sat down on the steps and took a look at Metal, who was quite far away. He looked pretty regal for a malicious killer robot, standing there with his arms crossed. Though he was intended to match Sonic, his own personality matched that of Knuckles combined with Shadow, but there was still some Sonic there in him.

"Why don't you come and sit down?"

"It would not be very strategic for me to become an easier view for the guards."

"Don't worry about them; you can still come and sit next to me. If anything happens I can handle it. _Without _violence," she winked at her new friend.

After checking and scanning around the area, the android cautiously moved closer to the lynx glimmering in the moonlight-_Woah, hold on there. Keep those emotions in check-_ and sat near her on the steps. Nicole figured she had to start up conversation again, "So how did you like the city from a point of view other than the top?"

"I have never seen so many shops before…", was the first thing Metal Sonic said, causing his companion to giggle, "The streets are symmetrical, there is no design flaw on any of the buildings, and the lights during the night were very well placed and chosen."  
>"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," giggled the lynx once more," still if we had more time, I could have shown you more…"<p>

The robot stood up, "Then we'll have to arrange for us to meet on another date."

"D-_Date?"_

"Yes. A day of the week and during a certain time: 'Date'."

"Oh, I thought you meant…", Nicole's eyes shifted away.

"There is only one definition of date I have in my memory banks, what else could it mean?"  
>"Well," Nicole nervously started out, "when a guy and a girl go do something like walk around town together, people call it a 'date'. You know what I mean?"<p>

"Ok then. Then we will have another date sometime soon. I'll come get you sometime later this week, but I really must go now," Metal stated as he prepared to leave, "I'll be looking forward to our next…er, 'date'."

Before Nicole could stop him, Metal Sonic shot up in the air and flew off. She stood there, wide-eyed, looking at the sky, unable to figure out just what Metal Sonic was.

" 'Sometime later this week'? How in the hell am I supposed to prepare for _that?_ Hold on a second, '_another_ date'? Does…does that mean…"

Yes it did. The AI known as Nicole had finally had her first date. Dazed at her newfound discovery, she slowly walked into the castle and landed on the nearest couch in the study, eyes still as big as dinner plates. She managed to get a date, albeit it was with Sonic's most dangerous enemy, but then again…he wasn't an enemy anymore…

Either way it didn't matter. She had found out she wasn't alone in the world and at the same time managed to get a date and a future second date. She could now sit and talk with her friends about boys and not be left out of the conversation. Or could she? The other Freedom Fighters-hell, the entire population of New Mobotropolis- would not exactly warm up to this situation quickly. Knowing Sonic, the blue hedgehog would try to find his robotic counterpart and immediately destroy him.

Nicole's hand went over her heart when she thought about what would happen to Metal if the FF got their hands on him. She decided she would have to keep her friendship with Metal a secret, even from Sally, until she could prove to even Sonic the Metal had changed.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic was in the air once more, and at war with his emotions once more. He knew he could use the lynx to help him with his plans, but deep inside a mysterious feeling told him that was not the reason why he arranged for another…'date'.<p>

_Maybe I should hold off on her part in my plan and focus on getting a chaos emerald. Normally I would see Rouge the Bat, but she seems_ _to be playing "good guy" for right now and I can't risk it. Besides, Nicole is much more attractive than-DAMMIT! Stop thinking about her like that! The chaos emerald is my top priority. I…I do not NEED the comforts of companionship like Mobians do, and neither does she. We are both above it…and yet…we both want it…_

The hedgehog landed in his camp ground in the woods and proceeded to sleep mode, pondering on whether his wants were more important than his needs…or were they the same thing…

* * *

><p><strong>As I said: a little shorter. Again thank you all for the reviews and giving <strong>**Not in My Data**** over 10 reviews with the first 4 chapters! So if you guys want to know what their first "date" was, let me know and that will be the next chapter. And, of course, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. First Date

**Holy crapola, this got way more popular than I thought it ever would! THANK YOU EVERYONE for the reviews, especially the people who have been with me since the beginning and SolarRuby17 for taking the time for every chapter 0_0. Sorry for the late update but I got Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 right when it came out so, yea…been pretty selfish. ANYWAYS here is Metal's and Nicole's first "date".**

* * *

><p><span>First "Date"<span>

_That night:_

So far, most of the city that Metal Sonic had seen so full of life and activity, was completely empty. The street lights were on, and he could see the signs of stores and small restaurants, but there were no Mobians occupying said stations. He turned to the smiling lynx walking next to him, "Usually I see many Mobians out at night, why is this part of the city practically empty?"

"Well for one thing, it's two in the morning," Nicole replied, "and this is the more family oriented are I made for the city. The night life area is coming up ahead away from the living areas. I just wanted to show you around the city more."

"I see. What is up ahead at the…'night life'? The casino?"

"Yup, and that's not all," the lynx cheerfully said, "if I am correct, some new stores opened up, along with an indoor miniature golf course!"

"Miniature golf?" the android naively asked.

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Metal wide-eyed, " WHAAAAT? You've never played miniature golf?"

"I have never even heard of-" the robot began to say before his companion grabbed him by the arm and dragged him past the "scenic route" they were taking.

"I can't believe that monster Eggman never even put mini golf in your system! I found out about it when I first got my body to advance past a hologram, and it's SO much fun! We'll visit the stores later, c'mon Metal let's go!"

_Stores? I don't exactly carry a lot of cash on me, _Metal Sonic began to gripe to himself, _but she does show a very strong character; her creator must have been a genius (but I have the feeling he's as big as walrus, like another genius I know). Heh, she's pretty cute when she's determined and-STOP. This is just one night of fun, and then back to the plan. My emotions stay in check tonight._

Despite his promise, the destructive machine doubted he could keep it considering his current company. _Wait a minute…analyzing scenarios…_

When they got near the bright lights and sounds of civilization, Metal Sonic immediately came to a halt, causing the lynx attached to his arm to lose her stride and almost fall to the ground. When she looked back to ask what was the matter, he warned, "It just occurred to me that I should not be going out in public areas."

With an innocent face that drove Metal Sonic crazy, Nicole asked, "Why?"

_Because taking over the world is much easier when you're incognito and your enemies are unaware of your presence._

"Well there is a 97.3% chance that the inhabitants of the city will run in sheer terror at my first appearance," Metal Sonic half-lied. Though it was a reason, it wasn't _the _reason.

"Huh? I thought you knew what today was," Nicole was confused again. _Just how oblivious IS this guy?_

"Today's date is-," He was stopped by Nicole's hand.

"No, I mean today is day three of New Mobotropolis's anniversary week. A lot of people are dressed up as different people like Sonic or Eggman," she searched around for an example, "See? That girl right there is dressed up as Sally Acorn."

Unconvinced, Metal Sonic checked his scanners for the Mobian's bio-signature, and what the lynx said was revealed to be true. He looked around at other costumes as the two got closer to all the commotion. He saw Mobians dressed up like Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, and even classic badniks like Crocbot and Coconuts. He nodded to his companion who beamed back at him, causing his insides to feel warm. _Uhhh, what the hell is THIS? I feel like I should like it, but I don't know if I do…_

As they neared the indoor miniature golf, the android noticed blue spikes…and blue ears…and red shoes…

Before Metal Sonic could plan an attack or retreat, a hand had suddenly gently rested itself upon his shoulder. He turned to see Nicole; with face filled with concern, "Take it easy. That's just some little kid. Sonic isn't even around here, he's with Tails working on new Extreme Gear."

The android relaxed and turned to the "Sonic" that posed such threat to him. A small Mobian mouse, maybe seven years old, smiled back at him, "Hey, nice Metal Sonic costume! Looks a bit off, though, I think his eyes are supposed to be yellow though…"

Metal Sonic was taken back for a second and retorted, "NO! The eye reticules are supposed to be RED!" He turned to Nicole after the kid walked away laughing, "How come the people here are so ignorant?"

The lynx giggled, which caused a familiar feeling in Metal Sonic insides, "Hey don't get mad at them Metal. I've heard it's been a while since you last terrorized the world. Now stop worrying about them, we're going to go miniature golfing!"  
>The killer robot sighed to himself as he was dragged into the building with the sign that said "MINI GOLF" in bright green.<p>

* * *

><p>"DAMN YOU WINDMILL! If you do not cease preventing my ball to proceed, I will be forced to take more aggressive measures," Metal Sonic provoked. Nicole secretly giggled to herself at her new friend's hilarious struggle. <em>Wait…he IS a friend right? He hasn't done anything that would hurt me, and he's been paying attention to everything I've told him. Hell, he's HERE with me, that qualifies as him being a friend.<em>

Nicole felt a spark of excitement as she realized she had made a friend, especially one much like herself. When she returned her attention to Metal, she realized they were still on hole 6 out of 18.

"Hey, are you going to put that ball, or are you still threatening an inanimate object? Tell ya what; we're going to restart this hole with a clean slate, so this counts as your first stroke."  
>Glaring back at Nicole, Metal Sonic simply shrugged off her taunt and proceeded to put his ball. Before he hit, a number of calculations and equations of physics and math sped through his system until he found the best possible method to get past the dreaded windmill. When he made contact, the ball popped up in the air, over the entire 4 foot windmill, and landed perfectly in front of the hole as it slowly rolled in.<p>

Nicole stood in shock, "A…a hole in one…"

Metal Sonic turned around in triumph, eyes gleaming with pride as he crossed his arms and looked down at the dumbfounded lynx. "The object of the game is to get the ball in the whole with the least number of strokes, correct?"

Nicole simply nodded, still staring at the robot's golf ball comfortably sitting in the hole.

"And if I am also correct, that means my single point puts me in first place."

Snapping out of her trance, the brown furred lynx pouted and looked up at her friend, "Yea…but we still have 12 holes left so don't think you'll win in the end," she challenged with a competitive smirk.

The robot moved in closer, sticking his head out to hers in an equally competitive manner, "You're on."

Metal Sonic walked out of the indoor miniature golf building, his head held up in pride. He had just proved his abilities to his friend and he-_Friend? I don't have time for friends…I've got my mission to keep me occupied. What am I saying, Nicole is by far the closest thing I have ever had to a friend, and she has proved this in just one night…so does this mean she is my friend?_

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_YES. According to what my systems have gathered-aw to hell with my systems, these emotions are screaming at me that she is a friend. I can't believe I'm actually going with these feelings, but they're overriding every nut and bolt of my being. I CANNNOT deny them this time._

Nicole walked out smiling proudly as well. She was the first person to have witnessed Metal playing miniature golf, to score a _hole in one._ She was with him for the first time he had taken an opportunity to relax and enjoy himself. _Great, I'm feeling connected to him._

But she was connected to him, even if she wanted to deny it. He was the only other AI as advanced as her. He wasn't some smart Mobian, he had developed his own personality and broken himself free of Eggman's control. The willpower behind that machine was amazing. _No, he's more than a machine…_

"Hey Metal, we still have some time before the "Night Life" closes down."

"Yes?" He innocently stated back. For some odd reason the lynx was blushing. He had no idea her Mobian body had advance so far. _Very impressive…I feel sort of attracted to the fact she was able to do something so advanced…WHY?_

"So…uh, would you, uh…like to walk around the city some more? With me?"

"Of course. I am here with you aren't I?" he stated innocently again.

_Oh thank the gods, _the lynx sighed with relief, _that damn hedgehog is too much, hehe. It's sort of cute…did I just call him cute?_

Before she could think more on the subject, her arm was grabbed by Metal's hand as he put her back into the position that they originally had started out in when they first walked around the city. Unbeknownst to him, Metal Sonic was taking Nicole down the shopping area, merely because the most bright lights were there, which would help him see her better. _Another casualty to the seduction of art…_

Nicole looked around, tempted by all the stores and shops around her. She couldn't help the feminine side in her from breaking out in excitement as she took in her surroundings.

"Uhh, Metal? Do you know where we are right now?" she looked up at her unaware companion as he looked at all the lights and architecture.

He turned his full attention on the lynx after hearing her voice, "No, why? This area is not too dangerous; I have flown over here before. I can't come up with any possible scenario that would lead to danger."

The lynx giggled again at her friend's obliviousness.

Metal Sonic's insides warmed up again. _Forget my system warnings and my naivety with my emotions. I love it when she does that._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I didn't want to add too much since I have their second date coming up. If you guys want anything special for the second date, let me know. Just make sure it isn't something like Metal proposing to Nicole or something. I don't care if you're sick of hearing it but, PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!<strong>


	7. Analysis

**I just have to say that I am completely surprised over the support of this story. Only 6 chapters in and I already have 30 positive reviews (A complete two pages) of fans wanting more. A big thank you to Zero D. Infinite for always giving support (and ix-nay on the anites-nay! You're ahead of the game!) and everyone else who has given their feedback!. Now back to business. This chapter is going to remind everyone that one of the major parts of the story's plot is Metal Sonic trying to take over the world. If this hasn't gotten annoying yet I don't feel any shame for saying PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Analysis<span>

_Processing data. Analyzing all factors. Scenario 471 commencing…_

_Processing data. Analyzing all factors. Scenario 472 commencing…_

_Processing data. Analyzing all factors. Scenario 473 commencing…_

Metal Sonic stopped running through simulations and sighed. This was becoming irritating, running scenario after scenario. His systems were taking the logical and most sufficient directives in taking over the world and disposing of his enemies, but each ended up with an anonymous factor showing up at the last second to ruin his plans. _Unknown Data_ was all he was given as reasons for failure.

_That's enough of these simulations; I'll think up of a plan myself._ _So far the only real problems I have are obtaining one of the Chaos Emeralds and using it to defeat Sonic and his friends._

There was that word again. "Friends". Even a killer, maniacal robot like him had managed to make a friend. She was also an artificial life form like him, and the two managed to have fun together on a…what was it called? A "date"?

_Fun…I've never felt that before…she helped me achieve that…and miniature golf too. Haha, the look on her face when I scored that hole-in-one. Then when I actually won, Nicole was still smiling. _

Her smile. That's what was-_NO. No daydreaming. I need to concentrate on the plan. After I give the word for Fang to dispose of my creator, I should whatever is left of his forces as a distraction to attack New Mobotropolis while I obtain an Emerald during the confusion. I've analyzed my Chaos abilities and they are more than adequate to control-_

It hit him. Attack New Mobotropolis? Nicole's creation, one of the achievements she was most proud of, second only to her artificial physical body. She would be devastated, angry-no _betrayed_ by him. Not to mention the risk of losing the miniature golf course. The amazing architecture of the city would be lost, Nicole's work of art ruined by his own doing. He couldn't attack the city. He would have to use Eggman's forces somewhere else, somewhere far away from New Mobotropolis. He couldn't hurt his friend like that.

His affiliation with Nicole brought up another issue: would he use her to his advantage for the plan? He had thought it over millions of times. She would have to help him unwittingly, as her loyalty to her friends and Sonic were most likely greater than the lynx's friendship with him. Most likely…

Besides, there was no way of obtaining help from her that wouldn't backfire. If she helped him get a Chaos Emerald, she could tell her friends he was in possession of it when he began his attack. He wanted to keep as many secrets from the Mobians as possible, including his existence all together. If Nicole gave him information, she could easily reveal what she had given to his enemies in a scenario as the previous. Then there was the nanites. As Nicole had told Metal Sonic before, she created New Mobotropolis using the nanites, and even incorporated the technology into making a physical form. If he could have the nanites infused with him, the possibilities were endless. The power that would come with them…but there was a large problem. The nanites would allow his body to be controlled by Nicole, as she used them to create the city.

_I can't use her without endangering her or my plans._

The more he thought about Nicole he suddenly realized he was not taking the future into account. When he finally achieves his goals, what would become of their friendship? Would he be able to have fun with her again, like on the "date"?

_Damn, I forgot. I promised to take her on another one…_

Metal Sonic looked over the cliff he was standing on, gazing at the lights of the city.

_What do I do?_

* * *

><p>Deep inside his lab, the mad scientist calculated and tested different equations. He had never been this busy in years, but his current situation required such work. After failing another time, the doctor sighed and relaxed in his chair. Hope was leaving him. If he could not figure out a way by himself he would have to-<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal hitting the floor. He spun the chair to the doorway to see the head of one of his scouting bots roll to his feet. Looking up, Eggman saw that his guest had finally arrived.

"Doctor," stated the visitor, "I told you before that I no longer wish to be affiliated with you. But I understand you want my attention."

"Yes, I'm glad you came old friend," Eggman chuckled-_Hope at last-_, "You see, I have just a single favor to ask of you that doesn't require any confrontation with Sonic."

"I would not be worried about having to fight with that **faker**, but if this means you will no longer try to contact me, I will agree."

"I need you to track down and destroy an old associate of ours: _Metal Sonic._ I know I do not have anything of value to you, but I give my word I will not contact you again."

White gloves held a stern chin as the professor's guest thought about the offer, "Will I need a Chaos Emerald?"

"It would be wiser not to use one. Metal Sonic is capable of controlling the power of Chaos, and if he were to get his hands on one…"

"I understand. You need not worry anymore Doctor, I will handle this. But if you break your word, _which I'm sure you will_, I won't hesitate to come after you," the stranger threatened as he prepared to leave.

"And Shadow," Eggman called out, "it would be best to destroy him as quickly as you can. His AI is far more advanced than it ever was. I don't know how much its progressed."

"I understand," replied the black hedgehog as he glided out of the mad scientist's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Well well, what do we have here? Just to let you all know, I will be trying to get these chapters out on a weekly basis, maybe Fridays. Remember to review, and don't hesitate to add in a suggestion. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


	8. What happened to logic?

**Well not much to say except thank you all again for the positive feedback and being so patient with me for this story. I don't want to rush things so this chapter won't be the second date (grab your torches and pitchforks). But I've noticed I sorta neglected Nicole so this chapter will mainly be about her. And if anyone is confused about whether Nicole is a hologram or not, in this story she's moved beyond a hologram and used the technology similar of the nanites (not the nanites themselves) to create a physical body, sort of like Avatar (despite my eternal uninterest in that movie), but the body isn't naturally organic...its kinda hard to explain, just be aware that she can physically feel and touch. She is tangible. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>What happened to logic?<span>

The sun was shining, the people were out, the stores were selling, the cooks were cooking, and Nicole was watching. She was used to watching, it became clear to her after she first made that holographic body that she could never really live the Mobians' lifestyle. Even in her current body she could only participate in simple of social activities, but she wanted more. She had always wanted more. The lynx wanted to experience everything Sally and her friends had; the conversations, the laughing…the touching. To feel another person and for them to feel her back. She wanted to…to…be like them?

_Oh my god…Metal was right. _

It was Day 4 of New Mobotrpolis's Anniversary Week, and only the day after Nicole's first "date". No, she had already convinced herself that it was a _real_ date, even if Metal was just a friend. And besides, Metal had promised to take her on another one, even though she wouldn't know when or where.

_That blue hedgehog,_ the lynx thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, _he's as unpredictable as he is oblivious._

But it was a good stroke of luck that she and Metal met during this week. With all the cosplay going around Metal could blend in almost unnoticed.

_**Almost**__ though. Sonic_ _would be able to identify Metal within a blink of an eye. Speaking of that other blue hedgehog…I almost forgot Sally is bringing him over tonight for a pool party or something._

She paused. Why is Sonic the _other_ blue hedgehog? She had known Sonic longer-_much_ longer- than Metal, why is the robot…?

She smiled to herself as she looked over into the town, _Well, he's MY blue hedgehog. I'm his first friend, I found him first (no sirens have gone up yet), so he'll be first. That's…logical…_

"Nicole? You there?" a voice shouted from out in the hall, breaking the lynx from her deep thought. It was Sally, she had come home pretty early. Too early; Nicole hadn't even prepared any refreshments at all for the small party. As far as she knew, it was going to be the usual bunch: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Julie Su, and Amy. But when she came to greet everyone, all she saw was Sally in a purple bikini and Sonic in green trunks, standing there smiling causally back at her, "Hey Nic, what's up?"

"Hi Sonic, I'm fine," she returned, "Uh, where's everyone else? I thought there would be more people."

Sonic looked confused, but Sally spoke up before he could say anything, "Oh, well, you know. Knux and Julie had other plans, Tails is inventing, and we…uh…we don't really know what happened to Amy. Maybe she's out with Bunny. But anyway we'll be outside in the pool, so you don't have to get anything like food or drinks ready."

Nicole was a bit suspicious but she simply nodded her head, "All right then. I guess that's fine with me. You just call if you need anything alright?"

Sally had already started to guide Sonic towards the door, "Thanks Nicole, I can always count on you!"

Before they walked out, Sonic turned to the lynx, "You know, if you had a swimsuit, you could come out with us. I bet you have a nice bikini body to pull anything off."

"Uhhhh, thanks Sonic…" she nervously said as she turned away blushing, hearing a loud SMACK from the couple's direction.

* * *

><p>Nicole couldn't stop thinking about Sally and Sonic. What kind of party could those two have by themselves? And Sally was not in any way wearing a "modest" swimsuit at all. Then she thought about what Sonic said and blushed again. <em>I guess I'm going to have to buy one sometime soon. I mean, if Sonic gives out a compliment, no one should take it lightly.<em>

Despite it having only been fifteen minutes since Sally and Sonic arrived, the lynx couldn't help herself to see what kind of fun they were having. _Maybe if it's like a date, I could pick up some tips._

Nicole walked up to the balcony in Sally's room which overlooked the pool. When she finally spotted the pair, the lynx instantly covered her mouth to prevent any noise being heard, even her gasp. There before her (though still a safe distance away) was Sally in Sonic's arms, the two locking lips like animals. While Nicole knew Sally and Sonic were an item, she had never seen an _actual_ kiss before, nor a romantic and sensual scene such as this. Sally's legs and arms were wrapped around her lover's body as the hypersonic Mobian pushed her against the edge of the pool, caressing Sally all over. _All_ over. Nicole couldn't tear her eyes away. She had never witnessed a social activity that had so much movement and emotion involved. She crouched down and peeked over the balcony, not wanting to miss a single moment of the ecstasy. She grew disappointed when things seemed starting to cool down, but it was in fact the other way around. The lynx's eyes widened as she witnessed Sally undo her bikini top with a seductive look in her eyes. Sonic moved in closer. He wrapped his arms around his lover again. He delivered a deep kiss as he began to help Sally undress as she did the same to him.

_Ohmygod. Ohmygod! Are-are they going to…to "do it"? Are they going to MATE? RIGHT HERE! Then that means Sonic will have to…_

Determined to satisfy her curiosity and an unknown gripping feeling that had come over her, Nicole leaned in over the balcony closer, she couldn't see the details well. Timed seemed to freeze as everything went silent around her. The only thing see could see or hear was the couple in the pool. She moved in closer to see the copulation and Sonic's-

"Nicole."

The lynx would have screamed and blown her cover if she hadn't a well placed hand over her mouth; all that came out was a muffled, short shout. She turned, shaking with shock and excitement to see Metal Sonic staring with concern and unsureness on his face.

"Are you all right? My scanners showed that your systems were starting to show signs of overheating."

_Yea, you could say that, _the lynx thought to herself as she shoved the intruder into Sally's room, silently closing the door to the balcony behind them. She noticed a familiar sight of ashes from the fireplace spread all over. _Well this is twice now he's come unannounced into Sally's room. I should keep a record._

After the confusion, Metal Sonic resumed his usual arms-crossed position, "What was wrong? You seem to be stressed."

_Again, his obliviousness knows no bounds._

"I-uh, I was just looking at some of wasps that were beginning to make a hive. I was getting worried because they were getting kinda close to me and I, uh, I didn't want to get stung." _I'm not good at lying. No, I am horrible at it._

Metal Sonic chuckled to himself, "Is that all? Don't worry, I'll get rid of them," he assured as he walked towards the balcony.

With a small yelp, Nicole rushed in front of him, blocking his path, "NO DON'T! I-uh, it's okay. They aren't hurting anyone, besides you don't want to get caught on the off chance a guard comes by." _Oh please PLEASE buy it!_

Convinced, the android resumed his former position, "By the way, while I was flying over here I noticed to very warm bio signatures in some sort of small body of water right outside. Did they see the bees too?"

"They weren't BEES they were WASPS. And no, those are…" _C'mon think! _"Those are just the guards in their new Jacuzzi!" _That was dumb._

"Oh, a 'hot TUB'," Metal Sonic awkwardly emphasized "tub", causing Nicole to giggle (which caused a certain warm feeling in her friend).

"Yea a hot tub. And before we get off topic," she pointed a finger at her friend, "What on Mobius are you doing coming here in broad daylight without any warning to me at all, and then proceeding to scare me enough to fry my systems!"

"I came to pick you up for another date."

All other events and previous offenses were invalid to Nicole now. Sonic and Sally didn't even come into her mind. Then she realized she just chewed out her friend for coming to take her on a date. He said he would take her this week, but the very next day?

Nicole looked to the ground ashamed, "I'm sorry Metal. I…I shouldn't have scolded you."

Metal Sonic shrugged off the apology, "You don't have to apologize; you just aren't in control of your emotions as I said last night before our date. And besides, you aren't registered as a threat."

Nicole was taken back a little, "Ummm, is that a compliment?"

With a serious look and his arms still crossed in his regal form the robot simply returned, "If that is the closest thing, then yes."

Instantly his mood changed back to calm and relaxed, "Where would you like to go? I still don't have much data on this city, so our destination is up to you."

_I guess he still doesn't know how this works,_ the lynx thought. Last night, they passed through the shopping area without being able to really look in the stores. She thought about taking the both of them shopping.

_I'll be the first one to be with him to go shopping too,_ she planned.

"Metal, have you ever gone shopping?" she innocently asked.

Sensing a trap, he cautiously answered, "No, not really. Actually it's a flat out no…why?"

Before he could ask anymore, his arm was put in a familiar position as his companion guided him out into the hallway and heading for town. _I should have saw this coming, _he thought to himself while at the same time he admired his friend's determination and impulsiveness.

_Well, I gotta lead him out via secret emergency entrance, otherwise he'll get caught by guards or Sally and Sonic-_

She suddenly remembered what that other blue hedgehog had told her:

_-"You know, if you had a swimsuit, you could come out with us. I bet you have a nice bikini body to pull anything off."-_

She stopped and slowly turned her head towards Metal, who returned another confused and unsure look. Metal was a friend. They have a connection that they are both aware of, albeit not exactly a romantic one, but they were the only two of their kind to say the least. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sonic had said and what she witnessed in the pool. Her emotions were wild. She didn't know what to do.

To break the awkward silence, Metal Sonic thought up of something- _anything- _to say, "So…uh…did you design the Jacuzzi too, or was that bought by the guards themselves? Nicole?"

The lynx stared blankly back at the robot and turned her head back forward.

_Yes, we are definitely going shopping._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes the T rating kicks into action. I know it's really early, but I had to get this chapter out. By the way could someone give me some info on when is the best time to post new chapters (for story traffic reasons)? I don't exactly have a "normal" schedule, so I don't know if it's better to post on the weekends or weekdays. Thanks in advance if you manage to help me out, and of course PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Tears of Data

**The second date. Thank you all for the reviews and for helping me out with the posting schedule. Expect updates **_**usually **_**on late Fridays through early Mondays at the latest. Again, thank you all who are sticking with me and giving good reviews! Also if people are wondering, Metal has money. He has complete knowledge of Eggman's secret mine remember? Just use chapter 3 as a reference. Chapter referencing is going to be pretty big in this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Tears of Data<span>

This was a familiar scene to Metal Sonic; walking through town with Nicole. Except for the fact that the two were walking in broad daylight, unlike his previous time spent with her.

_That's another thing. I seem to want to spend more time with her than I do…meh, never mind that at the moment. I'm here with her now, that's all that matters._

He looked once more to the determined looking lynx at his side as she pulled him through the street full of cosplayers and fans, some even dressed up as her. _It __**is**__ quite amusing on some level…_

"Uh…Nicole? Where exactly are we going again?" he innocently asked for the fifth time.

Still not annoyed at his question, the lynx enthusiastically answered, "I _told_ you Metal: 'Chez Vetements', the fanciest store in the whole city! Antoine runs it, so we'll definitely have a discount!"

_Great, the Frenchie…_, Metal thought as he rolled his eyes. Out of all of his enemies, Antoine was the most difficult to go up against merely because of when he spoke. While Metal Sonic had downloaded all the known languages (even extinct ones) on Mobius, Antoine had a large habit of mixing his two languages together, making it difficult for Metal to actually process what he was saying. His speech alone is able to annoy the hedgehog more than Sonic ever could.

* * *

><p>Nicole looked over at Metal from time to time, but she didn't know why. Maybe she was nervous. No one had ever seen her in a bikini before, not even herself. But if Sonic said that she could pull it off, then-<p>

Nicole instantly thought of Sally and Sonic in the pool and started to blush. She wanted to know more, _to see more._

_Seeing…Metal will be the first one to see __**me**__in a bikini…why is that fact making my face feel even __**warmer**__?_

Before she could think about it any further, her companion suddenly halted, "Nicole, you are starting warm up again? Are you feeling ok? I can come back later if-"

"No, no I'm fine. It's just that…uh, well we have a long way to walk before we get to the shop, I wasn't sure if we would make it in time," she cleverly lied. _I think I'm getting better at this._

"I see…" the robot simply responded before picking his friend up (much to her surprise), carrying her bridal style, and began to walk down the street towards their destination.

Still in shock over Metal's actions, Nicole could barely be articulate at all, "Uh…uh…M-M-Metal? Y-You don't have t-t-to this, you know. I...I can still walk…" _Great, this isn't helping at all…_

"Nonsense. I will get us there quicker and _without_ attracting attention," he cheerily stated as he started to power walk at a high pace. Nicole caught glimpses of Mobian couples smiling at the two, with some the female would give the male a certain pout as if she wanted to be carried the same way.

"Here we are," Metal announced as he gently Nicole back on her feet, "You did not exaggerate, this place is quite large…and fancy," he added as he saw upper class Mobians he recognized from his data base.

"Yea, Mina is known to shop here, so Antoine gets _a lot_ of wealthy customers."

"The singer?"

"Yea, you know her?"

"She is in my data base. I think the Doctor enjoyed listening to her," he recalled, causing Nicole do his favorite giggle of hers.

"WHAT? Eggman listens to Mobian pop music?"

"Yes. Usually when he is working alone."

"Holy…that's too much, hehe," She laughed again as she guided Metal through the store. She led them to the center of the place and gave directions to the certain sections.

"…and over there is the men's area," the lynx pointed, "You can browse over there for a bit while I look for something in the women's section. Once we find things we like, we'll try them on to see what the other thinks before we buy them. Is that alright with you?" _I think that's how it works…_

The robot nodded in agreement and went off to where Nicole pointed. He didn't intend to buy anything for himself. To him, clothes were merely a distraction unless used for undercover missions and such. He didn't understand why he would need such a distraction, what was there to cover up?

_Then again, Nicole wears clothes…I wonder what she would look like without-NO NO NO NO! I can't let it go __**that**__ far! She' s my friend, it is disgraceful to think of her in such a manner…but I must admit she is quite-__**very**__- attractive. She certainly is an artist._

As he looked around in the men's department, he noticed some items of clothing that he would need for later today.

_I guess it is a good thing she took us here. I forgot about how classy that place was…_

Suddenly, his audio monitors picked up Nicole's voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying at first, but she seemed to be shouting…

_What is she doing!, _he screamed in his head as he rushed to her location. When he got to her he immediately put his hand over the lynx's mouth, much to her surprise.

"Do you want to blow my cover?" he whispered calmly he released her. He could never be truly angry at her.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry, I forgot…I just wanted you to see…" she nervously looked towards the ground.

"See what? What's behind your back?"

The lynx's ears perked up as she regained confidence. Motioning for Metal to turn around, she jumped into the changing room next to them. After a few moments, her head peeked out of the curtain, "Psst, Metal! You can turn around!"

"I see your head. Is that what you wanted me to see?" he asked sarcastically after doing so.

_Great. A sarcastic robot. Just what I need, _she rolled her eyes.

"You're hilarious my friend, but no," her face started to blush, "I wanted you to see how I look in _this,_" the lynx nervously stated as she stepped out of the curtain, revealing herself in nothing but an all white, strapless bikini.

Metal Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, "Um,um,um,um,um,um,um…I-I…uhhhh". His body was getting all warm.

He was at a loss of words. What could he say? She looked magnificent. Amazing. Beautiful. **Hot**. **Sexy**. Two words he picked up from observing the Mobians. _Hold on. Control yourself. Don't think about her that way…but she…she isn't responding to the awkward pause and silence…_

Metal looked at Nicole. It was if she was frozen in her nervous pose, biting her bottom lip with her arms behind her back. As he observed all around, he noticed _everything _was frozen in place. The Mobians around them, flickering lights near the entrance, the automatic door.

_What? What is happening? Did time freeze? Well at least it's convenient, but nevertheless, TIME FROZE. Wait, I know this…this is Chaos Control._

The robot knew he had Chaos abilities, but he had analyzed before that unless he had an Emerald, his capabilities were not as advanced as Shadow or Knuckles…how on earth could he have frozen time for this long, and how far did it stretch out? Looking out the nearest window, Metal Sonic saw that the entire city had been halted. He searched his database for reasons, but found only a single prayer:

_The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart._

Enriched by the heart. Did seeing Nicole in that…that outfit cause him to do this? Metal Sonic began to feel a strain on his body, throughout his whole system as well.

_So my emotions expand my abilities with Chaos? When I calm down, I start to feel the strain of feats such as this._

A thought then ran through his head as he was analyzing the situation with Nicole. Were there any other males in the vicinity who saw her? A new feeling began stirring inside the robot; a feeling strong enough for him to keep the Chaos Control up and without strain on his body. He began searching around for male Mobians who were looking in Nicole's general direction. Filled with anxiety, he spotted a Mobian rat dressed in a Sonic hat, hungrily eyeing the lynx.

_How fitting,_ he thought as he began to conjure up punishments for the disgusting organism. _Where else does a rat belong,_ he snickered to himself as he picked up the Mobian and walked outside to the nearest manhole,_ than in the sewers!_

After taking out the trash, Metal Sonic was still not comfortable that there were other males in the store; males that might just turn their heads to see his friend. He gathered every male Mobian in the store and promptly tossed each one of them out onto the sidewalk. Satisfied, the android walked back to the lynx, frozen in her nervous position.

Though he started to feel the strain on his body again, he wanted to be able to see Nicole more in her outfit that his databanks had confirmed as a "bikini", a type a swimwear. Finally becoming overcome by the stress, Metal Sonic calmed himself down and depowered the Chaos Control. Movement began to commence once again.

"Well? Do you like it? Do I look okay in it?" he heard Nicole ask.

"It…makes you look…very…uh, very…" _Damn, I should have spent that time thinking up what to say!_

"Yes Metal?" she looked up at him, eager to know what he thought.

"I…I like it. A lot. You look very…uh, what I mean is that…"

The lynx's spirits were rising, "Do I look hot?" she teased and battered her eye lashes for effect.

"Uhhhhhh," the robot nervously replied.

"Don't worry Metal, you're my friend. You can say if I look good or not."

Receiving her assurance, the android nodded, "In that case…yes. You look very hot."

"Hehe! Thank you," Nicole giggled and blushed, looking to the ground once more.

"But I don't want others to see you in that, at least not other males," he sternly commanded, receiving a strange look from his friend. _That's right, MY friend. She's MY friend._

"Metal…are you saying that you don't want other guys looking in my direction when I wear this?" _Is…is he getting __**jealous**__?_

"Correct. Why do those Mobians have the right to see you so…um…hot?" _Oh my head…she's going to buy that? And wear it?_

Though she didn't know why, Nicole felt compelled to acknowledge Metal's request, "Alright Metal, I won't wear it around other guys…it will just be for you and me," she giggled again as she walked back into the changing room.

Holding the side of his head, Metal Sonic was relieved to have gotten through that dilemma. Unfortunately, the Mobians he threw out were beginning to be missed by their companions, and the whole store was in an uproar. _Well we don't want people asking questions, now do we…_

Immediately after Nicole had come out fully clothed, she was grabbed by her cybernetic friend and quickly rushed out of the store (after paying of course).

"I don't get it Metal, what's the rush?" the lynx inquired.

"It's just that…we need to come back here later today and there was just too many people around for my tastes," he admitted part of the truth.

"Umm…well, ok. But why are we going back?"

"It's a surprise," he taunted, making the lynx playfully suspicious of him.

"Oh alright, I'll play along," she winked back. _Hope we're not out too late. I really want to test this clothing out in the pool._

Even though they were a few blocks away from the store, the Mobians he threw out were all shouting at each other for answers, while the rat in the Sonic hat had just climbing out of the manhole he was thrown in.

"Nicole, let's go to the park! I haven't been able to explore any of it since I've been here. I really want to see more of your artwork."

"Metal, stop calling it art," his friend blushed, "but sure, we can go if you want to." _He's finally taking the initiative with things. Hehehe, maybe he's picking up on the whole date thing…but that would mean…no, does he?_

Nicole wondered what was going through that robot's mind as she guided them to the park.

* * *

><p>"What? You mean that blue hedgehog can't even <em>swim!"<em> Metal exclaimed. This was too much. The so called fastest being in all of Mobius couldn't even doggy paddle. He started to crack up. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to laugh, especially since he didn't know if he could _truly_ laugh, but this was an exception. He almost fell off the bench he and Nicole were sitting on since he was laughing so hard.

Watching the killer robot laugh so hard caused a chain reaction, and Nicole started to laugh just as hard, holding her forehead, "I know right? That's why he only goes in shallow water, like-"

Again the image of Sonic and Sally appeared in her head. She was scarred for life, and she knew it. She slowed down on her laughing, influencing Metal Sonic to cool off as well, "What's wrong? Is it not that funny?"

She had to think of another cover up, "Hmm? No, it's just that…this is the first time I've heard you laugh like this. You know, other than your usual chuckle."

"Me too," he replied.

This just made Nicole's confidence with Metal even higher. _I'm the first person that he has actually laughed with…I wonder if he's ever been to a movie before._

The two sat on the bench and talked some more. Before she could ask about the movies, Metal's face became stern and serious.

"Nicole, don't look around. Continue to look at me as if we are talking," he whispered. After receiving a nod from the lynx he continued, "Since we left the store, we've been followed by a certainly hostile organism. I picked him up when we entered the park. Even though it was only a glimpse, my databanks have confirmed him as _Shadow the Hedgehog._"

_What? What is Shadow doing stalking us? Does…does he __**know**__?, _the Nicole began to worry. She kept up her act though, impressing Metal with her self control.

"So what do we do? You guys can't fight here in front of all these people! Wait, _are_ you going to fight?"

"It seems most likely. I'm going walk to the large hill just outside of the city. The trees there will provide me cover so I won't be seen. I want you to go-"

"I'm coming," the lynx demanded, "I'm your friend Metal, and Shadow is dangerous. There's no way I could abandon you like this."

_She's too much, she really is, _Metal Sonic sighed. But he could never say no to her. He wanted Nicole to be happy.

"You can come, but please stay a good distance away. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hmph, don't worry about me," she challenged with enthusiasm, "If I can guide you through a city full of rushing Mobians, I think I can handle myself just fine. But again, Shadow is dangerous. But why is even here? If he came here to…"

She couldn't say anymore. Just the thought of Metal being…_killed_ made her heart ache.

The robot merely scoffed, "I think I can handle the 'Ultimate Life Form', even without a Chaos Emerald. Eggman must have sent him to destroy me. I should have gave the word to Fang when-"

He had said too much. Nicole stared at him in confusion, "Chaos Emerald? _Fang the Sniper?_ You mean Nack the Weasel? What-"

"No time to explain, we have to go before Shadow makes the first move," he quickly interrupted, taking Nicole's hand. This time he was the guide, for this time there was a deadline. He didn't think Shadow would attack in front of civilians, but if he ever needed reinforcements, the Mobians would quickly take the black hedgehog's side when they found out who he was fighting. Hopefully Nicole will forget his little mess up of words after all this.

When they finally got up to the top of the hill, Metal Sonic picked up Nicole and quickly hid her in some bushes, much to her protest. After she agreed to quietly wait and watch. He moved over to the center of the hilltop and stood, arms crossed of course.

The lynx took in the sight of her friend, _He looks like a prince or something, standing there. Well, if you can call Eggman an emperor in some sense, I guess that __**does**_ _make him a prince in his own right._

"Alright Shadow, you can come out now," the robot demanded as the black hedgehog dashed out of the trees.

"I guess I can safely assume you know why I am here?" he calmly asked.

"You can also safely assume that you are not going to succeed," the robot retorted, "right now I am beyond your abilities to take me single handed. But I am willing to let you go so we don't cause any unwanted attention."

Shadow smirked, "The doctor was right when he said your AI had evolved. I never imagined a machine could get so cocky."

_He's not just a machine,_ the lynx thought to herself as she observed from her safe zone.

"I don't really like talking," was all the black hedgehog said before he threw a Chaos Spear directly at Metal Sonic's head, only for it to be deflected by the back of the robot's hand.

"Oh no no no. You're going to have to do better than _that_," the android taunted the shocked Shadow. Immediately both hedgehogs went into ball form and blasted into each other straight on.

The fight was too fast paced for Nicole to keep up with. She couldn't know who was winning, who was getting hurt, or anything. She was on the edge of her seat, trying her best to catch a glimpse of the action.

The fighters landed back in their original places, Shadow slightly panting while Metal Sonic remained motionless, arms crossed.

"So I see your armor's gotten an upgrade as well," Shadow admitted. He was enjoying this fight, it had been a while since he actually had to try this hard so early. But he had to finish this. He didn't want Eggman bothering him anymore as he tried to live his life with-

The black hedgehog jumped in the air an unloaded a barrage of Chaos Spears, most of which looked like nothing more than huge blasts of Chaos energy.

After the dust settled, Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at unharmed, unmoved, Metal Sonic. His Black Shield was up and in such short time. The black hedgehog couldn't believe it. That shield was able to withstand an attack like that? Surprisingly enough, Shadow couldn't help but feel excited that he may have to take off his Inhibitors.

"I told you I was beyond your abilities," the android mocked.

Nicole watched on, putting together that Metal had the advantage and was winning. _I guess he really __**is**_ _powerful. I'm glad he's MY friend._

Shadow's smirk only grew larger, "Very well done. You certainly have improved in every aspect. It's strange how I have a harder time with you than that faker of a hedgehog."

Metal Sonic's arms left the crossed position as he stared at his opponent, Shadow had hit a nerve and he knew it.

He continued, "I'm surprised you haven't attacked him already you psychopath, I thought you hated him more than Eggman himself. _I've _beaten that faker before, but I don't remember _you_ ever-"

He was cut off by Metal Sonic's head crashing into his own. The robot's hands started to glow green, much to the surprise of both Shadow and Nicole.

"Metal can use Chaos?" the lynx said to herself, continuing to watch the fight. Shadow's smirk quickly disappeared as he tried to regain balance. He figured out he had gone too far. He saw the anger in Metal Sonic's eyes. Metal Sonic saw the tiniest hint of fear in Shadow's confused eyes.

"Do you know how it feels to be the 'faker'?" he coldly stated as one of his fists made contact with the other hedgehog's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"To know that you weren't born your own person?" the android shouted as he kicked Shadow's temple, dazing him even further. Metal's hand began to glow green.

"That you live a cursed life, with NO ONE knowing who you truly are except for your OWN SELF?" he cried out one more time as he uppercut the weakened Shadow, almost knocking him out cold. _Why? Why can't I cry?_

But there were tears being shed for him. The lynx watching the fight wasn't even aware that she was crying; crying for her friend as she understood his pain, his very burden of existence. She understood why he felt distant from the Mobians; why he thought he could never become part of their world. She understood. Once he was revealed, the prejudice the people had against Metal would act as the wall, blocking him from their understanding and love. The wall she was on the other side of. The wall she could help him get over.

As she watched the two hedgehogs stare at each other while Shadow regained his stance, out of her peripheral vision, a pink blur was heading toward them. A very angry looking pink blur. With a hammer.

* * *

><p><strong>All I can say is: PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Too Many Hedgehogs

**Double digits in chapters and already over 40 reviews! Thank you everyone for reviews so far! They really mean a lot, no author wants to be left alone in the dark, you know? Anyways I think after this chapter things should start to pick up between the two, but the customer is always right so I want to know your feelings as well before I do any like that! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Too Many Hedgehogs<span>

The hammer-wielding pink blur was none other than Amy Rose. She didn't have a battle face on or anything, she just looked pissed and Nicole didn't have the slightest idea why. She managed to get up to the battle rather quickly with her hammer ready to strike.

_Don't tell me __**she**__ knows too, _Nicole thought to herself as she watched the events unfold.

"SHADOOOOOW!" the pink hedgehog screamed, forcing the other two battling hedgehogs to cringe at her volume. Metal Sonic and Nicole both turned to Shadow in confusion only to be confused even more as they saw how frightened he looked. The robot tilted his head as Amy walked over to the black hedgehog on the ground, glaring at him.

"What's going on here? I've tried calling you all of yesterday and today just to see you sneak out of the city to fight with some loser in a Metal Sonic costume! Did you forget that we had plans for dinner? Plans that _you _made?"

Nicole had stepped out of her hiding spot, this had just gone too far, "Um, hi, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog spun around surprised, "Hey Nicole, what are you doing here? Was Shadow giving this guy a hard time?"

Amy actually took the time to look at the person Shadow was fighting, her eyes glazed in lack of interst. The blue hedgehog merely stared back at her with his arms crossed, unmoving. But inside Metal Sonic's head, he was trembling. Amy was one of the last people he wanted to get caught by. Unlike Sonic himself, Amy would immediately run for that damned blue hedgehog and the entire Freedom Fighters without a second thought.

"Wow, you did a nice job with your costume! You look just like the _real_ Metal Sonic, especially the eyes. In fact if I didn't know any better…" she started to laugh to herself as she looked to Nicole and Shadow who merely gave her looks of guilt before staring back at the ground.

Amy's eyes widened, "Oh my god…you mean?"

Shadow stepped forward, "Amy, let me ex-"

Before he could finish, the pink hedgehog launched herself at Metal Sonic at with all her might, brought down her hammer on his head.

"METAL!" Nicole screamed, receiving odd looks from both Shadow and Amy. When Amy turned back to her prey, she saw that the robot hadn't even flinched as it looked back at her with boredom.

"I take it you didn't see our fight…" he concluded as he glanced sideways, "If you don't mind, could you get your hammer off of me? This is sort of awkward."

"W-what? I don't understand," Amy turned to Shadow; he could see she was begging for an explanation.

The Ultimate Life Form walked up to her, putting her hand in his to calm the pink hedgehog down, "Yes that is the same Metal Sonic from before. I was here…uh, I mean," he stuttered, finally accepting he was caught. A hand was sent smacking across his cheek.

He expected the slap, but still didn't see it coming so soon…and so hard. Rubbing the mark, Shadow knew what was coming next.

"This is all because of Eggman isn't it? You promised you would never even speak to him again, that you told him not to contact you at all," she looked back to Metal Sonic, "Wait, why were you guys fighting? I thought Metal Sonic worked for Eggman…"

"He doesn't anymore, that's why Shadow was sent to come after him," Nicole informed, eager to remind everyone that she was still present.

"That's another thing, why are _you_ here Nicole?" Amy turned the spotlight on her.

Before the lynx could say anything, Metal Sonic spoke up in a "matter of fact" tone, "We were on a date. That is until Shadow came along," the robot turned the attention back to the black hedgehog.

"SO," Amy started out, "not only do you break your promises but you crash dates too? What am I supposed to do with you Shadow, keep you on a leash?"

Amy paused and slowly turned to Nicole in disbelief, "You were on a date? With _him?" _she cried as she pointed to the killer android.

Expecting a fierce tongue lashing Nicole looked to the ground in embarrassment. _Great. What am I going to do now? What's going to happen to Metal?_

The lynx began to worry. She had to keep Metal safe, from Shadow, Amy, and even Sally. _Why do I want to do so much for him? He's my friend but…I mean…I don't know what to think._

"Nicole I think that's great," the pink hedgehog smiled as she hugged the now even more confused lynx, "You've finally gone on a date! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Actually this had been our second-"

"Ohmygosh! You've been on _two _dates already? Why didn't you tell any of us? Oh right, its Metal Sonic, but whatever! I don't care; you've finally been going on dates!"

Shadow and Metal Sonic each leaned against their own tree with tired expressions, already suspecting that "girl talk" was commencing. They looked at each other, then back to their respective companions. There was little hope. Metal Sonic was considering going into sleep mode, he had seen how long Mobian females talked without end.

As if Nicole had answered their prayers, she pulled out of Amy's vice-grip and calmed her down, "Amy, you can't tell anyone about this! Metal's my friend, I know him. He doesn't work for Eggman anymore, and his AI" –_I doubt she knows what that means-_ "is just as advanced as mine. He hasn't done anything bad and he hasn't hurt anybody. But Sonic and Sally won't understand, they'll try to…to…"

Amy put her hand up to stop Nicole from saying anymore, "Listen Nicole, its fine. Girls keep secrets, and they trust their friends with those secrets. Would I be your friend if I blabbed everything I saw to all of Mobius?"

"Well no, that action wouldn't define you as one."

"See then? If you say Metal Sonic is playing good guy now, I believe you, and I promise not to tell anyone about him, not even King Elias himself!"

Nicole was relieved, "Thank you Amy, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't sweat it, just as long as _you _don't tell anyone about Shadow and me."

This time Metal Sonic was the one to speak, "So you two _are_ mates after all."

The sudden accusation caused Shadow to lose his balance in shock, falling flat on his face. Amy simply smiled and laughed.

"We are NOT MATES!" Shadow roared, "You…you idiot! Why on earth would you think that? We're just…we're just," Shadow looked over nervously to the pink hedgehog eyeing him seductively.

"We're just what, Shadow?"

He gulped and regained his composure, "We are just taking things steady for right now. We have a mutual feeling towards each other, it is only natural we should be having some sort of relationship." _That was close…_

Metal crossed his arms again, not buying the hedgehog's story, "So then she wasn't the one you were fighting for?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"People only fight to protect something, whether its pride, their life, or for the current case: for some_one_. You are no longer affiliated with Eggman like me, so you had to do him this one favor for a reason. Taking in the current evidence, I believe Amy Rose was who you were fighting for."

"Awww, Shadow you're so sweet," the pink hedgehog cooed.

Nicole stared at Metal in awe, _He deducted all of that so quickly? He should open a detective agency._

Amy latched onto Shadow the same way Nicole did during the AIs' dates, "Well we gotta go, its movie night at my house for the two of us and I've finally found my popcorn making hedgehog!" the pink hedgehog joked as Shadow rolled his eyes.

_Oh right I wanted to go take Metal to the movies sometime, _Nicole reminded herself, _Sheesh, movies, swimming, I want to do __**everything**__ with him haha! But why is Amy holding Shadow the same way I…oh no, _she realized how she had been walking around with Metal for the past two days, _I made a grave error._

"I want you two lovebirds to play safe tonight okay, some weird stuff happened today in the shopping area of the city," Amy called out. Metal Sonic flinched unseen at the last part. _Well it was only a matter of time…_

Nicole stiffened, "We're not going out! He's not my…boyfriend…we're just friends, right Metal?"

The robot didn't know what to say or do. He checked his databases, but could only find the words "boy" and "friend" separate. _Boyfriend? What the hell is that? Yes, I have a male personality and I am your friend. Do you need to call me "boy" though?_

Shadow chuckled, "Oh I don't know about that. I saw how you guys interacted with each other on your…_second _date is it?"

"Besides," Amy encouraged, "You two do make a cute couple. Since you're both computers and all, it could be like you're _made_ for each other. Pun fully intended. But you two are awfully lucky he can blend in easy this week, otherwise I can see the whole city in an uproar."

Trying to change the subject, Nicole asked, "What was that thing you said happened at the shopping area? Metal and I were there earlier and we didn't see anything."

"I-I'm sure it's nothing important," the robot started out.

"Well at Chez Vetement's all the guys in the store suddenly ended up on the sidewalk outside, one guy even ended up in the sewers! The only thing the police can guess at is that time FROZE. I believe it happened right about one-ish or so."

_That's when we were there, _the lynx thought to herself and turned her head to Metal. He simply shrugged and returned a bored expression. _He knows something…_

"It really caused some _**chaos**_," Shadow winked as the hedgehog couple walked down the hill towards the city.

_Chaos…Chaos Control! Metal can use Chaos, that means he could have used Chaos Control to stop time at the store! But why would he-_

She remembered what he said earlier today:

-"_But I don't want others to see you in that, at least not other males,"-_

She turned to her friend with a sly look, "So _that's _why you rushed us to the park, you sneaky, little hedgehog!"

The robot looked down at the ground, he had been caught.

"Don't look so glum about it, I'm actually flattered. But why didn't you tell me you were able to use Chaos? And why did you feel you had to get rid of every guy in the vicinity while I was wearing my bikini?"

Metal Sonic looked back up, "I didn't tell you about my Chaos abilities because I did not think they were strong enough to be that important. The events from today have proved otherwise. I got rid of the vermin in the store because I did not feel they should look at you while you looked so…"-_What was the word? _-"…so _hot._ The one found in the sewers was actually caught a glimpse of you and his eyes did not reveal friendly intentions. There was a chance that any other male would have looked at you the same way, so I decided to take to chances."

"Metal," Nicole calmly smiled, "You did all that for me? That's sweet of you…"

She was touched. Metal's actions were of ones that she had only heard or seen from Mobian romance stories and movies. Even though it was reckless, it was very thoughtful, and his jealous acts sort of made Nicole a bit excited…no, that wasn't the word…it was something else that she heard Sally and Amy use before.

"I like you Nicole. I would not allow for you to be put in such a…_situation_ like that," Metal Sonic said up front.

Nicole was taken back for a second but was still smiling, _I almost forgot how forward he was,_ "Metal I like you too, but try not to use your Chaos powers so much, even if it's for me. I don't want you getting caught."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Even though Metal didn't have an actual mouth, Nicole could tell he would be smiling. She could always tell his emotions by his eyes. Even though they were blood red and made him look like a vicious killer (which sort of drew Nicole in), at a second look, they were the way he expressed much of his emotion.

_Emotion…that's another thing that makes him more than a machine._

"Nicole," Metal Sonic finally broke the silence, "We should head back to that store before it's too late."

"Ummm, too late for what Metal?" the lynx was beginning to get confused yet again.

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you yet," the android chuckle, "I'm taking you to 'Valerie Victoria' tonight."

Nicole's eyes grew as big as saucers, "V-V-Valerie Victoria! Metal, I don't think you understand what you've just said! That place is the most expensive, fancy, upper class place you can-"

"I know that already! Everything is going to be fine, but right now we need to get the proper attire. That's why we have to go back to that clothes store."

The lynx still couldn't believe it, Valerie Victoria was the hottest spot for the top of the top Mobians. Even the royal family went there frequently. After the destruction of Knothole, Nicole had used the nanites to create an even bigger building for them to use. Though she had been there once before, that was only for its re-opening, since she was the one who built it. Valerie Victoria was a fancy restaurant that also had a large floor for dances and a band. There was an outside garden area, a porch where you could eat and look over their personal pond, and it cost _a lot_ of money.

Her hand was grabbed by Metal Sonic as he guided the shocked lynx down to the city. Eventually they found themselves in the familiar arms-locked position as they proceeded back to Chez Vetement's. but there was still something nagging at the back of Nicole's mind.

_I knew I was going to ask him about something…but what was it? Was it something he said? It doesn't matter now, after Valerie Victoria's I'm going to ask him about going to the movies…and maybe when everyone is asleep we could go in Sally's pool._

The moment from earlier this morning with Sally and Sonic flooded her mind once more, and Nicole tried to control her blushing as she walked through town.

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing? I have to stop getting so attached. I can't succumb to feelings and emotions like this. I have a plan to follow through…<em>

_Sigh, who am I kidding? Nicole is taking up more and more of my attention than the plan is, and for good reason. I'm…happy with her. She is happy when with me, and I want to see her happy. But there is this drive that compels me to accomplish everything I've planned. I need to feel satisfied. To see that damned blue hedgehog finally defeated by MY hands._

_But satisfaction and happiness aren't the same thing._

_I should just call everything off…or at least wait for an opportune moment if I am allowed one._

_Nicole comes first. I have come to understand that._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I had this chapter already half done, so I decided to finish it up and post it. Right now I have two planned courses for this story after the next chapter or so, but I'm so undecided. I don't want to spoil anything, so if someone could just help me with suggestion I'll be eternally thankful. I'll only confer with one person though so first come, first serve. Don't help if you don't want spoilers. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW! :D<strong>


	11. Dance, pt1

**Well, this is going to be quite a ride. And by the way, everyone is over Nicole being taken over the Iron Dominion and all. Everything is back to normal, and the current and pointless mind wipe, time reverse scenario never happened. Actually, about the archie-verse, is anyone else disappointed with what is happening? I just recently caught up and it looks like they killed of Nicole. Sorry for spoiling but if you notice in #225, Sally is talking to Nicole before the gun comes up, then in #226, Sally appears **_**without **_**Nicole. Sorry for getting off track and all, but Archie can't just throw at us that Hershey is dead, then completely disregard the current plot. In my opinion, the comics haven't been the same since A.D.A.M's master plan, because Archie is just randomly making it closer to the games like they did with the Chaos Emeralds. The whole Tikal and Chaos fiasco should have been proof enough that the comics shouldn't just toss in game storylines. Shadow was the only real smooth transition, and don't get me started on Silver's random appearance. Sorry for the rant XD. Thank you for the reviews again! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Dance, pt.1<span>

Once again the lynx and the hedgehog found themselves at Chez Vetement's, Antoine's high class clothes store. Of course they were here, where else could they shop to find the right apparel for going to Valerie Victoria? While it's true Nicole could use the nanites to make some proper attire for them, she had already admitted to herself that she lacked any imagination when it came to "fashion", and besides, as the city's steward she found it part of her responsibility to keep the economy of the city going. Speaking of money…

"Hey Metal," Nicole looked over as they entered the store, "How are you able to pay for all this? I mean you bought something from here before."

She dangled the bag that contained the bikini, "I don't think this was rather affordable."

"Don't worry," Metal Sonic assured, "I have everything planned out. I never come unprepared."

The two split up, agreeing to follow the same plan as last time, except that Metal had Nicole agree to come and find him rather than scream his name across the entire store.

The robot knew what he was getting; he had analyzed the store's available items via nearby computer. Despite his opinion of clothing, tonight was one of those exceptions. And besides, he actually wanted to look good for Nicole. _Why do I care what I look like? I'm a goddamn robot, Nicole wouldn't…but then again she wears clothes…just for tonight then._

By the end of his shopping session, Metal Sonic had bought a an onyx colored dress shirt with matching pants along with a sports jacket in a slightly lighter shade of black than the shirt and pants. He didn't know style, he merely chose clothes that he had seen popular Mobian stars wear, and he had used this technique before while under Eggman's service. _Never knew espionage would come in handy for this…_

After he paid, Metal Sonic went to the women's department to look for Nicole. The lynx had found a pearl white dress with thin straps, the color coordination perfectly contrasting with her date's. The dress went just past her knees and did a good job of covering up the bust. Nicole didn't want her friend to go crazy and use Chaos Control again. She found some matching open toe heels, racing a Mobian fox to get to the last pair in her size. Of all the activities that the normal Mobian females do, shopping was Nicole's favorite. She loved the thrill of seeing the artwork of clothes, carpets, jewelry, and pottery that the Mobians made. Much of it became inspiration for her when she decided to create something new.

Metal Sonic took the clothes and went to the checkout counter and amazed his lynx friend by pulling out a couple of golf ball-sized rubies as payment from a spare compartment in his arm. The cashier rabbit stared wide eyed as she took the red jewels and gave the robot his recite, barely muttering out, "Thank you sir, please come again."

Nicole was speechless, _What just happened? Did Metal just pull out __**rubies**__? And so casually like it was spare pocket change!_

"Hey! What was that all about," she inquired.

"What do you mean?"

I _mean_ the rubies you just so casually took out and used to pay for all these clothes! What did you do, rob a bank?"

The robot chuckled, "No, not a bank as you would define one…but it doesn't matter, I told you everything will be fine. Just trust me."

And with that Nicole said no more on the subject. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't trust him? Even though the two hadn't known each other for a week, Metal had become her closest friend, next to Sally of course. But then again, she had never shared her trouble with emotions with Sally ever before, and that was one of the subject that connected her and the android.

They walked back to the edge of the palace to get changed. Nicole still couldn't understand how her metal companion had not only gotten reservations to Valerie Victoria, but he also had pulled out a stash of rubies to pay for some _very_ expensive clothing. As they quietly trailed their way through the castle gardens so Metal wouldn't be noticed, the lynx began to feel quite excited with all the secrets and running around. She giggled to herself, finding the amusement in going through all this trouble just to get into a castle that _she_ built and was the caretaker of. Every couple of steps she would giggle out of excitement, and Metal Sonic would look back to remind her to stay quiet. Even though he adored her laugh over everything else, they had to maintain their cover. But he had to admit; the sight of an artificial hedgehog and lynx sneaking around a tomato patch like reject ninjas was sort of funny. _Again, the "funny" feeling,_ the robot thought, _I really don't understand how it works. Even though __**I **__might find something…"funny", someone else might not think the same, and vice-versa? What a perplexing thing indeed._

Though he complained about senses of humor, Metal Sonic knew that there was one feeling that he couldn't grasp at all. It first happened before he and Nicole walked back down the hill where he fought Shadow and down to the store. The two just stared happily at each other, and he liked it. He liked staring into the lynx's calm and beautiful green eyes. The calmness of her own eyes brought peace to his own self, making him forget where he was and what he was doing.

_It's strange…I like it, but I am also afraid of it…I wonder…I wonder if she feels the same way._

Despite her friend's constant complaints, Nicole just couldn't stop herself. But as they neared the castle, she saw Sally's pool, and the infamous image she was cursed with popped back into her mind. The giggling stopped. As soon as the she stopped laughing, Metal Sonic turned fully around with concern. Looking into his eyes, Nicole silently assured him everything was fine with a smile, and ushered him to go on. Thinking it would help, the robot took the lynx's hand to see if it would make her feel better. Even though she knew he probably didn't know what he was doing, Nicole still thought the action was sweet, and let him guide the way.

* * *

><p>The two managed to get into a spare guest room. Nicole went into the bathroom to change as Metal simply put on the clothing he bought. He had to admit, he thought he looked quite <em>dashing<em> for a killer robot. While Metal Sonic had finished quickly, he wondered about how Nicole would think how he looked-_NO I don't care at all. I know for a fact that this is proper attire for the Valerie Victoria. Besides, this isn't like it's my __**first**__ time there…_

His mind wandered off to thinking about Nicole and how she would look. He stopped himself short of imagining her without clothes once again, ashamed for his lewd thoughts. He didn't have those needs, those _wants. _At least, not before…

Just as he was beginning to think deep, Nicole came out of the bathroom, and twirled around in her dress, "How do I look?"

Metal Sonic stood in awe, once again amazed at the lynx's ability to look-_hold on there…I can't…sigh, I have to be honest…_

"You look magnificent. If I didn't know any better, I would think you to be a princess of some sort."

The compliment made the lynx giggle and blush. She took the time to get a full look at her date, "Well! You look like a prince yourself there, Metal!"

"Meh, I find clothes nothing more as a distraction unless needed," he shrugged. But he did take the compliment to heart. _A prince? I guess I was…_

Nicole's ears perked at his words, "Distraction? So is this dress just a distraction for you? Would you rather have me…"

She couldn't finish her tease as the lynx began to blush even harder and feel sort of ashamed for acting that way to her friend.

But Metal Sonic, oblivious as always, quickly retracted his previous statement, "Uh…uh no, you don't have to…to…do _that._"

The lynx laughed, taking her date by the hand and leading him out the door. She took Metal through another secret passage. When they were a safe distance away, they called a cab. After reaching their destination, Metal helped Nicole out the door after handing the shocked driver a small ruby. The lynx's eyes sparkled as she gazed up at the entrance of Valerie Victoria, the classiest spot in town, and she was there on her _second_ date. It was like some crazy dream. She was finally doing everything that Sally, Bunny, and Amy talked about. Inside, her emotions were bubbling with a mix of joy, excitement, and accomplishment. She turned to Metal Sonic before locking arms and walking in together.

As they neared the entrance, Nicole grew worried about Metal. Even though he was in classy clothes, he was still a robot, and this wasn't exactly the place where one would celebrate New Mobotropolis's anniversary week. She thought about what Amy had said about the two of them being lucky of all the cosplayers so the android could blend in. But here, no one was dressed up as a Freedom Fighter or badnik. Metal stood out like a sore thumb.

The metallic hedgehog looked over to the lynx and saw her worried expression, "Don't worry," he assured as if he read her mind, "_Everything_ is going to be fine."

As much as she wanted to believe him, Nicole could only have her doubts by the time they walked up to the reception desk for their table. The receptionist was a tan-furred, female cat who didn't look very excited about her job. Even though she was an employee, she was still better dressed than some of the actual guests. When the AIs moved up for their turn, she gave a funny look to Metal Sonic, "Um, sir? We don't exactly take the anniversary week as seriously as everyone else."

But before anyone else could say anything, an elderly Mobian terrier dog quickly ran up to the desk, "Helen, my dear, why don't you go on break? I'll take care of these two here," he said politely as the bewildered cat walked off. Nicole could tell by his uniform that he was the head waiter, and likely had a lot to do around not just the restaurant, but the garden and dance area.

After smoothing out his jacket, he turned to the couple with a smile, "Hello sir, so good to see you again. Are you here for leisure this time? I see you have a date with you. Nicole, it's an honor to have you with us tonight," he greeted as he turned his attention back to the robot.

Nicole's head tilted in confusion as she watched the two talk like old friends. _Did I miss something?_

"Yes, I won't be doing business tonight," Metal Sonic returned, "but I'm surprised you kept this place up good, Alfred. How is the new location?"

"It's much better than the one you are familiar with, but the basic layout is still the same. I assume you'll want the usual, sir?"

Now the lynx was sure this _was_ a dream. The usual? What the hell is going on? And what did Metal mean about "business"?

"Yes, of course," the robot continued, "and if you don't mind, when people start asking about me, just tell them I'm tonight's entertainment or something."

Alfred snorted one quick laugh, "Alright then, sir," he straightened up, and offered for the couple to follow, "Right this way then, I'll show you to your table."

Metal Sonic took the now greatly Nicole by the arm and guided her through the building as he followed the waiter. The lynx stared at her friend with admiration but at the same time, suspicion. _If he came here before while working with Eggman…wait, the Royal Family comes here often, he couldn't have…but they talked as if they've known each other. And no one else is giving looks or anything. But…I-I __**know**__some of these people. There are some of the highest ranked Mobians here. Noblemen, successful businessmen, and even some university professors; they're all here and paying no attention to us, even though we stand out, especially Metal. I need to talk with him about these surprises._

She began to admire the fellow AI once more, _He was right. I guess everything will be fine. Besides, he went through all this trouble just to bring me here, the least I can do is relax and have some fun with him. I still have to ask him about the movies, and I also want to try out my new-…dammit, why do I always have to keep thinking about those two? I wonder if Sally… no, she isn't even planning to get married yet, is she? She would tell me, wouldn't she? Sigh, I don't know. All I __**do**_ _know is that I'm here on a date with Metal. That's what's important._

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally going to be one effin long chapter, but with all the revisions I'm making with part 2, I decide to just split it up and update on time. Might be a bad idea, but hey it's my story :P A big thank you to MoonLight Inferno! And what would my chapter be without: PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Dance, pt2

**Alright, time to finish up the second date haha! A lot can happen in one night ;) And to Zero D., I understand the whole "generations" thing, but you have to admit, the audacity of Archie to just leave us on such a cliffhanger that may not even matter in the end is just…just…I can't even express it. But you do have to admit, things have seem to slow down a little since A.D.A.M's death. I mean, so many past events had lead up to that storyline; it would have been a great way to end the series.**

**Anyways, this I think is a nice chapter (an effin long chpater), so don't hesitate to leave a comment *wink wink, nudge nudge***

* * *

><p><span>Dance, pt.2<span>

A multitude of things were swarming the thoughts of the confused yet admiring lynx. Her date was another AI with a reputation, a reputation completely opposite from her own. The cybernetic hedgehog sitting across from her had the reputation of being the most destructive of Eggman's creations, the only one who could match Sonic in speed. The only one who had the strength and durability of Knuckles the Echidna. The only one who Nicole could help get over the "wall" of trust and acceptance. It was a wall that she had to climb back over once, and she was going to help Metal Sonic do the same. But first…

"Metal," Nicole spoke up after the waiter left, "could you very slowly explain to me how all of this is happening?"

They had one of the best spots in the entire place: a table for two at the edge of a balcony which overlooked the garden, but was still a few paces away from the dance area (they didn't need to sit at the restaurant area). Not a single person had given the couple an odd look, and that was what was bothering the lynx the most. To make matters worse, she had no idea if the Royal Family would be here as well or not.

The android looked over to Nicole, and quickly took the sight of her in that white dress- _Back to the real world now. There's no way that…_

"Are you talking about right now? Well if you remember, we took a cab-"

"That's not what I meant. Please don't be hiding things from me," she begged quietly. Metal Sonic could hear the hint of sadness in her voice. He sighed, and glanced at the ground before facing her.

"Brace yourself," he warned, causing a slight smile to crack on Nicole's face, "I'll start with my financial well being. Being Eggman's top creation, I was given many responsibilities when not out pursuing that blue hedgehog. Since I was also the most sentient, the first 'job' of mine was to oversee the doctor's largest jewel mine, which he uses to purchase materials he needs from the black market, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, I soon was given full oversight of all his facilities that had to do with jewels and other resources. After learning everything about those mines and reservoirs of resources and after my escape, I found it very easy to make a withdrawal from any one of those areas unnoticed. That explains the rubies I've been pulling out all day."

The lynx nodded, issuing Metal Sonic to go on.

"While still under Eggman's influence, I was charged with representing him when he…are you sure you want to hear the rest? You may not like it," he asked, sounding unsure.

"Yes, please Metal. I want to know more about you."

"Alright," he continued, "As I said before, Eggman used those resources and jewels to pay for materials he need for his empire and creations. I was sent as his representative to the black market. The exchange of goods occurred here. At the Valerie Victoria."

The lynx's eyes widened with shock, "B-but, that's not possible. The _Royal Family_ comes here often. Hell, this is even King Elias's favorite place to eat! How could you have-"

"You might want to let me finish," the robot calmly stated. After Nicole was ready for more he continued, "This area is used as the clack market for that very reason. No one would suspect illegal marketing at a place with this sort of reputation, especially when the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Princess Sally Acorn, comes here with her family. As I was saying, I had come frequently to do business with some of the highest members of Mobian society. Business heads, nobles, scientists, they all wanted things that Eggman could provide. Though they would never sell out their own kind, they found no fault in doing good business. For a small fortune, Eggman would receive things such as unattainable resources like lumber, untainted water, and until recently, Chaos Emeralds. It was a barter system that took advantage over greedy and corrupt Mobians. Because of my frequent business, I became well acquainted with the proprietors. Before Eggman knew I went rogue, I visited the owners and business relations, and made up a story that any transmission from Eggman was the work of a Royal Secret Service investigation. Naturally, they were convinced and I have continued to do business with them on my own. Because of my good relations, I receive quite a warm welcome."

When he finished, Nicole just stared in awe at the revelation. She didn't know what to think. Were the Mobians all around her traitors? Could they really justify themselves with "good business"?

"You don't have to believe me, but no matter where you live or who's in charge, corruption always begins higher up," Metal Sonic added, "just don't judge on behalf of one's past deeds, judge on their current character. Besides, they are only doing business with me now."

That was another thing. Why would Metal still be doing under the table dealings with these Mobians? What did he have to gain? _I guess he just doesn't want Eggman to gain anything…_

"I feel like I should believe you, but I don't know if I want to," the lynx responded. This was too much to take in all at once. The people she had done so much for were stabbing everyone in the back. While she was angry, Nicole couldn't ignore the fact that if she turned them in, the city would be in major economic trouble. Not to mention there would be a panic going around with everyone wondering who they could trust. Was this their true nature? Did Mobians ultimately only care for themselves? No, that couldn't be true. Sonic has saved the world dozens of times…he had saved hundreds of lives…_Mobian lives_ at least.

As he sensed the lynx's discomfort, his emotions flared at him, demanding he do something to lighten the mood. Looking around, he noticed the current song playing in the dance area had just finished up. _Well does she know how to? I mean it's something easy to download for us._

While Nicole stared down at the ground, her ears flat with disappointment, Metal Sonic stood up and walked over to her chair. The lynx looked up to see an open hand from Metal's outstretched arm. This time she was the oblivious one, as the gesture was completely foreign to her. She observed his hand then moved back up to his eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted.

_She has no idea what I'm doing, does she, despite being best friends with royalty, _he thought. That word again. _Not now, __**she**__ comes first!_

"Nicole," he finally spoke up, "would you like to dance?"

Shocked for the second time since they sat down, the lynx felt a huge weight on top of her as she gazed into Metal Sonic's eyes. All she could see was sincerity, no tricks, no hidden agenda.

"What kind of dance? There are a _lot_ of different styles Metal, even with-"

"We'll just see what the band is playing," the robot returned.

Nicole's attention went back to the hand that was reaching for her. Her spirits lifting, a smile crept back on her face as she took the hand and started to walk with Metal to the dance floor. The band was just starting up. Not too many people were out, but that didn't seem to matter since they all knew Metal anyway. She looked to the robot at her side. She had never danced before, but since she was practically a member of the royal family the lynx took up the precaution of downloading many different styles. She assumed Metal had done the same, otherwise how would he have been able to learn? But…_why?_

"Metal, why did you learn how to dance?" she innocently asked.

Taken by surprise, he thought up of an answer, "It was part of my preparations for the black market dealings. I…the doctor felt it was necessary. Must have been his sick humor."

The lynx smirked back, a bit unconvinced, but nevertheless she was just glad that she could finally have a first dance-_Wait a minute! I know this is __**my **__first dance, but…is this Metal's too?_

"Metal have you ever danced before? As with another person?" Nicole eagerly pressed.

"Well, um…no," the android sheepishly replied, putting his hand behind his head, "But that's not important right now, let's just get to the floor."

As they left the balcony, Nicole couldn't help but add another "first" to the list, _So now I've been the first girl he's danced with. I definitely have to be the first he's been to a movie with!_

The two stood at the edge and waited to see what the band was playing. As Metal Sonic scoped for any likely threats, Nicole listened in to the next song. It was a waltz. Katzen Blut. Her favorite.

Since there was too much of a cluster of bio-signatures, Metal decided not to worry and had also picked up on the current song, "Katzen Blut?" he blurted out with a sort of happy surprise.

He glanced over and saw the odd look Nicole was giving him, "Sorry, it's a personal favorite. You do know how to waltz, right?"

With a radiant smile, the lynx slowly nodded and was lead to the middle of the floor. She eyed her oblivious date, trying to figure out just who he really was. She wanted to know everything about him, and tell him everything about her. This mystery man that ambushed her in their first meeting, beat her in miniature golf on their first date, was the first to see her in her first bikini during his first time shopping, and now revealed to share a favorite song during their first dance.

Metal Sonic put his hand on her waist as she put her hand on his arm, their other arms bent and their hands locked. Metal started to lead as the band finished the beginning of the song. As they danced, everything around them seemed to disappear in shadows and blurs. Their eyes only made contact with each others.

Nicole bore into Metal Sonic's blood red eyes a second time that day. She tried to read them and see what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Despite the intimidating first impression he gave, the lynx now saw more than anyone else could have. She saw she was dancing with a prince. A prince proud of what he was. The regal stance he made whenever he wasn't moving; with his arms crossed and his eyes gleaming with authority. Even though he was probably one of the most dangerous enemies to Mobius, Nicole felt safe with him. He made sure that she was safe when he fought with Shadow. He made sure that no other male could see her in something as exposed as a bathing suit. He tried to comfort her when she was down, like he was doing now. She started to feel warm. She had to say something.

Metal Sonic gazed at the AI before him. Her green eyes filled with joy made him different inside, but in a good way. He could never feel threatened by her presence. In fact, her presence actually made him feel at ease, at peace with himself and his inner demons. He admired her impulsiveness, her mature attitude, the ways her eyes lit up when she got happy…and her laugh. Something about her laugh drove him up the wall. It was the single most pleasurable noise he had ever heard. Although she had made a Mobian body for herself which did not show what she really was, Metal Sonic wouldn't have it any other way. She was an artist, and he admired her art. For all he was concerned, this was how she could express her advanced AI and her newfound emotions. Her body was attractive. He had admitted it before. But it was more of an added bonus to what really drew the android in to the engaging AI lynx before him. He had shared a number of first experiences with her, this moment included. It was the lynx in front of him that had unknowingly convinced him to abort his plans, to make him think deeper than he had ever done before. She screamed his name when that pink hedgehog slammed her hammer on him. He would never forget that. The fear in her voice, the fear for _him._ But what did that mean? He started to feel warm. He had to say something.

"Metal-"

"Nicole-"

Both smiled at the mess up (Nicole could tell by Metal's eyes he would be smiling), but they still danced on, as if in a trance. The lynx giggled a bit.

"You go first," Metal Sonic offered, not wanting to throw himself off lead while talking.

She thought of words, words she could say without making the situation uncomfortable or awkward, "This might take a while, I don't really know how to find the words…"

"That's fine, I wasn't sure either. But I am enjoying just dancing with you now."

The last part made the lynx's eyes sparkle. _Like the stars, _the robot mused.

* * *

><p>Sally played with her fork. She and her brother Elias were waiting for their food which was taking a bit longer than usual, surprisingly. Her brother seemed unimpressed with her behavior, but he was also surprised at the lack of service. Though he was the king, he always wore a simple tux to blend in easier, just in case he was ever targeted. It wasn't paranoia; their father had had attempts on his life multiple times. This was merely cautionary. Still, the owners of the Valerie Victoria always knew of their presence, and had always given subtle extra service. Bored as much as Sally, Elias looked over to where the waltz was going on, wishing his wife could have made it. <em>Huh? That looks like Nicole…<em>

Already tired of the fork, Sally moved on to playing with her dress. She was wearing a dazzling light blue dress that matched her eyes, and had matching blue heels. Of course, she had brought along her emergency purse, which contained multiple self defense weapons and gear, just in case. But she was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Sonic wasn't able to come along since he was filling for Knuckles in guarding the Master Emerald, and she wasn't able to contact Nicole for some reason. Looking up, she followed her brother's gaze to the dance floor. Though they were a distance away, Sally was able to recognize of few of the dancers. She glanced back at Elias and noticed he was squinting his eyes with concentration. Curios, she tried to find out who he was looking at. Then she found her. Nicole gowned in a beautiful white dress. At first she was a little angry since her best friend had not told her that she would be here, but in a split second, the princess's attention was focused on who on earth she was with. _Nicole on a date? Why wouldn't she tell me? I wish I could see, but there are too many people in the way…_

The two looked harder, moving their heads from side to side, trying to see past the other dancers that were blocking the lynx's companion. They saw a hint of blue. A metallic blue. Then while the lynx was spun, Sally and Elias got a full view.

* * *

><p>Nicole had found the words. Well, sort of. After debating in her head of what to say, she decided to wing it.<p>

"Metal…do you feel…_different_ right now?"

"Yes…I feel a bit warm…how…how do you feel?"

They continued to dance, shutting out the world around them.

"I feel warm too," she quietly answered. _What's going on…?_

"Nicole..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know what this feeling is…but I like it…"

"Me too…"

They eyes remained locked. The waltz was finishing and reaching the climax. Neither of them knew what was happening. They didn't notice the other dancers leaving the floor.

"Metal?"

"Yes?"

They were lost in time as the music played on, the climax of the waltz was the only thing they heard other than each other.

"Have you ever…been swimming?"

"…No…"

"Everyone! Get out now!" they heard someone scream; the music halted and the trance was broken as Sally Acorn appeared 20 feet across from them holding a strange gun. While nearly all of the other Mobians had left already, Elias hid behind a pillar to see the events unfold.

By instinct, Metal Sonic shoved Nicole behind him to shield her from any possible damage. _Why did I just do that?_

The lynx's stomach dropped when she saw her best friend, and she was frightened for her other friend, "Sally? What are you doing?"

"Get your claws off her Metal Sonic. You picked the last person to take hostage," the squirrel threatened, apparently unaware of what Nicole had just said.

"A gun? Surely you don't think _that_ will suffice to do any damage to me," the robot lowered his head in a glare.

The princess smirked, "Oh don't worry. This is Rotor's experimental 'diffuser'. It's guaranteed to melt through any inorganic material, including you. In fact, he built this just for Eggman's little toys."

Nicole's level of worry sky rocketed. She was such an idiot

"I'm not a hostage Sally, listen to me!" the AI hollered.

"Then get out of there Nicole! You're endangering yourself!"

"Actually," Metal Sonic chimed in, "_You're_ the one pointing the gun at _us_."

"Shut up!" Sally threatened again, "Nicole, what are you talking about? This is Metal Sonic we're dealing with here! Besides, what are you doing here in the first place? And why were you with _him?"_

"Sally I'll explain everything if you just put the gun down," Nicole was close to tears. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to Metal now that Sally had found out.

"I'm not leaving her side until you put the gun down," Metal Sonic declared, "I don't want a stray shot missing me and…"

He couldn't say the rest. Nicole looked up at him with a sad smile.

From behind the pillar, Elias marveled at the devotion and instinctual protection he had for Nicole. He had heard the stories, especially the one where he had almost taken over the world. And yet…here was the vicious killer apparently on a date with Nicole, the king's most trusted friend. If she was around with him, that had to mean something. An AI as advanced as her couldn't be fooled or tricked easily. _Is he really all that evil __**now**__?_

When he noticed the determination in his sister's eye, he knew he had to step in.

"I'm warning you, you robotic cretin, get away from her or else-"

"That's enough," Elias ordered as he stormed out of his hiding place, much to the shock of all three of them, "Sally, put down that gun. I'm asking you as your brother. Don't make me order you as your king…"

Reluctantly, Sally lowered the weapon, but still eyed Metal Sonic with hate and suspicion, "Elias, why are you still here? I thought wanted you to get somewhere safe."

"That can wait, right now I have to stop you from making the wrong decision," he firmly avowed.

Walking in between Metal Sonic and his sister, he inspected the robot he had heard so much about, "I saw how you threw yourself in front of Nicole the moment you saw the gun," he started out, causing the lynx to blush unseen, "And I saw how you refused for her to leave your protection. That takes devotion. I do not know your relationship with Nicole, but if she is here with you, a place where my family is known to visit frequently, she must know something about you that I-_we-_ do not."

"What are you getting at Elias?" Sally called out. Both Metal Sonic and Nicole gave looks wanting to know the same.

The king smiled back at his sister, "To offer him a job. As the captain of my guard."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight back at the palace. Nicole eased into the pool, unsure of what the temperature was. As promised, she did not wear her bathing suit around other male Mobians, so King Elias had the guards avoid the area. <em>It's about time I get to wear this.<em>

The lynx sighed with relief. It had been a long day. A _very_ long day. The whole talk of the castle (and soon the city) was about Metal Sonic and how the king managed to convince Sally of what she thought was the impossible. The lynx looked over to the "talk of the town" slowly getting into the pool, carefully avoiding to stare at her.

"This isn't a Jacuzzi," he confirmed, finally looking up at her. The moon did a perfect job of reflecting her eyes. _Please…not now…I've got to stay together…_

Nicole giggled, "Sorry, I don't know why I said that. I guess I just…forgot…"

"That, or there weren't any guards in here in the first place. Then who-or _what-_ did I pick up?"

Nicole's curse reappeared as the familiar scene kept playing through her mind, "It…it was just…you know after all that's happened today, I don't really remember," the lynx smiled back, hoping her fib would pull through.

Metal Sonic shrugged and continued to watch her. But Nicole was staring in the water as she realized she was leaning on the same wall that Sally was when…

The moments of passion continued to loop through her systems. She felt herself grow warm, until suddenly she pictured herself in Sally's place. Being pressed up against the edge being- _NO! I-I can't I fantasize about that! Ohhh, I'm already feeling warmer than usual. Why does this keep happening? I haven't even kissed anyone yet, how can I just…_

Subconsciously, Nicole moved over to the step that Metal Sonic was sitting on. He was looking up at the sky. But he noticed his friend was feeling warm again.

"Metal…" she whispered without looking at him, "about what happened tonight…I…felt warm because of a reason…"

She looked up to meet his eyes, instantly locking her green to his red, "I…I realized while we were dancing…that…I-I…"

"I like you Nicole," he said abruptly," _a lot._ I…think I know what you're trying to say…I felt warm too. Maybe it's these damned emotions that we can't control, or maybe it's just that…"

"We have a connection," Nicole finished, "I know it goes against everything our systems tell us…but, we do have something…how else could we have…I mean in just two days…"

"We're not good at this," the robot admitted in defeat.

She couldn't help but giggle; hell she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Similar to the laugh they shared in the park, the laughter of one AI caused the other to join in. after a few moments, the two found themselves staring into each other's eyes once more. That's when Nicole got an idea.

"Ummm, Metal? Could you do me a favor?" she asked bashfully, already starting to blush.

"That depends, is Sally going to come out with that gun if I do?"

"Just humor me for one measly second. I need you to focus all of your physical sensors _here,_" she pointed underneath her muzzle and scooted a bit closer.

"Alright, I did that. Now why did you-"

He was cut off by Nicole pressing her lips to the designated region. Her eyes were slam shut, signifying her nervousness. The robot could only revel at the feelings washing over him. She had made a good call with the sensors. The feel of her lips on that sensitive area sent a ripple throughout the entire android's body. He began feeling warm again, even hotter than before. _How is this even physically possible?_

The kiss seemed to last forever for Nicole. She couldn't believe what she was doing. At first, she wasn't sure what to expect, but she certainly wasn't expecting for Metal's "mouth"(?) to feel so warm. Was that because of her? It didn't matter. Now the two had share their first kiss, another thing to add on the list. It didn't matter that he had a robotic shell; she wasn't a real Mobian either. But besides it all, it felt good. Emotionally, it was exactly what she had always heard from Sally and Bunny. She grew even warmer again.

After what seemed like ages, she finally pulled away and slowly opened her eyes to see Metal's shocked reaction. She giggled at the confusion in his eyes, "I'm sorry, was that…"

"No. No, I liked it…I just…never…"

"Me either," the lynx happily replied.

Metal Sonic turned to her smiling face, and then to her eyes. They sparkled like they did when they were dancing…like the stars…brighter even.

He put her hand in his as he titled his head to the sky; the lynx followed.

"Have you ever gazed at the stars Nicole?"

"Yes…I have," she replied as her head rested upon Metal's shoulder.

The two continued to watch every sparkle in that littered in the sky.

_Stargazing…_

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, effin long chapter! I decided to throw in my special touch for King Elias because he doesn't seem to get the respect his character deserves in the comics when he <strong>_**is**_** king. The story needed a Rafiki (Lion King) and I decided that Elias could use the king role as a sort of teacher/friend. Also, the song the two waltzed to is a real song. Its title means "cat's blood", which kind of fits in since a lynx is a cat and all. I don't know, it's from The Cat Returns, one of my favorite movies. I really want to thank everyone who has been with me so far and for all of the support. I never thought this story would get so popular! As if reading this long chapter wasn't enough, I must ask-No, DEMAND one last favor: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!**


	13. Confusion: it's super effective

**A quick heads up: I will be leaving for Williamsburg/Bush Gardens on August 3****rd****, and won't get back until the 9****th****, so next week's update will not be happening. Sorry :(. I will work extra to finish this story, maybe by the end of summer before school starts again. I really don't know if I'll be able to I'll be able to juggle school and stories. **

**Zero D., yea the Fleetway comics were interesting, I really liked their concept of Super Sonic. **

**Back to you guys: Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Confusion: it's super effective<span>

The pink hedgehog, Amy Rose, yawned, stretched, and weakly opened her eyes. She looked around her room with her eyes glazed over, not remembering where she was until she noticed the black and red hedgehog laying next to her, sound asleep.

_Oh, right,_ she smiled to herself as she recalled last night's events and rubbed her eyes. Trying her best not to disturb Shadow's sleep, Amy snuck out of the bed and put on her bathrobe lying on the floor. Though she had greatly enjoyed her night with Shadow, the pink hedgehog couldn't help but feel a little torn about her actions.

_Even though it was romantic, I just can't shake the feeling that I should have waited…I mean, I can't see Sonic and Sally going this far before he pops the question._

That was another thing. Amy knew that she loved Shadow and that he loved her, she just didn't know when he was going to propose. The pink hedgehog couldn't imagine the proud Ultimate Life-Form getting down on his knees; he would probably carry her away to the nearest chapel and inform her on the way. She smiled as she thought about what a future with him would be like.

It was odd how it all happened. After chasing around the man she naively thought was destined to be with her, Amy finally grew up and **ended** up with his complete opposite. Funny how things work out.

She walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the front door. She opened it and picked up the newspaper the welcome mat designed as a heart (Shadow had done his best to persuade to be rid of the "horrid pink thing"). The pink hedgehog almost dropped the paper as if it were scalding hot when she read the headlines:

"METAL SONIC APPOINTED CAPTAIN OF GUARD"

Carefully picking the paper back up, she closed the door and leaned against it, shocked. _That isn't my fault, is it?_

Her attention was immediately diverted when she noticed her lover shifting around in the bed.

_Never mind that now, looks like round two is up,_ the pink he giggled as she loosened her robe and crawled under the covers.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Sonic the Hedgehog flatly stated in disbelief, "You do know what that thing <em>is, <em>right?"

After being told by Sally about what had happened at the Valerie Victoria, the blue _organic_ hedgehog rushed as fast as he could to King Elias, demanding to find out just what was going on. He wasn't happy and made sure that everyone knew it. Now the news had made it all across the city, and the Mobians were in an uproar.

Sonic stood in front Elias with the Council and the other Freedom Fighters: Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, and of course, Sally. Knuckles brought in Vector for extra muscle, leaving Espio and Charmy to guard the Master Emerald for him. Only Amy was not present, but the blue hedgehog could care less at the moment. The only thing on his mind was getting rid of his robotic copy.

The other Fighters did not look happy to say the least, and each one had their own look of disappointment towards Elias, who continued to stay firm and not crack under pressure.

"I do not think you understand. After I saw-"

"I doesn't matter _what _you saw, this is Metal Sonic we're dealing with! Eggman's most dangerous creation!" Sonic interrupted.

"He isn't with Eggman anymore, that's what I'm trying to tell-"

"It doesn't matter if he's with him or not, have you forgotten that he had almost taken over the world?" he continued to press.

Sally stepped in, not wanting Sonic to be reprimanded as a possible threat to her brother, "Sonic, calm down already, shouting isn't going to help here…I already figured that out before," she turned to her brother, "Since we're all here Elias, could you please explain just why you did what you did."

After seeing that everyone had settled, Elias began from the beginning.

* * *

><p><em>K-DEW!<em>

_Download of city map complete._

"All right, it's installed," Metal Sonic confirmed. Nicole thought it would help with his new "job" if he had a full map New Mobotropolis, and copied her own into his systems.

He handed the device back to the lynx, "So this is what you resided in before you created your body," he studied it carefully.

"Yea, that old thing," Nicole half-laughed recollecting her times with Sally when the Freedom Fighters were just beginning, "Now Sally and the gang use it as sort of a portable me. I installed everything from that device into my body so it's not really necessary for me anymore."

Though Metal Sonic was made Captain of the guard, he was still under a temporary probation under Nicole and Sally's watch. He was not allowed to leave the castle grounds unless approved by both of them, and Sally was not going to give him a chance to escape.

The AI hedgehog was not looking forward to serving someone else again, and though he respected Elias for keeping Nicole safe from harm that night, Metal Sonic could not stand to become a subordinate once again. But…he was able to be with Nicole now, wasn't he? And that thing she did in the pool…a…"kiss"? He knew he couldn't do anything rash now, and he didn't want to be separated from Nicole...but having to be under someone else's command...he found the culprit behind his confusion: emotions. Those damned emotions. They were making him struggle with decisions he could have easily made before…

Before he met Nicole.

He looked at the lynx who was leaning against the rail on the balcony, no doubt thinking about the same night.

He was right. In fact, that night was the only thing that had been on her mind all day. The scene of Sally and Sonic was replaced by the two AIs' first kiss and stargazing. She had saved the moment to her memory, and continued to play it over again, not unlike a similar AI had done as well. But the question still remained: what happens next?

Using evidence from previous conversations with Sally and Bunnie, the lynx had to surmise that she and Metal were now a "couple". And why not? They both admitted feelings for each other, they both were AI, and they had already shared so much. And why was Amy the only one who supported her from the start? Usually she is the most immature (in a good way) of the group…and Sally…Sally was Nicole's best friend. Shouldn't she be happy for the lynx?

_I must not fully understand the impact he had left on all them,_ she thought to herself, _But if they could just see Metal the way __**I **__do, then there won't be any more problems!_

She looked over to Metal, who was still studying the device. She was going to end this. Now. Without saying a word she walked over to the android, grabbed his hand, and marched with determination. The metallic hedgehog could only admire her impulsiveness as he was helplessly confused on where they were going.

* * *

><p>"Besides," Elias persuaded, "Since he hates Eggman with a passion, we could use that to our advantage. We may be able to get some information from him so we can better defend ourselves."<p>

The Freedom Fighters remained mostly unconvinced. The only one who tried to stay neutral in the subject was Sally. She had talked to Nicole after that night, and the AI told her everything. From Miniature Golf to their dance. At this point Sally felt somewhat bad for flipping out and pulling out that gun…she ruined her best friend's date. _She _was the "Sonic" this time.

While her brother argued on the robot's behalf, Sally saw the AI couple out of the corner of her eye and sighed, _Dammit Nicole, what are you doing?_

"And that's another thing," Sonic pointed out, "How on Mobius are you actually letting him stay in the castle? That's completely opposite from a safe move! So what if you didn't put your own personal safety into account, what about Sally's?"

"It amuses me that my mere presence causes you so much aggravation," a metallic voice called out, causing everyone's heads to turn to the doorway. There was Metal Sonic, crossed armed and standing firm, with Nicole, who wore a determined face and mocked her companion's position.

"So you finally had the courage to show your face you-" Sonic was cut off by Sally once more.

"Sonic, please don't start a fight here of all places," she begged, knowing full well what would happen to the castle if the two became locked in battle, "Nicole, do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I need to _know_ something," the lynx started, "I want to know why _none of you_ have even considered asking my opinion about all this, since _I _was the one whom Metal had been spending so much time with."

Everyone but Sonic looked away, not wanting to answer the question. The blue hedgehog leaned against a wall, "Look, Nic, we really can't take your word on this since he's your boyfriend and all, so you understand, right?"

The lynx gave out a grunt of surprise, calmly walked up to the blue hedgehog, and slapped him across the face, causing to lose balance and fall on his rear in surprise.

The room was silent with shock. Metal Sonic's eyes glistened with joy and concealed laughter, _She's amazing…_

Sonic got back up and regained his composure, but still angry, "What the hell was _that _for?" he rubbed his cheek in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"Because you think that I'm not in control of my feelings. That I can become an emotional wreck with this subject," she glared back at him, "I can't believe after all we've been through, you are all unable to take me into account for this matter?"

This time everyone including Sonic would not dare make eye contact. Sally walked over to her friend in an attempt to soothe her, "Nicole, don't be mad. It's just because you're emotionally attached to Metal Sonic," the princess looked over to the robot, who remained unmoving, "But I do understand where you're coming from. You've found someone like you, and I'm happy that you're. It's just that he's been known to…well I've told you before you even met him."

On the verge of tears, the lynx looked straight in the eye of her best friend, "Don't judge on behalf of one's past deeds, judge on their current character."

Metal Sonic felt warm inside- _Again, how is this possible?-_ after he heard Nicole use his words for her own. _She really is something else…_

The squirrel reflected on what the lynx said, and smile, "You know, you might be right."

Sally turned to the Council, her brother and the Freedom Fighters, "I am now in support of my brother's decision for right now, but I still want Metal Sonic's probation to be extended."

"What! Come on Sal," her boyfriend complained, "Now you too?"

"Sonic sort of has a point," Tails spoke up, "I mean you were ready to annihilate him less than a day ago…"

Sally continued to support her friend, "Well I also saw the same devotion and selflessness that Elias claims Metal Sonic had for Nicole, so I think if we can get on good terms with him, Metal Sonic would make an excellent-"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Sonic threw his hands up in defeat, "I'm outta here. If you guys want to let this death machine roam free be my guest," and with that the hypersonic hedgehog sped out in a blue and red whir.

Silence dominated the room once again.

"I'm _right here_ you know," Metal Sonic stated with a hint of annoyance, "You should not have to talk about me as if I wasn't."

Nicole giggled.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Message received<strong>*

The purple weasel grunted as he opened his phone to see a message from his current employer, _'Bout damn time you sonuva…wait, what?_

***Delay of plans. Take this time to formulate a possible "Egg Hunt" just in case.***

"Really," Fang snorted, "After waiting all this time…hmmm, 'Egg Hunt'…hehehe, oh I see now. Very interesting."

He dialed a number and leaned against his bike, the Marvelous Queen.

"Helloooooooooooo FANG! Guess how I knew it was you. GUESS!"

He sighed, "Because of caller-"

"Because of caller ID!" the other line screamed, causing the bounty hunter to cringe.

"BEAN, focus! Is Bark with you?"

"Where else would he be?" the Dynamite sarcastically answered.

"'Cause there might be a change of plans…an 'Egg Hunt' if you know what I'm saying," Fang chuckled.

"Is it Easter already?"

Before the weasel could say anything, a loud WHACK was heard from the other line, followed by a multitude of curses.

"Jeez Bark, I knew what he meant!" Bean shouted in anger.

Fang chuckled again, "Look, just be ready to put the 'hunter' in 'bounty hunter' when the time comes alright?"

"Oui, mon capitain! Hehehehehe, hows my Antoine impression?"

"Flawless," the purple Mobian rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure. This pay day _is _gonna be worth it right? Bark wants to know."

"Don't worry, we'll be set for life, buddy," he answered the duck.

"Sniff, you called me 'buddy'. I think I might cry," the Dynamite started to giggle with joy, "We won't let you down Fang! Just give us the word!"

"Perfect," he ended and hung up.

_Perfect…_

* * *

><p><strong>Zero D.: You didn't think I forgot about Fang did you?<strong>

**Back to you all: I know short chapter. I kind of think of this as the beginning of "season two" if you know what I mean. Oh and "Nic" is just going to be Sonic's nickname for Nicole. Do not confuse with Fang's sister. Please. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I get a lot of alerts from people adding this to their Favorites and Story Alerts, but I still like to know everyone's likes and dislikes! REVIEEEEEEEEEEW!**


	14. First Viewing

**Ladies and gentlemen…hey, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I've been sick after I got back from vacation, so this chapter is going to be a little short. And congratulations to Zero D. (If you don't know what I'm talking about check the reviews).**

**But anyway, I'm going to have a little contest/poll type of thing. The thing is, I'm trying to find a good theme song for Metal Sonic. Don't ask why, I just like having a theme song for every character. I was thinking of the Perfect Cell Theme from Dragon Ball Z (Techno Remix, check it out on youtube) ****but if you guys can think up some better ones please tell me. I will not accept hip hop/rap/country/pop for obvious reasons: they all have nothing to do with his character! I have looked at some techno, but most are really just pump up/dance-to songs. Other character theme songs are also acceptable, and if you think you know a song that matches another character, don't hesitate to speak your mind!**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>First Viewing<span>

Elias knew things were going to be difficult after the news had spread throughout the whole kingdom. He understood that there would be an angry mob at the castle gates, that the Freedom Fighters would disagree with him, and that the Council might reconsider his validation as a member.

But he didn't care. The king was confident that he made the right choice, even if it was on a whim. But he had an intuition that Metal Sonic would be useful as an ally, so he did his best to strike a friendship with him.

And surprisingly, it worked. For about a week, Metal Sonic was assigned to be a personal guard to Elias, as Sally's means to find out if the robot was still an enemy. During that week, the two found that they could talk on similar subjects such as politics and personal philosophy. Every now and then, the two would play chess.

The chess games were what really surprised the king. Elias was a renowned chess player, losing only to Mammoth Mogul when invited for a "peace visit" that turned out to be a trap. Big surprise. But Mogul had ages of experience, while the robot had admitted that he had only played chess once as a part of his AI ability while under Eggman's control.

Their first game started out slow, with Metal Sonic relearning the rules and abilities of pieces. The robot had lost his pawns in only a half hour. While Elias felt a bit ashamed for going all out, he was soon in disbelief as Metal Sonic had put him in check mate. While he sacrificed his pawns, Metal Sonic had put the monarch's king piece in a vulnerable position, yet the humiliation of the loss came from one little detail.

Elias still had his queen in play. It was in the center of the board as well. But somehow, the android had maneuvered Elias's defense into his own favor, and trapped the king within Elias's own pieces. In fact, the only pieces the squirrel had lost were his rooks.

"While the king hides in the castle, the best way to get to him is to destroy its foundations," Metal Sonic explained after the game.

After that chess game, Elias looked to the metallic hedgehog as more of an advisor and friend than guard. But this activity did not go unnoticed. The Council did not appreciate the king discussing their matters to one of Eggman's most dangerous machines, and they would never allow meetings to take place if the robot was present. Even though Elias had promised that Metal Sonic would give out _some _information about Eggman, he had never brought it up to the metallic hedgehog since the two would jump from topic to topic when they talked.

Sally wasn't too fond of her brother's new friend either. But since Nicole had pleaded her to give Metal Sonic a chance, Sally had to shrug off her feelings against the android. After Sonic stormed out the other day, Sally tracked him down (baiting him with chili dogs) and convinced him to come to terms with Metal Sonic on their side. While the blue hedgehog refused to let him on the Freedom Fighters (in case Nicole thought about it), he didn't put up any further objection. Sonic still would never address his counterpart directly, and his visits to the castle seemed less frequent.

* * *

><p>A lynx hopped around Sally Acorn's room; dusting, wiping, arranging cushions on the couch, whoops-forgot the movie downstairs…got it, is the DVD player in? Good, let's review:<p>

Clean room?

_Check_

Couch straightened out?

_Check_

DVD player ready?

_Check_

Got movie?

_Check_

Any sign of an oblivious blue hedgehog?

…_No_

Nicole looked at the clock on the wall. Metal's shift had ended 10 minutes ago, where was he? The lynx crossed her arms in disappointment. Tonight was supposed to be his first movie ever, and since he wasn't allowed off the grounds yet to go to the theatre, Nicole asked Sally if they could use her room (for the symbolic reasons). It was not like Metal to be late; he must be talking to Elias again.

Nicole moved over to the door, preparing to go on recon for the AI. When she opened the door, the tardy hedgehog himself was standing in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers…well, sort of. The "bouquet" consisted of a mixed matched jumble of dandelions, buttercups, clovers (_A/N _not shamrocks!), and a single sunflower towering in the middle. Metal Sonic bashfully looked down at the ground before meeting Nicole's confused gaze.

"I, uh-My data indicated that females enjoy flowers," he regained his confidence, "I made a…'bucket' for you. Do you like it?"

Snapping out of her confusion, the lynx smiled back at her friend, _Well, __**more**__than a friend now. Much more._

Even though Metal's "bouquet" looked as if a child made it, Nicole knew he had taken time to make it for her. Just for her and no one else. But the scene before her was rather funny, and she couldn't help but crack up a bit. There was the "killer" Metal Sonic, holding the oddest bouquet ever conceived, oblivious as always.

Before the robot could object to the lynx's laughing, Nicole threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, "Metal, I love it. Thank you."

The robot smirked proudly to himself. He believed he had now mastered this confusing art of pleasing females.

Nicole took the flowers, put them in a spare vase, and guided Metal to the couch where he would watch his first movie. Nicole had introduced herself to movies soon after the defeat of Robotnik and the fall of Robotropolis. At first she enjoyed every one she could download, but after a while she became quite the critic, and only viewed films that she dubbed herself as "good". When her body was complete, Nicole immediately knew what movies she wanted to see and dragged Sally and Amy around from theatres to video stores.

The lynx picked a movie she thought Metal would enjoy. It had action, a good script, and good acting. She cuddled up next to him as they sat on the couch and turned the movie on.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic stared at the screen in disbelief. It had only been halfway through the movie and he already saw instances of logic being thrown to the wayside. First off, the protagonists were children who also happened to be wizards, and apparently there is an entire world of magic and crap and the non magic beings were unable to detect any of it via modern technology. In fact, they were oblivious to all magic. Then he noted that many mythical creatures had been distorted from their original forms and origins. But the worst was how they dealt with the antagonist, who, Metal noted, had the WORST minions the android had ever seen. Eggman's drones accomplished more than them. The protagonist tried to fight fire with fire (or magic with magic in this case), but were clearly outclassed. Metal Sonic didn't understand why they didn't just use the modern weaponry to shoot him or something. But the most baffling thing of all was how one of the protagonists made so many stupid mistakes it was a miracle that he hadn't been killed.<p>

The movie was a bit boring to him as well, but he would never tell that to the lynx sitting next to him. She seemed to be enjoying it, why should he ruin the night?

After debating with himself for a few moments, Metal Sonic decided to secretly enter sleep mode and his eyes slowly shut off.

Nicole intently watched the final scene of the movie, even though she had seen it dozens of times. When the credits began to show, she broke from her trance and smiled up to Metal and asked him if he liked the movie.

No response.

Nicole's eyebrow rose and she took a closer look at the fellow AI.

_He must be in sleep mode,_ she giggled quietly. Normally she would be offended if she caught anyone asleep during a movie she liked, but she couldn't get angry with Metal. Besides, she had found out the majority of the fan base for this specific movie was female, so it made some sense.

She smiled and gazed at the robot for a little bit longer before resting her head on his shoulder and proceeding to sleep mode as well.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short; I just don't feel too well. But thank you for all who have been sticking with me, and don't forget about suggesting a theme for our favorite robot! There will be action next chapter, I promise. Oh, and uh never hesitate to REVIEEEEEWWWW!<strong>


	15. Catch of the Day

**Alright, the story is going to pick up now; apologies for all the filler. I haven't decided on Metal's theme yet, so I'll give another week for suggestions. **

**Saiyakitsune, I was thinking about Gohan Angers before, but it's too heroic. Even my Metal Sonic is still a villain. But I love that song.**

**Anyways, don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. I've decided to give Metal Sonic a better one-time rival figure than his organic counterpart, so I NEED your feedback.**

* * *

><p><span>Catch of the Day<span>

A familiar castle. A familiar hallway. A familiar lynx talking with a familiar robotic hedgehog.

"So you've made a higher extent of PLA structures in your firmware to help with your control over the nanites," Metal Sonic hypothesized. _Very impressive._

Nicole nodded, "Yea. It took a bit of trouble creating it on my own, but the payoff has helped a ton. What I want to know is how you upgraded your own high-level synthesis. I need Rotor's help for that level of programming." _How on earth could he have done that?_

"Well, the first thing I had to do was-"

The android was cut off by the distant sound of what seemed like a cry for help. The AIs listened in and detected footsteps at a rapid pace. The ruckus appeared to be heading towards them, as Metal Sonic concluded. The panting image of Antoine D'Coolette became visible as he neared the pair. _And interrupting our conversation no,_ Nicole noted.

"Madame Nicole! Aide-moi! Aide-moi!" the coyote cried.

"Calm down Antoine, tell me what's wrong," Nicole attempted to calm him down. Meanwhile her companion decided it would be best for his audio sensors to be spared from the Frenchman's banter, and proceeded to turn them off. He would have trouble reading the coyote's lips, since he would be switching between languages mid sentence.

"Madame Nicole, it eez horrible! Mes amis, the chefs, they have all called in sick! And it is not even breakfast yet! What has happened? What are we going to eat?"

Nicole rolled her eyes, _That Antoine…_

"Antoine," she calmly spoke, "they're just chefs. It's not like we're in an emergency."

"Oui," he returned, "Oui, we are!"

"Ha!" Metal Sonic spat out, causing the other two to turn, "is that all it will take?"

The lynx eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean, Metal?"

"If preparing food is the only way to cease his annoying whining, _I'll_ cook breakfast!"

Both Nicole and Antoine took a step back, shocked at the abruptness of the android. The coyote quickly recovered, though, and scoffed at the offer, "Really? Do you expect _any _of us here to be dumb enough to eat whatever cuisine you create? Who sez you will not poison us, hmm?"

"Antoine!" Nicole glared, "Metal wouldn't do anything like that. I can't believe you would say such things, hasn't he proven himself trustworthy yet?"

The coyote gave a quick sideways glance before returning his gaze back to the robotic hedgehog. He sighed and looked to the ground, knowing he was in the wrong for his accusations. What would Bunnie say?

"Oui, you are right," he turned back to Metal Sonic, "apologies, monsieur, for any offense I may have caused."

"So long as it keeps you quiet," the robot muttered inaudibly. He walked past the two in front of him and swiftly turned about, "So where's the kitchen?"

* * *

><p><em>Sizzle. Crack. Sizzle.<em>

"Eggs are done," announced Chef Metal Sonic to the nearest waiter. The duck waiter took the dish and hurried out to the dining hall.

_Well this is easy, _the android thought, _all I had to do was download some recipes and watch the cooking channel so I could copy the chef's movements. Regardless of my methods, that damned coyote better learn some respect. Hmmmmm…"laxative". What's this do again?  
><em>It took less than half an hour for Metal Sonic to get ready. But much to Elias's objection, Antoine had Sally agree to oversee the robot's activity all throughout the cooking. Of course, Nicole tagged along, eager to see her fellow AI's first time cooking. Once again she found herself admiring that blue hedgehog. And for some reason she felt drawn to watching him make breakfast like a trance. Both her and Sally were at the kitchen entrance, the lynx gazing at the metallic chef. Sally looked over and confirmed the look in her best friend's eyes.

"It's hard to look away isn't it?" the squirrel poked, knocking the lynx out of her trance.

"Huh? What do you mean? What is?" she tried to ask innocently. Sally didn't buy it though.

"Don't worry, you're not alone," she chuckled, "There's just something about watching a man cook that draws women in. Even if he is a psychotic robot."

"Get your own," Nicole warned playfully with a smile. They shared a laugh, a moment needed ever since that tense night at the Valerie Victoria.

"All finished," they heard Metal Sonic call out.

Sally stared in amusement as Nicole giggled at the robot covered in pancake mix, flower, and other ingredients. The apron was in even worse shape and the now messy chef's hat Metal Sonic wore was tilted so that it only covered one ear.

"Metal," the lynx giggled again, "you're filthy."

His sensors ran wild at the most holy sound that was Nicole's laugh, "Yes well, the demon known as pancake mix put up a hell of a fight." _Look at you…reduced to a chef! How could you let- NO! I'm happy as long as Nicole is happy. The plan…the plan is just taking another direction for now…_

His unnoticed internal struggle was interrupted when he thought about Nicole's observation. He looked down at himself. He was quite filthy.

"Perhaps I may wash?" he asked politely before his hand was grabbed by Nicole's.

"Of course you can," the female AI cheerily answered, "C'mon, follow me! Sally, you don' mind if I take him to wash up, do you?"

"Of course not," she replied, "I'll just go and check on how the food was."

When the three separated, Sally quickly entered the dining room to make sure nobody was poisoned or such. She was shocked to see that everyone, even Antoine, was digging in and telling the waiters to compliment the chef (only Elias, Sally, and Antoine knew so there wouldn't be uproar).

"So, uh, how's breakfast?" she nervously asked.

She received responses ranging from "Delicous!" to "Best pancakes I've ever had". Deciding the food was safe, she joined in next to her brother. By the end of breakfast, everyone seemed content and full. Except for Antoine, who ran out of the room, desperate for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>How long can I keep this up? I'm a war machine; I can't just be on pointless guard duty for the rest of my existence! I've waited for freedom like this; I need…I need to get out for a bit. <em>

Red eyes bore into a mirror with such intensity that Metal Sonic thought it would break. He was restless. Something had to happen. _Soon. Now._

His hopes were soon answered. That day, word had reached the Royal Secret Service that Scourge the Hedgehog had escaped his imprisonment. It wasn't known how, but Sonic and the rest of the F.F. were positive he had help. Elias and Sally quickly organized teams to search for the rouge. Metal Sonic was the first to volunteer.

But Metal Sonic didn't care; he didn't even know who this "Scourge" was. All he did care about was getting out of the palace. Out in the open air. And to add a bonus, Nicole was sent to go with him as a partner for information, since no one bothered to brief him on the mission. Sonic was determined to find this "Scourge" first, and the blue Mobian made it clear after he grabbed Sally and Tails and dashed out. He took a radio with him, and Elias made sure the rest of the teams had one of their own.

Right now Metal and Nicole were flying over to some old caves by a large hilltop, since the android decided the location would allow his sensors to take in more information. He scanned for a few minutes until a faint bio-signature appeared. It looked familiar, but the caves were somehow able to cause some interference. Metal Sonic carefully descended about 20 feet in front of the mouth and gently helped Nicole get down.

"Did you find something?" the lynx inquired.

"I think so, but there's no telling who- or _what-_ it is, so stay here while I check it out."

"Such chivalry," Nicole taunted.

"Yea, yea," the robot retorted as he carefully walked over to the cave entrance. He knew their presence did not go unnoticed, and that the signature he detected should be coming out right about-

"Unless you're the milkman, I suggest you leave before I kick your sorry ass," a green hedgehog in a black jacket and sunglasses cracked his knuckles as he exited the cave. If that wasn't strange enough, this hedgehog looked exactly like Sonic.

"Sonic?" Metal managed to say. He checked the Mobian's bio-sig for a complete analysis. It was a perfect match with Sonic's, but the AI thought he detected…something else.

"Sonic what the hell are you doing you damned idiot," the robot almost shouted, which greatly confused the green Sonic.

Nicole facepalmed, _Really? He's __**that **__oblivious? Sigh, but I guess it's my fault since I never to brief him._

"We're supposed to be looking for this 'Scourge'," Metal Sonic called out once more.

"What the…" Scourge replied, "You're calling _me_ an idiot? You can't even remember who I am!"

"What are you talking about, I've never even-" Metal was cut off by Nicole shouting at him. A bit aggravated he turned around, "What? Come out here so I can hear you better!"

Scourge followed the robot's view, "Who are you talking to…_ohhh,"_ he mockingly cooed, "The computer babe is here. Hey Nikki, what's a broad like you doing with Metal Sonic? Your pals allowed you to get captured?"

The AI lynx glared at the evil Mobian before returning her attention to Metal, "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you about Scourge, but that's him," she pointed.

"No, that's Sonic. He has the same bio signature," the robot answered back.

"Hey," Scourge interrupted, "I am _not_ the same as Sonic! The Master Emerald gave me one helluva upgrade!"

After confirming that the "something else" in this Sonic's bio-sig was the Master Emerald's…"upgrade", Metal Sonic ran different possibilities of the origin of the creature in front of him in mere seconds.

"I see," the android said more to himself, "You must be the Anti-Sonic. That would explain the reputation among that damned blue hedgehog, and your congruent bio-signature of Sonic."

Scourge looked a bit surprised, "Since when did you start speaking so…for lack of better term, _elegantly?"_

"I told you before we have never met," was the robot's response.

"What are you talking about? I fought you before," Scourge affirmed, "Me and Sonic teamed up on you…sorta."

Metal Sonic gave a quick glance to Nicole, who merely shrugged, _So the doctor __**had**__ made more units…_

"Which brings us to my previous question," the green hedgehog continued, "Why are _you_ here Nicole?"

The lynx stuttered, but before she could answer Metal spoke up for her, "She is my intel for the mission. Think you can guess what the objective is?"

"Hmmm," Scourge mockingly put a hand on his chin, "Would it be to get your ass whooped by little, old me? I really don't like this 'good guy trying to be badass' shtick you got going on."

Metal Sonic's databanks informed him that that was an insult.

"Heh, 'good guy'," he mused. Nicole looked over with a look of concern. _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Maybe I should tell you ahead of time," Scourge taunted once more, "that I beat both Sonic and Shadow single-handedly."

He snickered. Yes there was definitely Sonic in there somewhere. The smugness and bragging was a dead giveaway. This should be very fun indeed.

"I don't care; taking down Sonic the Hedgehog is what I was created for. Technically speaking, you _are_ still Sonic, but you don't have his advantage."

"Oh yea? What's that?"

"You don't have any friends to hide behind," the android glared before returning his attention towards Nicole, "Nicole, get somewhere safe."

The lynx nodded as she ran about 30 feet away and hid behind a large boulder. Scourge followed her every move and snickered again, "So you got a squeeze huh? I guess even robots have those needs."

"W-What do I have to squeeze?"

"Shut up and fight."

"Ladies first."

Scourge attempted a first strike super-speed punch, but his fist was caught effortlessly and he was thrown into the air. In an instant, Metal Sonic appeared before him and mid-air kicked him back into the ground.

Scourge got up and brushed himself off, _Great. I gotta go all out for this one._

The two were at it again were throwing, dodging, and exchanging punches, while Nicole helplessly watched from her protective spot. Why did she have to be so…powerless. She wanted to help. She failed to even tell Metal about Scourge and warn him in case they find him.

Despite trying to berate herself, Nicole's attention was fully drawn to the fight before her. But like the skirmish with Shadow, both hedgehogs were moving at fast speeds and she couldn't keep up. _You better come out alive…_

The green menace spin dashed into the side of Metal Sonic, pushing the robot back. But he quickly recovered and grabbed his opponent by the head and threw him into the hillside. _Yes…I remember this…what I was made to do. It feels…addictive. My sensors are flaring with anticipation, my systems flooding with strategies and tactics. I feel alive; the thrill of battle filling me with a sense of purpose!_

"Come on," he called out, "Is that all? What happened to all the boasting I heard earlier? I guess it is the small dogs who bark the loudest."

Scourge lunged out at him, hooked an arm around Metal Sonic's neck and proceeded to deliver punch after punch anywhere he could.

For some reason, the punishment he was receiving only made Metal Sonic more excited. He broke off Scourge with a spin dash of his own and jetted a punch into the green hedgehog's stomach. Following through, he pile-drived him upwards before looping and finishing into the ground once more.

The dust cleared. Scourge was getting up once more. _Ok, backup plan…I gotta get the fuck outta here!_

Metal Sonic levitated above the ground, arms crossed, "You know you're right. You aren't Sonic."

Scourge's ears shot up and he faced the robot, anger written all over his face. This was no time to taunt.

"Rather," Metal Sonic continued, "you're all of his weaknesses. Instead of his rare temperance, you have his short fuse. While he actually has knowledgeable skill in fighting, you merely base off instinct and cheap tricks. While he fights with passion, you fight with mere rage and your ego."

"Why you…"

"And while Sonic will always fight to the bitter end, you're a coward," the android sneered, "I know you are planning to run away."

"That's IT!" Scourge snarled as he threw a well placed kick into Metal Sonic's face, knocking him back.

"What about you?" Scourge snarled again, "Your very purpose was to destroy Sonic, but after all this time you haven't destroyed bubkis! Sure, some cities, some civilians, some soldiers. But not Sonic! You have literally _failed_ at life!"

The green hedgehog close-lined the android at super speed. He dove for another attack but was held off by Metal Sonic's black shield.

_He's getting angry…good. These emotions are so useful to incorporate into battle. _Metal Sonic was in control, and that's just how he liked it.

"Hah! That was when I served under Eggman. That bumbling buffoon couldn't possibly dream of creating a machine equal to my current status!"

"Sheesh, and you said _I _was gloating?" Scourge scoffed as the two delivered each a punch to the neck, their killer instincts guiding them. Unfortunately for Scourge, he did not have the metallic body possessed by his adversary, and air was cut off for a moment. Oddly enough, the android was giving him time to recuperate. _This is my chance._

He kept up an act as if he was critically injured. But Metal Sonic didn't buy it for an instant. Out of sheer desperation, the green hedgehog kicked up dirt into the robot's face and sped away in the opposite direction, only to be hit in the back by a blast of energy.

The glow of Metal Sonic's hand dimmed. _Good. Using my Chaos abilities with my targeting system was a success._

Scourge got up once more, curious to know how he was downed. His eyes widened when he saw the robot's hand glowing with Chaos energy, "Wha-?"

"As I was saying," Metal Sonic spoke up, snapping Scourge back into battle mode, "You're nothing. You're just a cowardly little boy. Just because daddy would never give you attention, you thought you had to rebel against him? He must have seen you as a failure when you were merely a child."

He laughed; a laugh Nicole had not heard before. This wasn't his amused chuckle; this was dark, almost evil. It was as if he was a different person.

Scourge's temple was pulsing. He didn't just go there.

"Now you're just a spineless prima donna. You try to act tough as nails, but even with a power up from the Master Emerald, you fall in shameful defeat. Maybe you should go back to being 'Anti-Sonic'; the only 'scourge' here is the pitiful waste of time known as your existence-"

"YAAAAAAAA," Scourge blindly roared as he charged full speed at Metal Sonic. Expecting this very reaction, the robot swiftly attached his hand underneath his enemy's chin and used Scourge's own momentum against him and sent him crashing into the ground another time. The android flew up above his prey and blasted the downed Scourge with a blast Chaos energy. _There is no place like the battlefield._

He landed near the groaning body, confirming he was no longer a threat to Nicole.

_Nicole! _

"Nicole," he looked around for the unmistakable signature, "Where are you? Are you safe?"

He saw the lynx's head pop out from behind a large rock. She looked around them immediately ran towards him, crash landing into his embrace.

"I think I'll give that a seven out of ten," he chuckled.

Nicole blinked and looked up into his blood red eyes. Was this the same Metal who was laughing almost maniacally a few moments ago? No, this was _her _Metal. _Her_ "blue hedgehog".

"Let's contact the others," she suggested to the other AI. He agreed and they proceeded to walk over to where Nicole left the radio until they heard a crackling, weak chuckle. They turned around and saw Scourge on his knees trying his best not to hurt himself laughing.

"I guess all _three_ of us Sonics aren't that different from each other," he managed to spit out, "I mean, Sonic has Sally, I've got my girl Fiona, and you…"

Metal Sonic glared back. Nicole looked up with pleading eyes. She didn't want to see him like _that _anymore today.

"…you," Scourge continued, "you got that babe of a computer. I have to admit, she is one _fine_ piece of ass-"

A metal fist smashed the green hedgehog's face back into the dirt. _Where he belongs, the trash._

"Metal…" Nicole sighed, "you didn't have to do that."

"He's scum, it's what he deserves."

In a respective tone, Nicole asked her companion, "Wouldn't Sonic and the others say the same about you?"

He glanced away, and finally turned his whole body aside, "No. If anything they would say I deserve worse."

The other AI looked down, "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be. It's because of conversations like these that we connect we each other more."

That brought a smile on the lynx's face. She grabbed Metal Sonic's hand and they both walked over to the radio. Scourge wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Metal Sonic looked back at the desecrated hill top. The fighting, the rush of battle; how he had longed to taste it again. And he did. For now, he was satisfied. But sooner or later, the restlessness will return, and he might have to find an alternate option of easing himself. He looked at Nicole. She noticed his gaze and returned it with a smile.

Those eyes.

The thrill of testing your strength.

That smile.

The satisfaction of victory!

Her laugh.

_Her laugh._

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know I had to do some research on my own for Metal and Nicole's "computer talk". I'm not exactly sure what they're actually talking about either hahaha! Surprisingly, Scourge was pretty easy to write. And sorry the update is late, but I never felt like the fight scene was good enough. Anyways, don't forget to suggest a theme for Metal Sonic, Nicole, or anyone else you want! And of course: PLEASE<br>R.E.V.I.E.W!**


	16. Mission Complete

**Huzzah, new profile pic!**

**I don't think I'll be able to keep up with the weekley routine updates, so for those that do not have an account, I would suggest check in a couple times a week just in case.**

**In other news, I want to thank everyone for the suggestions for Metal Sonic's theme including Ultima, eternal mist, Zero D., ****Wise old p1neapple, and Saiyakitsune****. It's sort of tied between Zero D.'s Unicron theme (except I would use the instrumental, not the techno-ish one), Perfect Cell's theme, and Vegeta's "Hell's Bells" theme (the badass one) since all are different from each other. ****Wise old p1neapple, I can understand What I'm Made of, but isn't that Sonic's theme for Sonic Heroes or something? :D I dunno, but the lyrics do fit Metal very good, it's just that I thought the tune is a bit too heroic. No hard feelings? **

**Thank you everyone who has been with me and this story!**

* * *

><p><span>Mission Complete<span>

A squirrel, a cyborg bunny, and a lynx were sitting in the library, since it was the only place the three could be at peace. If Nicole had been taken anywhere in public, she would be swarmed with Mobians armed with questions and demanding answers. While Sally's suspicion had all but diminished, Bunnie was still on Anotione's opinion.

But Nicole could care less about the Mobian citizens. Right now, she was having the routine girl talk with Sally and Bunnie; and this time, the lynx was able to participate in _all_ the conversations. No more listening with envy for her. Now _she _could join in on the boy talk.

"So tell us," Sally asked Nicole, "have you done anything special for Metal?"

"Special?" the AI tipped her head, "What do you mean?"

Bunnie nudged her shoulder, "Sugah, I think you know what we mean."

"Uh, ummm," Nicole started to blush. They weren't implying…no, they couldn't be-

"Bunnie, knock it off. Nicole, we're just wondering if you've gotten him a gift, or did something that he would like. You know, since he made you that masterpiece and all," Sally jabbed her thumb at the "bouquet" from movie night, "Haven't you done something special for him?"

"Should I make him a bouquet too?"

Sally face palmed, "No, that's not what I'm trying to say."

"We know there aren't really a lot of things you could do," Bunnie explained, "but, he has to be interested in somethin' other than fighting."

Nicole thought hard. She put her hand under her chin and stared into space as she reviewed saved data from her times with Metal.

"I mean, it could be anything you guys have done together before. Like the miniature golf game you had, or when you went shopping, or-"

"That's it!" Nicole exclaimed as her eyes brightened with enthusiasm.

"What's-"

"That's exactly what I'll do," the lynx continued. She was standing up now, having gotten excited.

"Calm down, sugah. You have to tell us what you're gonna do before-"

"We'll dance!"

The room grew quiet. Sally and Bunnie side glanced at eachother, then returned their confused looks towards Nicole, whose beaming smile slowly faded away at their reactions.

"Why do you want to dance?" Sally asked. _Maybe hanging out with Metal Sonic is becoming unhealthy for her._

"Well, that night at the Valerie Victoria…" Nicole started out, "We danced…and, well…ummm."

She was blushing. How could she tell them the way she felt? That night was magical, nothing could ever compare. She eyed the ground, too unsure to look either of her friends face to face. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that both Sally and Bunnie had calm, understanding smiles.

"You both liked dancing with each other, didn't cha?" the cyborg rabbit winked.

"Um, yes," was all the lynx managed to say as she sat back down, her face still red as ever. She wished Metal was there to give her some confidence- _No way, am I insane? It would just be more awkward. Sigh, but…_

"So how are you going to pull it off?" Sally piped to get the AI's attention, "Is there someplace special you want to dance? Maybe a certain song?"

Nicole's ears perked up, "Actually there is a song…when we were at the Valerie Victoria…"

"Well, what's the name?"

"It was a waltz: Katzen Blut."

"Classy," Bunnie replied, "Do you want it to be a surprise?"

Nicole thought about the prospect of "surprising" the metallic hedgehog and remembered the last time he was "surprised":

*** **_It was the last day of New Mobotropolis Anniversary week, and Nicole had taken her time to arrange a firework show. Even though she knew the Mobians loved fireworks, the AI was secretly doing this merely because Metal had probably never seen fireworks before. Why wouldn't he? It's not like he had time while under Eggman._

_She was at the highest balcony in the castle and she had invited her AI companion to join her. For some reason he was a bit late, and wasn't in time for the start of the show. The first couples of pyrotechnics were loud and brightened the sky in a reddish hue in order to get the whole city's attention. And they worked, but a little too good._

_Suddenly the door to her room was broken down with a loud CRASH and Nicole spun around to see Metal Sonic looking frantic with his hands glowing green._

"_Nicole! We're under attack!"_

_It had taken nearly twenty minutes to fully calm the android down, and even then he was cautious the rest of the night. The "surprise" didn't turn out so well…_*****

"No, surprising him is never a good idea," the lynx confirmed.

"Hmmmmmm," the squirrel bit her lip, "Don't worry Nicole, we'll help you out."

The AI smiled at her two friends. While neither of them was fully at terms with Metal Sonic, they still did their best to make her happy. And she was happy; she finally was. Before Metal came into her life she was alone.

_And so was he…_

They found solace in each other, though neither of them knew it until that fateful night and dance. That first date; that first **kiss**. Now every time she thought about him, something in her systems flared up and she felt warm inside. But when she was with Metal, there was only calmness and peace. A Shangri La state of mind, so to speak.

And she knew Metal felt the same way. They had talked about each new emotion they discovered, but neither of them could pinpoint this new feeling.

_Of course that oblivious hedgehog doesn't know, _she giggled in her head.

* * *

><p>After Bunnie had left, Nicole pulled Sally closer, looking a bit nervous.<p>

"Yea, Nicole? What is it?"

"Sally," the AI spoke softly, "Do you think…my emotions are real?"

The princess raised an eyebrow, "What? Why would you…"

She saw how lost the lynx was. Was this all because of Metal Sonic?

Taking Nicole's hand to comfort her, Sally smiled back, "Nicole, if there's one thing that makes you a person, it's those emotions and feelings. Noting could be more real than those. Even an AI like you can have them."

The nervousness left the lynx, but Sally continued, knowing what the next question would be, "And if Metal is just as you describe him as, then his emotions are just as real. You two are the same, and probably the only of your kind."

After an unexpected hug from the AI, Sally was left alone to work on the "Semi-surprise".

* * *

><p>Tick.<p>

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

_Gonna break it._

Tock.

_Gonna SMASH it._

Tick.

_Gonna-_

Metal Sonic left the hallway, having lost all patience in waiting for Princess Sally's "big announcement". He had been standing in front of the ballroom doors for an hour or so, and the grandfather clock ten feet away from him was finally getting on his nerves. Though it was classy, the clock was quite the antique and made a very distracting noise. But just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard the slight sound of the ballroom door handle turning, and by the time Sally had opened it, the robotic hedgehog had managed to zoom back into his original position unnoticed.

The squirrel looked around; as if she was making sure no one was near. Her attention returned towards the android and she silently motioned for him to enter.

_What is this? Some sort of game? _

When he walked into the ballroom, no lights were on, and the windows were blocked so that sunlight couldn't enter. Before he turn on his night vision sensors, both Sally and Bunnie appeared in front of him and requested he leave his normal visual sensors active. The android reluctantly agreed as he watched the females exit the room. Something was going to happen, and he was getting to-

A spotlight appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Metal Sonic stared in awe at the AI lynx known as Nicole in her gorgeous white dress from Chez Vetements.

"N-Nicole?" _Did I just stutter? _

Nicole was beaming back at him, "Yes, Metal. It's me. It's also my turn to ask for a dance."

The robot thought he was hallucinating- _which is of course, impossible- _as Nicole's dress seemed to be glittering while a song started to play. A waltz: Katzen Blut.

Metal Sonic found himself walking towards the other AI. For some reason, an unknown force was compelling every movement and action he took. Such as taking her hand, putting his other on her waist, and leading the waltz as the world seemed to dim down. It was just like at the Valerie Victoria. They were gazing into each other's eyes. Nicole was smiling and could tell her companion was smiling as well. It was perfect. She had timed everything just right: the music, the lighting, the reaction of her-

_What was he __**now? **__What did these feelings mean for their relationship?_

Her thoughts and the dance, however, were cut off short. A loud crash sounded from outside the castle. Right outside the castle. Nicole turned the lights back on and changed to her normal purple dress attire (she infused her white dress with nanites) and the two proceeded to the windows in order to find the source of the noise.

Gunfire.

Immediately, Nicole teleported both to the outside as Metal Sonic zipped through to the nearest door. They met up with the other guards, Sally, Elias, Rotor, Antoine, and Sonic at the culprit's location.

"Guards, evacuate the castle and get everyone in the city to the lower levels," Elias ordered, "Metal Sonic-"

"I know," was the reply as the hedgehogs, squirrels, and lynx stood their ground against Dr. Eggman inside of a newly rebuilt Egg Breaker. But the Breaker was outfitted with only a large shield and bazooka, to which Metal Sonic confirmed that Eggman was executing a hit-and-run mission. _But how did he get here? Surely he didn't…_

"Eggman!" Sonic called out, clenching his fist in the air, "How did you-"

"Surely you're not asking me that," the mustachioed man taunted, "I believe you all can figure out the reason by your own pea sized brains."

All heads turned to the robotic hedgehog, all but two filled with hate. Elias only looked suspicious to what Eggman had implied, while Nicole searched Metal's eyes for answers. The android didn't even return a glance to anyone. He seemed like his mind was in another place. _He's calculating, _she thought to herself, _but…what?_

"I knew it," the heroic Mobian spat, "You've been on this all along!"

He turned to Sally and then Elias, "What did I tell you? What did I try to warn you guys against?"

Sally never took her eyes off Metal Sonic while Elias tried to object to the other hedgehog's accusation.

"Don't give him _all _the credit," Eggman continued to boast, "after all, it was my genius that hacked into his memory systems to find out where he's been this whole time. I merely looked in and found out the shields of the city were powered down during this 'Anniversary Festival'. And since he was so crucial in helping me rid the world of you one and for all, I guess I could take him back under my…my, uh…Metal Sonic what's wrong with you? Are you laughing? I DID NOT PROGRAM SUCH BEHAVIOR! I-…"

He remained silent as once again all attention was diverted to the robot. He seemed to be shaking. A low noise was emitted from his direction. It resembled laughter.

This was too much for the AI hedgehog. All this time he built up a plan, met Nicole, _gave up _the plan for her and against every fiber of his being. Now here was his chance, screaming at him to take it. The irony. The just irony. He internally apologized to Nicole.

Metal Sonic's knees buckled, and he fell upon them, his head still facing the ground. He threw his head up and the laughter instantly grew louder and more…maniacal.

Nicole had heard this laugh before, back when he fought with Scourge. But this felt more ominous. He had no control over this laughter. She looked on with concern as the person she cared for most seemed to laugh on the brink of insanity. Ixis Naugus would have been put to shame.

Everyone grew uncomfortable, even Eggman.

"Yes, Metal, that is, erm- that's enough now," he meekly commanded.

The laughter started to die down, and the robot could barely speak in complete sentences, "You don't understand, you blazing idiot!"

"How dare you-"

The android stood up, confidence in his eyes, and walked toward the mad doctor who was preparing to get his machine into action. But that wouldn't happen. The robotic hedgehog moved his right forearm to his speaker system located in the mouth. Nicole saw a small communicator. Elias looked on with confusion, while Sonic and Sally's expressions of hate did not falter.

"Egg Breaker, this is Metal Sonic," he ordered into his arm. At once, the machine halted, much to the surprise of everyone, especially Eggman.

"What? H-How did you…"

"I can't believe you were actually dumb enough to try and access my memory systems to find out where I was. I guess in hindsight an ounce of prevention _is _worth a pound of cure."

"Stop blathering! Explain!"

"Very well," Metal Sonic darkly chuckled, "I thought you would try to hack into my memory banks, being the easiest to get into, in order for you pinpoint my location, so I created a false bank as a buffer to protect myself."

Nicole listened on, admiring the preparation of the AI. Elias nodded his head in admiration as well.

"Of course, I had also implanted a virus," he continued, rendering the engineer speechless in shock. A grave look went over Eggman's face as his greatest creation went on, "This virus hacked straight through to your mainframe computer unnoticed, bearing the same codes as your system, and immediately deleted all data on me, my development, blueprints, and any other Metal Sonic information available. As you see, I had to use a sneaky move such as that; a direct assault on your computers would have proved counter-effective."

Eggman was now fuming with anger. How dare he humiliate him by- but wait. That didn't explain…

"It gets better," Metal Sonic started to chuckle again, "Though it took time, I had created a second objective to the virus after the first was complete. Afterwards, the virus spread into every machine in the Eggman Empire that was connected to the main system. I calculate that is about eighty to eighty five percent of all your forces. That virus embedded new coding that would initiate a reboot that would divert your creations' 'loyalty' to me. And with one simple order, the Eggman Empire will fall under my control."

"What?" both Sonic and Eggman gasped. Although the laughter concerned her, Nicole couldn't help but feel proud as she spied on Metal Sonic from behind Sally.

"You're-you're lying!" Eggman screamed in a fit of rage as he tried to regain control of his Egg Breaker, "I built you, you piece of steel, DO AS I COMMAND! Don't make me use the self destruct-"

"Egg Breaker," Metal Sonic coolly ordered, "Send the good doctor on a little trip."

The head of the Egg Breaker that the fat professor was sitting in started to rumble. Soon, the head rocketed off out of the city and into the forests, Eggman screaming for his life the entire way. The headless Breaker remained motionless, waiting for its next orders.

Metal Sonic activated his communicator once more, "Attention Eggman Empire. This is Metal Sonic. If there are any sightings of Doctor Eggman, proceed to search and destroy."

He clicked it off and turned to the others, "Well that takes care of…"

He sensed the tension in the air. Elias and Nicole looked at the others, unsure of what they would do. Metal Sonic may not have been worried, but they were. Elias did not want to lose his friend, and Nicole did not want to lose her…what _was _he to her?

"I sense the trust you may have finally gained from me is now gone," the robot solemnly stated. Some nodded, Sonic scoffed.

"I never trusted you from the start," he made clear to point out, "I was the smart one this time. Mr. Metal Sonic sir, you have our permission to leave and never show your face here again before we turn you into scrap metal. Run off to your new empire you maniac. I mean it, and I think I speak for everyone as well."

The same heads nodded. But two did not.

"Sonic…" Nicole started out, only to be cut off.

"Save it, Nic. I don't wanna hear it right now."

"Don't talk to her that way," Metal Sonic threatened. He was hoping he'd be able to see how far his Chaos abilities had progressed.

"Oh yea, that's right. You think you 'like' her. You two are supposed to be a couple."

"What do you mean by that," he glared back.

"I think it's obvious you've been using her from the start!" the blue hedgehog accused, "In fact, this could have been your little scheme all along!"

"That's not true!" the robot almost shouted, "How could you even say that? You can't have any possible idea of what we've been through in these couple weeks. Every day we connected more, and it got to the point where I l…"

He stopped. How could he say something like this? His emotions were taking control of him. _I can't let this happen to me…I can't-_

"WE"RE YOU ABOUT TO SAY LOVE?" Sally mockingly called out, "You've got to be kidding me! Just who do you think you are? I'll tell you what, you're just a robot! You're fake! Talking about emotions like love as if you were a real person, ha! You were created in a lab, not in a womb. You can't love!"

In a flash, Metal Sonic appeared before the now surprised princess and backhanded her cheek, causing Sally to fall down.

Sonic almost lost it, "That's it, he's dead-"

"That _wasn't _for me," the AI informed before Sonic could make a move. Everyone looked confused, and Sally rubbed her cheek wondering what he meant-

She understood.

Sally quickly looked up behind her to see Nicole, desperately trying to hold back tears. But she couldn't, and everyone had the misfortune to hear the lynx's sobs. She stared back at her best friend, hurt and angry- no, enraged. Betrayed. Didn't she say before that...? Every decision was now based solely on emotion.

"Nicole…I didn't…I didn't", Sally was beginning to tear up as well. How could she have been so stupid?

"No, I heard you," the lynx regained somewhat of her composure, "I also heard you from earlier today. And you're right, Metal and I _are _the same."

She left her best friend's side and walked over to Elias, the tears were almost all gone.

"Elias? You still have the emergency shield trigger I gave you in case of an emergency?"

The king sighed, "Yes. Good luck."

He knew what was going to happen. He looked over to Metal Sonic and confirmed the mutual understanding. Sally was just beginning to.

"Nicole…please don't…" tears were now visible on the princess's face.

The lynx walked over to the Metal hedgehog, the only person she could find true comfort in now, "Metal…we can leave."

Metal Sonic didn't want her to make a decision she would regret, even though his emotions were tearing at him to just let it go.

"Are you sure?" he calmly asked, not making eye contact with anyone else.

Nicole glanced over at Sally, and turned back to Metal, "Yes."

The android nodded. He turned to Elias. By now everyone understood what was going on.

"Elias, you've been a good friend," he walked over and shook hands, "I will remember that."

The king smiled back, "Thank you. I hope we can meet again on better terms when you settle things out."

He nodded again and returned to Nicole's side. He gave commands for the Egg Breaker to fly off and self destruct in a desolate region. As everyone watched it fly away, the AI took the initiative to send a quick instant message unseen.

Without a goodbye, Nicole wrapped her arms around Metal Sonic's neck as he picked her up and flew off. The rest of the Mobians present slowly returned to the castle. Sonic helped Sally up to her feet and walked her. He looked back at the shrinking blue figure, _Good riddance._

Through all the chaos and commotion, everyone including the robotic hedgehog failed to notice a large monkey, a blue bird, and a green frog sneak into the prison.

* * *

><p><em>I have managed to get the creator partially out of the picture. Soon permanently. This eliminates a key factor in an opportunity for my defeat. Now Nicole is at my side, and Elias is at good terms with me and vice versa. The power of the Eggman Empire and its influence over the remnants of territories and clans such as the Iron Dominion are all under my control. And with Eggman's blue Chaos Emerald at my use, Sonic doesn't stand a chance of beating me in battle. Even with the help of his friends. I can build a kingdom, equal to that of Kingdom of Acorn and the United Federation combined. The essentials of my plan have been completed.<em>

_As of now, the world belongs to ME._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the wait, but this is an important chapter and I wanted to make it feel worthwhile. Probably back fired though :D<strong>


	17. Clockwork

**I am kind of disappointed that no one caught what was missing last chapter (in the Author's Notes)…**

**Anyways, I have decided on Metal Sonic's theme, and I think the most badass/(sorta)evil would be Vegeta's Hell's Bells theme. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS!**

**Ultima, could you send me a link to your suggestion for Nicole's theme? I can't seem to find it :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING AND STICKING WITH THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Clockwork<span>

_Knock knock knock._

"Amy, you there or what," Sonic the Hedgehog called out. He had been waiting for about five minutes and now was not the time for patience. He looked down at his tapping foot and noticed that the pink hedgehog's heart shaped welcome mat was gone. _Weird, I thought she loved that thing…_

He was about to knock again when suddenly the door opened. Sonic's jaw dropped as he came face to face with Shadow the Hedgehog, who returned a rather bored expression.

"Can I help you?"

"Holy S-"

"Sonic!" Amy Rose exclaimed in excitement, "Come right in!"

Not taking his eyes off the black hedgehog, the blue blur walked in expecting a hug from Amy. When he didn't receive one, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh, don't mind Shadow," the pink hedgehog laughed, "He was just ready to make breakfast when you knocked on the door. He's especially grumpy when he's hungry."

_Shadow cooks? Now __**everything**__ is going crazy …_

"Uhh, Amy, you didn't happen to read the newspaper today, did you?"

Shadow and Amy looked at each other, a motion that Sonic took as a bad sign.

"Well, yea…I did…why?" she inquired. _I hope he's not asking what I think he is._

"Amy, did you and Shadow know about this?" Sonic eyed suspiciously.

Shadow spoke up, "We found out about Metal Sonic and Nicole after Eggman asked me to destroy the robot. During the fight, Amy intervened-"

"HEY!"

"-but she also stopped any serious harm to either one of us. Nicole pleaded to us that Metal Sonic was not a threat. I didn't care either way-"

"Ugh, Shadow, don't be so boring," Amy interrupted, "So anyways, Nicole obviously was into Metal Sonic, both of them being computers and all; I don't know."

Sonic rolled his eyes as Amy continued talking about how cute it was that Nicole finally found a boyfriend. Sonic thought Amy would have come straight to him the instant she saw the mechanical menace, but apparently…"hanging around" with Shadow seemed to have changed her a bit. It would also explain why the pink hedgehog hasn't been chasing him for the past few months.

"So," he thought out loud after Amy finished, "Eggman _did _want Metal Sonic gone…"

He thanked the two hedgehogs for their time, and dashed back home. He needed to think, but he couldn't run far from Sally in case he was needed. Maybe that gift from Vector would come in handy…

* * *

><p>Even though it had only been a day since Metal Sonic and Nicole left, the chefs of the castle were still on sick leave, and Antoine took it upon himself to take up the task. Sally came downstairs incredibly hungry since she had been too depressed to eat anything yesterday. She walked into the kitchen to see if anyone was there. Her stomach growled as she came across Bunnie. She was helping set the table.<p>

"Hey," she weakly greeted, "Do you know who's cooking today?"

Bunnie wore a defeated look, "Yea, mah honey's gonna play chef today. He wants to make waffles."

Sally noticed Bunnie was laying down spoons instead of forks and knives, "Ummm, Bunnie…you do know those are _spoons_ right?"

"Yea."

"I thought you said Antoine was making waffles…"

"Yea."

Sally's eyes widened, "I think I might see Sonic today…or right now…"

Bunnie gave her nod of approval, and the princess scurried off to the blue hedgehog's house.

When she arrived, she found the door was unlocked and proceeded to walk in calling for her boyfriend, "Sonic? Are you home? Is everything okay?"

"Sal?" a weak cry called out. Sally walked into the bedroom to see Sonic lying on his back on the floor, apparently in pain. The squirrel rushed to his side.

"Sonic! What happened?"

He looked a bit ashamed, "Well, I, uh…was pretty stressed this morning so I decided to work out to let off some steam…when I went to pick up the bar really fast…I kinda…well, I kinda threw out my back somehow."

Sally giggled, much to the surprise of the immobile hedgehog, "That's embarrassing. But, where in the world did you get a-"

"It was a birthday gift from Vector; I think he meant it as some sort of joke. How did you know to come help me?"

"Huh? Oh, I just came by to have breakfast with you," Sally sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Bunnie told me Antoine was cooking 'waffles'."

Sonic rolled his eyes a second time that day, "Whatever."

He looked over to Sally, then at the door behind her, thinking of what to say, "Hey Sal…"

"Yea?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Oh dear."

"No, seriously. You ever wonder if we were wrong about Metal Sonic? I mean, maybe Nicole is right…what if we drove away the only chance of making peace with him? HE isn't with Eggman after all."

The princess sat next to the hedgehog on the floor, "I've been thinking the same thing. None of us really encouraged Nicole's relationship with him, and the moment we saw Eggman, it was as if instinct told us to blame Metal Sonic. But…but when I said…"

She couldn't finish and started to tear up. After Sonic managed to grab her hand in comfort she continued, "I lost my best friend Sonic. I don't know if I'll ever see her again, or if _she_ even wants to see _me._ I shouldn't have…and now…"

"Hey hey," the blue hedgehog soothed, "I'm sure you'll be able to see her when Elias goes on that peace visit to settle things out with Metal Sonic."

"I guess you're right…"

"But don't let me get your hopes up," he added seriously. Sally looked up with a concerned and confused face.

Sonic winked and smiled right back, "'Cause I don't have any breakfast ready, sorry Sal."

"Sonic!" Sally almost shouted, "That wasn't funny. I'm really-"

"I know you are," he stopped her, "but keep a positive state of mind. No point in wallowing and fearing the worst."

"I guess you're right," Sally admitted, but still unsure. Her stomach growled causing the blue hedgehog on the floor to laugh.

"Hey get to Amy's house for breakfast, Shadow is cooking as we speak."

Sally did double-take, "Wha-? Shadow? Amy? _COOKING?"_

Sonic nodded and assured Sally to go eat. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out. He smiled as he watched her leave, but a few moments later he remembered his current predicament.

"Sally? Sal, I'm still stuck on the floor! Saaaaaaaaaaaaallll!"

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic sighed as he walked out of the conference room, "Bunch of snobs."<p>

He had just finished a meeting with Sub-bosses, representatives from the remnants of the Iron Dominion, and other factions of the Ex-Eggman Empire to discuss Metal Sonic's new rule. Everything went according to plan. With roughly 85% of Eggman's forces, he had "influence" over the more militant factions and Sub-bosses. All military power was under his control, and he would oversee any major political decision. Of course, he also made sure to deface any sign of Eggman, including logos, heads of robots, etc. The new symbol of his empire was a dove flying above a resting lion.

He had removed all Eggman loyal officials and had them imprisoned or exiled depending on the threat level. Many of the Mobians agreed with and supported him, especially the Clans from the Dragon Kingdom. The Dark Legion had left after Metal Sonic's uprising, so the robot had to be on constant watch.

With the removal of the old regime, Metal Sonic allowed the territories to elect their own representatives, as the collective nations would now be known as the Grand Mobian Empire, with yours truly as its prince.

Yes, "prince". Meta; Sonic chose the title of prince instead of emperor or king because of the power implied with those names. "Prince" meant that there was future; that there was more to come. If he called himself emperor or king, that would make the impression that he was just another Eggman.

Much like Elias did, Metal Sonic formed a Council of the collective kingdoms and peoples, but this Council held less power than that of the Kingdom of Acorn. It was Metal Sonic's belief that people needed a symbol to follow, look up to, and even blame. And a single person whose name was familiar with everyone was much easier to do all that, rather than a group of people.

With the newly formed Council, Metal Sonic was able to organize Mobian military units to fight alongside his newly acquired mechanical forces against Sub-bosses and Grandmasters that would not…"cooperate" willingly. While the Mobian leaders were hesitant at first, after the robot explained how all traces of Eggman (physical and internal) were erased from the machines and that de-roboticization of Mobians had begun throughout the entire empire, they were more than willing to concede.

The meeting had been a success, but it was only the beginning of things to come. Elias had agreed to come over on a diplomatic visit.

Metal Sonic actually felt wearied. Not physically, but mentally, and his imperfect control of his emotions weren't helping. Speaking of which, he wanted to see Nicole.

He stopped in front of her door. After the incident yesterday, the lynx was in a state of depression. The mechanical hedgehog stayed and watched a movie with her for comfort, and after gave the AI some alone time. The next morning, she seemed to be feeling quite better, and her spirits rose after seeing her favorite AI hedgehog. Metal asked Nicole again if she wanted to go home, but the lynx merely replied that she already was.

* _"But you are right here…" Metal held his head in confusion._

"_Yes, I know I am," Nicole giggled. That robot really was too oblivious for his own good._

"_This is not New Mobotropolis though-"_

_He was cut off by Nicole wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her soft muzzle against his metallic one, "Metal…stop talking."_

_She closed her eyes and the other AI understood what she was about to do as he focused his sensors in a familiar spot._*

He stared at the door longer. He wanted to feel her soft fur again. Who cares if it was synthetic, it was still beautiful. Just as he was about to knock, a pair of hands rose up from behind him and covered his eyes. The android didn't need to guess who it was. His own hands reached backwards and grabbed the sides of his attacker, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. Though Nicole's body was a masterpiece, it was too perfect, as Metal Sonic found out one day that she was _very _ticklish.

"No fair," the feminine AI managed to say between laughs.

"All's fair in love and war."

She thought about the statement for a while, trying to decide which one he meant before being pulled in by the waist and embraced by the AI before her. He nuzzled her muzzle as Nicole noted how much more…_physical_ he had gotten. But that was partly her fault anyway.

She giggled, causing an overwhelming feeling over Metal, "So how would you like to relax after a long day at work, my Prince?"

_That has a nice ring to it, _Metal thought as an image of Nicole in a skimpy maid outfit appeared in his mind. He shook his head, _Where did __**that **__come from?_

"You don't want to relax?" the lynx in his arms inquired.

"How about you decide; I'm to beat to choose."

"Well, I _did _finish making that miniature golf course," she chimed with a smile.

"Oh, that eager to lose?" the robot teased back. The lynx playfully pouted as she exited the embrace and grabbed Metal's hand and guided him through the newly designed Egg Dome, now renamed Pendragon.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, the whole "Sonic throwing out his back" came from when my buddy, a huge wrestler, tried to impress everyone in the weight room by pressing like 200 something pounds really fast. But when he bent down to get a bar with NO WEIGHTS on it too fast, somehow he threw out his back. We all laughed, but he wasn't for some reason…<strong>

**The next chapter is reserved for the adventure of three characters (if you can guess).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Of Bombs and Buffoons

**What do you know, I managed to make the update :D**

**Zero D., Well the Dark Legion did leave after Metal took power, so…;) And no, I will not be showing **_**any **_**of Dr. F. in my story. To me, he is probably the least imaginative character in the comics, as there is nothing unique to him compared to say, Ixis Naugus (who definitely deserves the recent attention, I mean, he goes back to SATAM). He's better as just a plot device. I don't think I'll use Lein-Da as a prominent character, and isn't Dimitri a good guy now? But the Dark Legion as a whole will play a part.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone again for the reviews! And, as promised, this chapter is dedicated to the ORIGNAL mercenaries/bounty hunters of the Sonic universe (not the comic title). Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Of Bombs and Buffoons<span>

Eggman walked through the forest he was stranded in with four of his drones, the only minions that were able to get back to him so far. He needed a plan, he needed more robots, and he needed Snively. But knowing that treacherous nephew of his, Eggman predicted that he was either dead or in hiding; waiting for his uncle to save his sorry ass.

Eggman calculated the number of allies he had left. There was always those birds hiding in that flying fortress, but they would have no reason to fight. Speaking of which, the Babylon Rouges would most certainly help him for a price, as always. If he could contact Lein-Da somehow, the scientist would also be able to gain help from the Dark Legion. They would have to perform a direct assault on Metal Sonic's headquarters; no time for a steady war. Besides, the robot was probably cleaning out Sub-bosses and other loyal minions, so defenses would be lowered. But then again, Metal Sonic was a one man army before he rebelled the first time…how far has his abilities progressed now? Eggman would need more help, and unfortunately, he his options leading to teaming up with a certain blue hedgehog once more.

But that was not important right now. At the moment, the mad scientist had to find a safe place, even though he had been lost in this god forsaken forest for who knows how long.

* * *

><p>"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAADDDDDDDD TRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!"<p>

"Bean, shut UP!" Fang the Weasel ordered as he started his bike, the Marvelous Queen. The purple weasel almost forgot how "nice" it was having the Dynamite back on board. Thank havens for Bark, at least he had _someone_ to talk to.

"Woah, we haven't even starting our little 'Egg Hunt' and you're flippin' out on me already. Is that a new record Bark," the green duck turned to the polar bear.

Bark shrugged.

"Hey Fang, how are we gonna find old fatso anyway?"

Surprised by a legitimate question, the weasel's grip on the handlebars loosened, "Well, the tin can said that Eggman would be lost somewhere in this forest coming up. He also said we could probably hear him talking to himself or yelling at one of his robots."

"Robots?" Bean put a finger under his chin, "Does that mean we're gonna fight?"

Fang chuckled, "He said to expect some resistance, but from nothing we can't handle. Besides, it's nice to have some fun, right?"

Bark shrugged.

"So…" Bean started to say, "What's the weight limit on this thing again?"

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Why? You boys gain some weight?"

Bean and Bark looked at each other, then back to the driver, "I'm just wondering how we'll fit Eggman on here, you know?"

"We're not bringing anyone in," the purple bounty hunter stated darkly, "Is that a problem with you guys?"

Bark shrugged.

Bean was more than enthusiastic, "Violence: noun; another form of diplomacy, but ten times more fun than a peaceful one!"

"Exactly," Fang smirked, "Metal Sonic wanted me to contact him as soon as we bumped the good doctor in order to see for himself."

"And then we get paid," Bean added with joy.

"Yes," the weasel's eyes glistened, "All that money…"

Still maneuvering between trees, Fang was lost in a trance as he imagined all those jewels he had seen. Bean waved a hand in his face, but to no avail.

"Oh well," He turned back to his life-long partner, "What are you gonna do with your money, Bark?"

Bark shrugged.

"Well, _I'm _gonna have a statue of myself made entirely out of maple syrup! And then I'm thinking we could get those Extreme Gear boards of ours fixed up."

He leaned in closer to whisper into Bark's ear, "Hopefully Fang will buy a better bike."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm mad, I need to blow up something, I…I just want to go home," Eggman's face fell into his hands. There was no hope. His four useless guards gave him no comfort, as there was no real power he could control. He needed more…<p>

Suddenly, one of his guards was hit with a high speed laser and exploded. The remaining three and Eggman turned to see a weasel, a duck, and a bear coming straight at them. Eggman knew who it was, but he didn't expect them to find him so quickly.

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" Bean cheered, much to the disappointment of Fang. Bark was now driving in order for the dead-shot to aim properly.

"Bean," the weasel calmly beckoned.

"Yes old buddy-old friend-old pal o' mine?"

"Stop it with the 'laser' thing! What's that even from?"

Bean turned to Bark.

Bark shrugged.

Bean turned to Fang, "I dunno."

Fang face-palmed, "Whatever. Just…just throw your bombs…"

"Aye aye!" the Dynamite saluted with determination before proceeding to pitch three bombs, "Jeanie, you're up!"

A bomb flew at another robot, destroying it completely. Eggman yelled at his minions to attack as he took cover, but the duck was quick, "Alright, Billy Bob, make me proud! Corporal Smith, you provide covering fire."

The last of Eggman's drones were destroyed in fiery explosions. The bike came to a halt in front of the log the mustachioed man hid behind.

"Yoohoo, Eggman!" Bean called out, "Where you at?"

"You honestly can't see his fat ass behind the log?" Fang scoffed as all three mercenaries got off the bike. Hearing this, the doctor slowly got up, unwillingly to realize it was the end.

"I know who sent you, but I also know that you never turn down a better offer, so-"

"Save it," Fang held his hand up, "This is one offer you can't beat."

"Funny," a familiar sounding voice was heard by some nearby trees, "I was about to say the same to you."

Both the bounty hunters and Eggman turned in surprise to see Scourge the Hedgehog in full attire with Fiona Fox and the Destructix, standing on a small cliff above them.

"We're taking Eggman with us. I gotta score to settle with ol' Metal Sonic, and he's just the guy I need. Get out of here, and we won't beat your sorry butts into the ground."

Eggman didn't know if he should smile or not. This would be the _third_ hedgehog he'd up with, and frankly, one is quite enough.

The band of bounty hunters exchanged looks. They turned back to Scourge and Co. with devious smiles.

"Well boys," Fang snickered, "Guess we _will _have our fun."

Bean held a bomb in each hand while Bark cracked his knuckles and smirked. Fang held his gun. Eggman returned to his log.

"Fi," the green hedgehog ordered, "release the hounds."

"Go get 'em," the fox commanded. Sgt. Simian, Lightning Lynx, Flying Frog, and Predator Hawk all charged at the three bounty hunters. Bark took on Simian while Bean and Fang tag teamed the rest.

Lightning Lynx zoomed by the weasel and tried to get a boomerang effect attack. Judging he had time, Fang ignored the quickster and used his tail to spring up to Predator Hawk and hit him to the ground with the butt of his rifle. While the bird was dazed, Fang turned around and took aim and the returning lynx.

"You think you're fast?" he taunted, "I've tagged Sonic the Hedgehog multiple times, you're nothing."

He fired and hit a surprised Lightning Lynx dead in the chest, sending him flying against a tree, unconscious.

"The faster they are, the faster they fall…hey, that's pretty good…"

Fang returned his attention on the recovered Predator Hawk, and tried to tire him out by forcing him to dodge his shots.

Simian was having a rather troubling time with Bark. Every attack was blocked effortlessly by the polar bear. The sergeant remembered when Bean and Bark had taken out the entire Destructix when on that mission from Mogul, and that was when they had Drago and Sleuth. He missed Sleuth. Drago…not so much.

"Aren't you going to catch my fist and throw me around like a ragdoll like last time?" the gorilla taunted.

Bark shrugged.

Enraged, Simian feinted and attack and then launched a roundhouse punch at Bark, but once again, it was caught. Instead of throwing the gorilla, though, Bark squeezed his hand in an attempt to crush it. Simian cried out in pain, and Bark used the distraction to throw his hardest punch into the ape's stomach, knocking the wind out of him _and_ knocking him out.

Bean was enjoying his time with Flying Frog, the two were having a wonderful conversation. That is until…

"No no no!" the amphibian shouted as he threw a kick at the Dynamite, "The moon is made out of _swiss _cheese, you fool!"

"Are you kidding?" Bean retorted as he dodged, "If anything, the moon is made from Parmesan."

Flying Frog's tongue caught onto Bean, reeling him in like a fish and sent the duck in the air from a well placed kick.

Bean got up, brushed off his feathers, and glared at the frog. It was personal now. Flying Frog looked confused from the seriousness in Bean's eyes, but that confusion turned to fear when he saw the duck pull out eight bombs.

"On Basher, on Crasher, on Blaster, and Crimson!" Bean shouted as he threw every bomb repeatedly at the frog, "On 'Bomb it', on 'Blew it', on Explosion, and Cave-in!"

The amphibian barely dodged them all but was hit by the last one's radius. Angered at the humiliation he shot his tongue out at Bean, who had one hand behind his back.

"Rudolph, with you fuse so bright," he shoved the bomb in front of him and on Flying Frog's tongue, "won't you singe this frog's tongue tonight?"

Flying Frog shrieked as his tongue came back to him with the bomb about to go off. Turning his back on the explosion, Bean sighed with delight, "Ahhhh, what lovely bells."

Predator Hawk dove in at Fang, his last attempt after being forced to dodge so many shots. Fang managed to dodge and use his tail to spring the bird into the air, where he was met by a flying head butt from Bean. He soared to the direction of Bark's punch and soared into the direction of Scourge and Fiona, the latter of whom did not have the reaction time to dodge the incoming hawk. Both the fox and bird lay on the ground unconscious as Scourge looked over the damage.

"Well," he whistled, "I certainly underestimated you guys."

The three bounty hunters gathered at the Marvelous Queen. Fang tipped his hat, "So if you don't mind now, we're gonna off Eggman real quick and be on our merry way."

Scourge waved his finger, "See, normally, I would agree with you…but there are these guys I know who might get in your way with that."

"Oh yea," Fang smirked, "who?"

"These guys," the green hedgehog explained as dozens of Dark Legion soldiers appeared beside him on the ledge and more came out of trees surrounding Eggman. The bounty hunters' eyes widened at the arrival of reinforcements. Bean and Fang smiled sheepishly up at Scourge while Bark remained wary of the evil minions. They slowly back away to the bike.

"Oh, I, uh, I see," the weasel stuttered, "I guess we'll just be going now…I think I forgot to do that…thing…you guys have that stuff to do too, right?"

Bean was already aboard the Marvelous Queen, shaking his head.

Bark shrugged.

By now all three were on the bike and Fang started the engine, "Bye."

As the Marvelous Queen disappeared in the distance, Scourge turned his attention to the speechless Eggman.

The scientist held his head with one hand, "But-but-but…how-when-_why?"_

"In due time Doc," the green hedgehog assured, "by now you might want to refresh yourself at the Battle Bird Armada's headquarters. Lein-Da is there making some battle plans as we speak."

He turned around and started to walk away, but the mustachioed man on the ground came to his senses.

"Wait a minute," Eggman sternly stood up, "I can understand the loyalty of the Dark Legion, and maybe the Battle Bird Armada, but why are _you_ helping me? What do you have to gain from all this?"

Scourge turned back around with a devilish grin, "'Cause I _always_ settle scores."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Scourge and Eggman? Battle Bird and Dark Legion? Fiona taken out in one shot? Well I never liked her character anyway, from the start she just created pointless drama, and now the writers just can't think of a way to kill her off. <strong>

**Oh well, don't get your hopes up with weekly updates; I don't know how I got this one in on time. But still:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know how I did with Fang, Bean, and Bark!**


	19. Feature Event

**Warning: VERY short chapter, but I had to get this in since I have no idea where else to put it. But now is the time to ask any major questions you have (If any).**

**Zero D., Naugus vs Ebony? Don't divide by zero my friend…bad things happen…**

**Anyways I have no idea when I'll get this next updated, but probably by mid October at the latest. Thank you to everyone who's been sticking with me! And it's great to know I did well with Bean!**

**What's this? 100 reviews? *Ensues Invader Zim laugh***

* * *

><p><span>Feature Event<span>

_More paperwork? These real estate lawyers are really getting on my nerves,_ though Mammoth Mogul as he shuffled some contracts and lease agreements on his desk. At his newest acquired casino, the ancient tyrant spent his days collecting revenue and capital, making himself quite the prosperous businessman. When his wealth had reached new heights, he modified his machines' odds in the favor of the guests. The talk of better winnings drew in more customers, and by the end of the first quarter, the great mammoth bought out his nearby rival, turning it into a prime spot for his not-so-quite high class customers. Money was not much importance to him; once one reaches his level of potency, material things such as "money" were of mundane priority.

Besides, there were issues that demanded more attention.

After his release, Mogul had been keeping up with this Metal Sonic ever since the AI's debut as prince of the Grand Mobian Empire. That was surreal. A machine leading living organisms?

But that was not the key factor that piqued Mogul's interest. He was more curious about future events and how they will play out. Would this highly advanced AI be of some benefit to him? His bonehead creator was still MIA and his private reports showed that the Battle Bird Armada was mobilizing and that the Dark Legion stayed in the shadows. King Elias had scheduled a meeting with the robotic hedgehog, and Mogul knew there would be more politicians to come and harass the poor thing.

His new strategy of patience to defeat Sonic might grow to be inadequate if he were to just watch from the sidelines. A full out war would appear to be imminent. But still…

The mammoth leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. He didn't want to draw attention toward himself, but the idea of forging a beneficiary friendship with Metal Sonic grew on him.

He looked out the office window; the first drops of snow were beginning to blanket the world. He knew enemies of the new empire would be biding their time. As with that damned hedgehog.

"Hmmmm," the immortal scrunched up his face, torn between two roads. His ringed fingers tapped on his mahogany desk. He was drawn in to this whole situation like a fish on a hook, not knowing if he'll be eaten up in the end or safely let go. For some reason, the grey Chaos emerald inside him felt…irritated.

"Mind your own business," Mogul commanded as he looked down at his chest. He knew that Metal Sonic was now in possession of Eggman's blue Chaos Emerald, was they grey one wanting to reunite with his brother? No, he mustn't let his imagination wander like that. But there was something driving him. Perhaps instinct?

He sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the mammoth muttered to himself as he dialed his desk phone, "Scratch? Get me the communications for the Grand Mobian Empire."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Mammoth Mogul's involved now…where on earth am I going with this?<strong>

**Next update will be an early winter moment with our two protagonists :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chill Out

**I guess its about time I donned a Metal Sonic profile pic. But my last one of Cooler was pretty funny :D**

**Well I've finally managed to update again! Winter is coming a bit early for me, sorry for not being in the Halloween spirit. And Zero D, I have thought what would happen if they collided, and I would love to see Super Sonic (Archie) vs Super Sonic (Fleetway).**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh yea, I just want to say I am extremely disappointed with, well Sonic Fandom basically. There is nothing with Metal Sonic and Nicole, NOTHING! Aside from a few pictures on DeviantArt, my story is basically the only nod to this couple (which, by the way, has surpassed my previous number one Sonic couple: Shadow and Lien-Da. It CAN work! Both are basically ageless- no, I'm not ranting about this here, maybe some other time). Why?**

* * *

><p><span>Chill Out<span>

Metal Sonic paced the floor in his personal study. He had Nicole redesign one of Eggman's art galleries of himself (which were quite common) into a private room the android could go to when not attending any meetings or business matters. It was supposed to be a place where he could relax. But not today, not now.

He had just finished talking to Nicole about the first blanket of snow that covered most of Mobius when he was alerted that his presence was needed in the communications room. Alone. Nicole urged him to go on, explaining that she would be in her room "getting ready". He had no idea what she meant, but decided not to worry about it.

He walked into the communications room thinking it was Elias, but almost took a step back when Mammoth Mogul's face was plastered across the screen.

The ancient Mobian had requested a visit to Pendragon, stating that he merely wanted to sight see and maybe look into the empire's economic well being. Although Metal Sonic was wary of Mogul's true intent, he could not deny the visit simply because he did not trust the "ex-villain". This was quite the political maneuver. He answered Mogul's request, much to the delight of the businessman. Before ending the conversation, Mogul chimed in that he hoped to a prosperous business relation with the Grand Mobian Empire.

After the screen went blank, Metal Sonic actually considered the implied offer. But what could he use the mammoth for? The Mobian was much too indispensable to be considered a pawn. Maybe a well placed bishop? No, the immortal pachyderm would make quite the rook. Sonic had already tried to break his foundations before, but failed and in doing so reinforced Mogul's invulnerability.

Metal Sonic pacing speed increased.

To make matters more complicated, Fang and his team had reported back that Scourge and the Dark Legion had protected Eggman from them. Somehow the doctor was still able to influence allies to his side. But winter was coming, so an all out attack would be disastrous for his enemies. He had alerted Elias of Scourge's escape, and knew that Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters would pin the blame on him in one way or another.

And now he needed to meet with Elias in a few hours. He had barely been in power for a few months and he hadn't had a moment's rest since. Elias would probably bring Sally and Sonic with him in order to prove Metal Sonic's innocence, but the android didn't want to have anything to do with either of them, especially the hedgehog.

Metal Sonic stopped pacing and noticed the wear in the rug from his footsteps.

_Maybe I should just get some rest…No, no time._

* * *

><p>Nicole hummed happily as she dug through her drawers for the winter clothes she recently had bought. While it was true her body was not technically organic, it still retained some of the temperamental factors of a regular Mobian's such as tolerance to heat and cold, but to a lesser degree. As Metal's personal advisor and secretary, the lynx made herself acquainted with most of the Mobian leaders and officials by visiting their respective nations. And on the way she couldn't help but purchase any clothes that caught her eye.<p>

After shoving one article of clothing after another, she found what she was looking for: A tight-fitting winter coat that matched the same color as her dress, snow pants that were a slightly lighter shade of purple, some pink mittens (she had always liked mittens), a matching pink winter beanie, and black winter boots.

The lynx giggled to herself when she pulled out Metal's winter outfit: A dark blue winter vest and a red scarf that matched the color of his eyes. The robotic hedgehog at first refused to wear clothing when he didn't need to (his body could withstand the most extreme environmental conditions), but Nicole managed to convince him that he needed to keep his neck and shoulder joints somewhat protected.

She knew this winter was going to be fun; Metal had never played outside in the snow like she and Sally had done before-

Sally.

The lynx sighed. She knew that the squirrel would be joining her brother on his visit. But what was she going to do? Nicole knew Sally would want to try and rekindle their friendship, but the lynx didn't know if she was ready to forgive her yet.

After putting down Metal's clothes, she began to change into her winter outfit and infuse the clothes with nanites. She removed her dress and looked at herself in the full view mirror. She silently debated whether it was a good idea to have even made her body in the first place. What was she trying to prove? What was there to gain?

Nicole reflected on the advantages, but one thing kept swarming her thoughts: Metal liked her body, even if it was Mobian. He didn't care that she didn't have a robotic body even though she was AI. But what he really cared about was what was _inside._ He really cared about the entity operating the lynx body: _her._

With renewed confidence, Nicole beamed and tried some different poses in front of the mirror like she used to do when her body was first created. Giggling at her immaturity, the lynx got into her winter outfit, grabbed Metal's clothes, and rushed out of her room to the prince's private study.

As she neared the door, Nicole heard the sounds of footsteps going back and forth. Was Metal pacing?

She knocked, and the footsteps stopped. The lynx waited knowing the android inside was scanning through the door to see who it was. She heard Metal call her in and opened the door to see her beau sitting innocently in a chair reading a book.

Confused as to why she was in such clothing, he looked up, "Hello Nicole, is there something-"

"What's wrong?" the lynx challenged with a smirk. She knew this robot too well.

Metal seemed shocked, "What do you mean? I'm just-"

"Metal, I heard you pacing before I knocked," Nicole stated as her hand went to her hip, "I can tell just by looking at the rug."

The AI shifted his eyes over from Nicole to the floor. There was a worn out line in the carpet. _Guess I forgot about that…_

The other AI moved towards the chair and sat on her companion's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Metal, if there's something bothering you; you can tell me. You know that.

He didn't make eye contact at first. He couldn't reveal to her that Mogul had contacted him; the android hadn't even confessed about Fang yet.

"I was…just a bit nervous for when Elias comes over," he painfully lied as eye contact was finally made, "So many things could go wrong if _those two_ come along."

Nicole nodded, and then her eyes flashed with excitement. A grin began to grow on her face, which sort of unsettled the AI she was sitting upon.

"Then we're in agreement," she giggled.

After hearing her laugh, the hedgehog settled down, but he was still suspicious, "Agreement about what-woah!"

With speed comparable to Metal's own, Nicole hopped to the floor, grabbed the other AI's hand, and dragged him out of the room. Metal had to admit that he was becoming used to this, but he still loved the lynx's impulsiveness. During this time, the robot managed to spy what Nicole was holding under her arm the whole time. He confirmed it as those pointless clothes she had bought for him before. He knew where this was going, but Nicole still briefed him in the hallway, "As you've probably guessed by now, we're going outside to enjoy the snow! You said you were a bit stressed, and it just so happens I have some steam myself to let off. And we're going to let it all out the way everybody does."

Metal stiffened. _She couldn't be meaning…no, she has her winter clothes on __**and **__mine; that would be taking a step backwards…_

"Nicole, you are aware of how most Mobians…"

He didn't finish; he didn't want to.

The lynx turned her head while still guiding Metal outside, "What?"

"Uh, never mind," he glanced to the side.

"Metal, Mobians play outside with each other to relieve stress," Nicole explained, "I have firsthand experience."

"Well, the data I've collected has lead me to believe they do something…_different."_

"'Different'? How differ-"

She paused and started to blush. _Why on Mobius would Metal be referring to…__**that**__?_

The android understood he had created an awkward moment, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said..."

"Smooth move on your part," Nicole laughed weakly, "Let's just get outside and play. Here, put these on. And don't complain either."

Glad the uneasiness had diminished but upset he had to wear clothing; Metal reluctantly put on the scarf and vest as they AI couple made it out to the Pendragon Gardens. Outside of the Eggdome, Metal had begun projects to put in organic environments such as the Gardens where there were small woods, a meadow, and a pond. This was mostly to create friendly relations with Mobian subjects to prove he wasn't like his creator, but Nicole had loved the idea from the beginning. Actually, he had to admit that they both enjoyed open space, as they spent most of their time alone together there.

Nicole's eyes sparkled as she viewed the entire meadow. The whole area was covered up halfway to their shins, and in some places even higher. Laughing all the way, the lynx ran with her arms stretched out into the winter wonderland. Metal Sonic simply crossed his arms and walked after her. He didn't understand what was making the other AI so happy. It was just frozen water crystals, and it fell every year. Why was she getting excited like this?

The lynx was spinning around in her own little world when she noticed that Metal was still near where they came out. She tilted her head wondering why he wasn't as pumped as she was. Then she remembered, _Of course, Metal's never done this before!_

"Metaaaaaaaaal," she sung out before bounding right to him, giggling, "Come on, there's so much to do! And so little time!"

The war machine scanned the area, "Everything is covered with snow."

"I know, isn't that great?"

Metal eyed his companion, "I…suppose…"

Nicole's smile remained ever growing as she thought up what to do. An idea hit her. Her beaming turned into a mischievous grin and she ran a few meters away from the confused metallic hedgehog. Zooming in on her, Metal saw that she was packing snow into some sort of mound. _Alright…now I'm officially lost._

Every once in a while, Nicole would peek over her shoulder to see if Metal was still there. And every time after she confirmed he was, the lynx would burst into a fit of giggles and continue on. Though the robotic hedgehog was wary, he couldn't help but gaze at his…what was she now? There had to be a word somewhere that could define their relationship and what she meant to him. But before he could think any deeper, a sphere of snow was planted directly on his face, and he heard Nicole gasp out, "I hit him!"

Wiping the snow off, he stared at his assailant who was now on rolling on her back, laughing away behind her mound of snow. She was beginning to even wipe tears off her eyes. Metal Sonic stood there; his arms left the usual crossed position.

"What was that for?" he inquired.

Finally calming down, Nicole wiped one more tear away, "It's called a 'snowball fight', Metal. They're really fun!"

"I'm not going to fight you," the robot scoffed, though he got excited when she said "fight".

"Metal, we're just throwing snow at each other. It doesn't hurt a bit! Just look at these muscles," the lynx held her arm out triumphantly, getting a chuckle from the hedgehog.

Metal Sonic bent his knees and scooped a handful of snow. The water crystals reflected off his red eyes, making it appear as if the snow was red. _It may very soon will be…_

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he curled the snow into a ball and showed it to Nicole, "Like this?"

Her face brightened, "Yea, just like that!"

"Aren't you going to come out here so I can hit you?" he returned.

"Why would I do that? I built this fort for a reason!"

Metal almost snorted, "That's supposed to be a fort? It's just a pile of snow-"

He was cut off short by a snowball that he just barely managed to dodge. But shortly another came flying by his head, and then another, and another. Nicole was continuingly pelting him at a fairly high speed, one snowball after the other. Her eyebrows were creased with determination as her tongue slightly licked her upper lip. Metal was amazed at her dexterity and how into this game she was.

He retreated behind a nearby tree, snowballs whizzing past him as he managed to find cover. Nicole continued to assault him from the safety of her fort. He had one chance, and he had no other choice but to make it. Still holding the same snowball from before, he ran calculations and simulations on the best way to make it work. In one swift motion, he jumped from his hiding spot and threw the snowball at Nicole. Time seemed to slow down as the lynx watched the ball fly closer and closer until it smacked her right on the forehead, sending her to the ground. Metal Sonic's eyes widened with shock at what he had just done before crashing into the ground.

He got up and sped to the fallen lynx, shouting her name. She was lying on her back, eyes closed. Had he caused some sort of system reboot? Why did he throw it that hard? _I should have known I would hurt her!_

Nicole peeked out of one eye. Seeing that her hedgehog was concerned for her well being made her heart jump, but she couldn't just let this opportune moment go to waste. In an instant, she wrapped her hands on Metal's ankles, catching him off balanced, and flipped him onto his own back. Unfortunately throughout all the excitement, she forgot to let go and was sent in the air by the robot's legs and landed on top of him.

Metal Sonic stared into the lynx's green eyes, and she stared into his red ones. They were quite close, their muzzles were touching. The lynx smiled warmly at him.

_This is pretty romantic,_ she thought, _even though I wasn't planning it, I can't complain…_

Nicole wrapped her arms around her hedgehog's neck and nuzzled her head into his neck. He was pretty comfy, more so than usual with the vest and scarf on. She snuggled even more while Metal watched with puzzlement. He never really understood the concept of cuddling.

The AI lynx closed her eyes. She was with the only person that fully understood her. The only one she could talk to about _all _her problems, her thoughts, and her questions. The other AI that knew only how to kill and destroy was cuddling with her in the snow. Just for her, and only ever for her. She felt light weighted when she thought about him this deep.

Nicole was smiling now, and she hummed peacefully while her new "bed" was sitting in the snow. She could fall asleep right here. With Metal, _her _hedgehog; her prince. The snow gently fell down on top of the two AIs.

For now, Metal Sonic didn't even think once about his meeting with Elias later today, nor did Mogul ever cross his mind. He was at peace.

The robot watched the snow fall from the sky. He was happy; Nicole was really all he needed. But there were other matters that needed to be taken care of; matters that he personally wanted to end himself. He remembered his meeting with Elias would be in a few hours, but for now Nicole was more important.

The lynx began to drift off into sleep mode. _Why is it that only __**he**__ can make me feel this way? It can't just be that he…ohhhh, I don't know. I think…I think I might…_

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to split this chapter up into two, just to stay updated! So don't be surprised if the next is a wee bit short. <strong>By the way, someone actually took the time to make a strange email to me, cussing and complaining about the little bit of Shadamy I have here and why it isn't Shadouge. Weird, right? But I do have a question for Shadouge fans. It's not that I'm against it, I just that I've never understood it. Think you guys could explain? Thanks!<strong>**

**Review. NOW.**


	21. Set into Motion

**A ginormous thank you to everyone who is still reading this story (reviewers and non-reviewers)! This is quite a dialogue-filled chapter and won't be as short as I planned 'cause this crazy idea leapt into my head at the last minute XD**

**By the way…there isn't a name for this couple is there (i.e. Shadamy, Silvaze, Sonsal, etc)? Maybe somebody could come up with one…'cause I can't think of anything right now! Maybe Meticole? :/ If there IS one, could someone please tell me please?**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span>Set into Motion<span>

_He was running, faster than usual. Although he loved it, Sonic the Hedgehog preferred to run in more linear direction than the predicament he was in now. _

_The blue hedgehog had been turning corners, running into dead ends, and going around in circles for what seemed forever. He never liked mazes; they forced him to think too hard. Especially this one. But the worse thing about this maze was a maniacal laughter echoing throughout the entire labyrinth. It wasn't the unmistakable egotistical type of Eggman, nor was it the sheer madness of Ixis Naugus. But it was definitely evil; Sonic could tell that much. The laughter emitted a sense of power and control of what was going on, as if Sonic was part of his little game that was the maze. It was mocking him to say the least, and the blue hero became more irritated after each passing moment. The laughter never stopped, but Sonic never remembered it beginning._

_Turn after turn, corner after corner, Sonic found something of an opening. Increasing his speed, he was eager to finally be out. The farther he went down the path, the more the brick wall looked like it was weathering. Hope at last. But as the earth and brick chipped away, the labyrinth walls were being replaced by glass. The hedgehog looked to his side and skidded to halt. He stared wide eyed at what he ran into. The brick walls had turned into mirrors and reflected his shocked expression. The laughter continued._

_Unsure of what was going on, the blue blur continued running down the path until it opened up. He stepped out of the maze into a circular room, the walls all mirrors. It was as if he was in some sick, twisted funhouse. He went to push against each mirror to try and see if there was an opening. But when Sonic got a closer look at his "reflections", he was speechless. Instead of his bewildered stance and confused face, they reflected him standing there straight, with a dark, wide open smile on his face. Laughing._

_His green eyes were replaced by piercing red ones with a feral look and the Mobian couldn't tear his eyes away from the abomination before him. The laughter got louder. Sonic covered his ears. But his eyes remained open as he gazed in horror of the nearest reflection. Suddenly, a hand burst from behind the mirror—no, not a hand, a __**claw.**__ A metallic claw. The rest of the glass cracked and shattered, but the laughter did not stop. As the glass fell, the blue hedgehog felt his heart stop as a pair a familiar, blood red eyes met his._

_Metal Sonic retracted his hand, his laughter continuing. His metallic shoulders shook with intensity from the madness. He picked up a broken piece of the mirror which still held the Mobian's doppelganger laughing face. He brought it up to eye level and crushed it in his hand._

Sonic gasped as he woke up from the nightmare. He turned his head back and forth to remember where he was. The hedgehog sighed in relief after confirming he was still at the palace. He yawned and stretched before getting up off the couch in the den. Watching the fireplace must have made him sleepy. He looked at the clock, _Great. I get to see that wonderful face in less than an hour…_

"Sonic?" Sally called out as she entered the den, "Where are y—oh there you are!"

The hero rubbed his back and returned a lazy smiled, "Just getting some rest before we take off…Is everyone ready to go?"

Sally nervously laughed, "Yea, about that. There's been a slight hiccup…"

Before Sonic could ask, they heard a voice call out.

"Princess Sally, Mr. Sonic! Cheese and I are ready!" A young rabbit dressed in orange excitedly entered the room with her Chao. The blue Mobian raised an eyebrow at the chipmunk.

"It's just that I was the only one available to babysit Cream, and Vanilla assured that as long as she was under our care, visiting Pendragon would be sort of like a vacation for her," Sally quickly defended herself.

Cream piped in, "I promise I will behave! Cheese will too-"

"Chao, Chao!"

"-and we would love to see Ms. Nicole again, if that's okay…"

Sonic felt his knees buckle a bit as Cream stared up at him with a pleading face, hugging Cheese like a puppy. He looked back over to Sally, who scratched the back of her head in a half-hearted smile. She shrugged. Sonic looked back to Cream, "I guess its fine with-"

He was cut off by the rabbit and chao's squeals of delight, "Thank you Mr. Sonic!"

"Chao!" Cheese cried happily as he dove in for a hug with Cream following in suit.

The hedgehog chuckled and returned the gesture, "All right, let's get going. We don't want to be late!"

In an instant, Cream and Cheese rushed off to get their things. Sally walked over to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand in hers, "You handled that pretty well…"

"Yea…I guess I did," he smirked.

"Guess that goes to show you'll make a great dad someday…"

"Yea…Wait, what?"

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic sat down in front of his chess table. Though unlike most boards which had two sides going against each other, <em>this <em>one was customized to have three different "armies" on at once: white pieces, black pieces, and brown pieces. The android stared at the white pieces, more specifically a knight; the only blue piece on the entire board.

_Might as well make him the king…he __**is **__part of my primary objective…no, that would mean I'd have to keep him in check…_

**BEEP**

"Metal, could you come to the main hall? It broke again," Nicole's voice was heard over the intercom speakers.

_Damn thing just won't stay fixed, _Metal Sonic sighed as he got up and left.

He sped towards the main hall to see the damage. When he got there he saw Nicole crossing her arms and tapping her foot, glaring at a large and old grandfather clock. Metal Sonic hated that clock; it reminded him of the one at Elias's palace. He only put it in there to add some panache in the overly-roboticized ex-Eggdome. But as he knew nothing of…"clockery"…the hedgehog could never completely fix it. _Until today!_

Metal Sonic stood next to Nicole as they both glared at the troublesome clock. The android stepped forward, turned the clock around, and opened a compartment, "All right, let's get this over with…dammit…Nicole could you get me a wrench real quick?"

"Yup," the lynx smiled and lingered her gaze on her hedgehog for a little bit longer before turning away. Metal Sonic continued to find out just what was wrong with the infernal antique. A few minutes passed by before he figured it out, _Aha! So that's what was wrong…_

He heard Nicole coming up from behind him, "Metal I've got the wrench, for some reason it was in a microwave…"

Still focused on the clock, the blue android reached his arm back to grab the wrench, but instead…

_Hmmm? What's this? This doesn't feel like a wrench at all, it's round and soft…_

He heard what he assumed was the wrench falling to the floor with a CLANG. Nicole said nothing. Turning his head around, Metal noticed Nicole's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she looked down to where his hand was. He followed her gaze and instantly stiffened when he saw what he had grabbed by mistake. Nicole's face turned a red comparable to Knuckles's shade and she felt as warm as a volcano. After embarrassment and shock left, she started to feel a stronger emotion; one she hadn't felt since after Metal's fight with Shadow…when they were just standing on the hill and the robot admitted what he did at Chez Vetements. What did Sally call this again?

A few moments of complete silence and lack of movement went by as both AI stared in astonishment at Metal Sonic's hand and where it was placed. Still not saying a word, the robot slowly removed his hand from its previous placement and took the wrench on the floor. Nicole didn't move and inch. When he turned back around to work on the clock, he finally spoke, "Ummm…I-I'll get this done…in, uh…no time…thank you…UH, for the wrench I mean!" _Why do I feel…what __**is**__ this feeling?_

"Uh huh," the lynx weakly replied, still stunned, "I'll just…be in my room…if you need me…"

Nicole walked off with still the same expression as Metal continued to work on the clock. An idea that she had always tried to bury away was coming back to haunt her…oh no…make that an idea and a _memory._

By the time the clock had been fixed _permanently, _Metal Sonic judged that Elias would be coming any moment. The smallest bit frantic, he sent a quick message to Nicole in order to inform her. Beforehand, he had talked to the lynx about Sally and managed to convince Nicole to give her a second chance. He wanted the other AI to be happy, and if that meant to bandage together her broken friendship with Sonic's closest ally, then so be it.

The metallic hedgehog dashed into his private study (the decided meeting room) to make preparations. He had told one of his embassy officers, Honey- a Mobian cat-, to give the visitors a quick tour of Pendragon before directing them back to the main hall where Metal Sonic would be waiting. The yellow cat knew how to influence a good mood and would relieve some tension his guests had before actually meeting with him. Judging it was almost time, the robot left to the main hall. Along the way he couldn't help but look outside. Everything looked so calm and peaceful when snow covered the world…it's a shame it couldn't stay that way.

He turned back to his previous path, only to stop short when his eyes rested on a small rabbit holding a chao in the middle of the hallway. This caught him by surprise and he almost flinched when he saw her. The young rabbit was simply smiling back with big brown eyes; as with her chao. Metal Sonic looked behind him real quick, then scoped past the girl, "Um, hello. Are you lost?"

The rabbit nodded her head, "Yes, Cheese wanted to explore and went out without me. He normally doesn't act this way, but I managed to catch up with him. And…I lost sight of Miss Honey and the others…"

_I see, _the robot concluded, _Elias must have brought her along…but __**why**__? Wait…she followed cheese here? What cheese?_

"Cheese is an inanimate object, how on Mobius could you have followed it here?" he asked. The rabbit and chao looked confused.

"No no no, _this i_s Cheese," the girl held up her chao.

"Chao! Chao!" the bowtie wearing chao confirmed.

"Oh, but where are my manners," the rabbit put her hand over her mouth, "My name is Cream, and you've already met Cheese!"

Cream giggled while Metal Sonic processed what was going on. _Am I on camera?_

"Pleasure to meet you Cream," the android extended his hand, "I am Metal Sonic."

The girl's eyes lit up, "OH so _you're_ the one that Miss Nicole likes so much! It is very nice to meet you!"

She returned the handshake after putting Cheese down and giggled in her innocence, "I do not want to sound rude, but could you help us find our way back please?"

"Of course, I was on the way to meet your friends myself," Metal Sonic agreed. For some reason, this girl's presence calmed him. Not like Nicole's presence, but something in him felt…relaxed.

Cream held on to Metal's hand as he walked her to the main hall. Along the way, the rabbit started asking questions about the robot's friendship with Elias and his relationship with Nicole. He believed the girl to be harmless, so Metal Sonic didn't think he would have to watch what he said about Nicole.

"So you two were all alone until you found each other?" Cream looked up. Cheese was resting on her head and did his best to stay on when she moved.

"Well…when you put it that way," Metal Sonic started to feel uncomfortable. Did he reveal too much?

"And even though no one really likes you, even Miss Sally, she stayed at your side?"

Even Cheese was looking at the robot with wondering eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Yes…she…_did_," he answered, a little unsure of where she was going but at the same time realizing what had really happened between him and Nicole.

"And you said that everything you have been doing was _for_ Miss Nicole?"

"Yes, _of course."_

"I see," was all that Cream returned. Metal Sonic was dumbfounded, _She…"sees"? What was the point of asking so many-_

"Are you going to ask Miss Nicole to marry you?" Cream asked innocently once more.

The prince halted, "Ask to _what _me?"

"To marry you, silly!" Cream giggled again. But after she realized that her new friend didn't understand what she was talking about, both the rabbit and her chao gasped.

"You mean…you don't know what marriage is?"

"No…it is not in my databanks," the robot double checked just to make sure.

"Oh my goodness! Well, Mr. Metal, marriage is when two people who love each other very much decide that they will spend the rest of their lives together!"

While she continued to list things a "married" couple did together, Metal Sonic zoned out thinking about this concept of…"love". He had some idea of what it was supposed to be, and before he almost…the prince began to ponder this more. That is until he heard:

"…and they have children-"

The android tripped over himself and fell face first onto the floor. He instantly got back up and continued walking to regain his composure, but his voice exposed his true emotion, "W-What was that last part?" _That's once more I've stuttered in my life…_

Cream beamed back at him, "Well usually that comes later because the husband and wife have to have a wedding and a honeymoon first, which I think is a vacation or something."

"Why…why do you think…"

Cream didn't need to let him finish, "Well from what it sounds like Miss Nicole loves you very much, and you love Miss Nicole. Right?"

Metal Sonic reflected on the young girl's words. But before he could get really deep the trio had finally come up to the main hall where Nicole was waiting for them.

"Miss Nicole!" Cream squealed with happiness as she and Cheese ran towards the surprised and confused lynx. Excited to see her old friend again, the AI bent down to give the rabbit a hug while Cheese embraced her arm. Metal Sonic watched as a warm feeling started to grow inside of him. Even though he had just met Cream, Nicole obviously was good friends with the rabbit and when Nicole was happy, he was happy.

It was about this time that Honey had come up with Elias, Sonic, and Sally. After seeing that Cream was safe, Sally eased down while Elias and Sonic chuckled a bit. Since the rabbit had gotten lost on the tour, Honey volunteered to show her around and what she missed. Cream and Cheese were more than enthusiastic.

Only Metal Sonic, Nicole, Elias, Sally, and Sonic were all that remained in remained in the main hall. At first, no one said a thing and tension started to grow. Elias decided to speak up and walked over to shake his friend's hand, "Well, well, it seems you've built a kingdom as quick as winning one of our chess matches. I just want to be the first" –_and maybe only-_ "one to say congratulations. It really has been too long, my friend."

"Yes, it definitely has," the prince returned the gesture, "But let's not waste time, there are very important matters we need to discuss. If you'll just follow me…"

Elias moved in the direction the robot pointed too and motioned Sonic to come with him. Sally and Nicole were left alone, neither of them making eye contact with the other. Nicole put her arms behind her back, while sally gripped her own.

"Nicole," the squirrel quietly started out, "I'm…I…I know what I said was wrong…I'm sorry for that, I just got caught up with what was going on…I was just so angry that Eggman was able to infiltrate our very home just because of…"

She sighed, and her eyes remained glued to the ground. She couldn't face Nicole after the impact of what she said that day. But the squirrel didn't notice that her friend was beginning to look up.

"It's…You don't have to forgive me…I'll never forgive myself, either…I just want to be there for you when you need me. I need _you."_

Suddenly she was hugged. Nicole tried to stop both of them from crying, "Sounds like you were the one who couldn't control their emotions this time."

* * *

><p>Elias was already in Metal Sonic's private study, as Sonic wanted a word with his counterpart alone. While the robot stood with his arms crossed, Sonic twiddled his thumbs trying to think of what to say.<p>

"Look, Metal…about that day when we all ganged up on you…"

"What's this? The great hero of Mobius-Sonic the Hedgehog- is apologizing?"

The Mobian was caught off guard. He was never this nervous, but that dream he had…

"Oh don't worry about _me._ I'm just an emotionless monster; trying to destroy everything you know and love," Metal Sonic continued sarcastically, "Why on Mobius would _you_ ever need to apologize. I should be the one to say sorry for being created, right?"

Sonic took a couple steps back. He was surprised at first, but the android's tone irritated him, "Dude, I'm trying to say I'm sorry! I actually mean it-"

"Yes you did. Every single word," the prince scoffed, "No need to give _me _a second chance, since I didn't have my own free will or anything like that, _hedgehog_."

Sonic tensed up. He was only ever called "hedgehog" like that by an enemy, something he had picked up from his line of work. The Mobian's eyes narrowed, "Why are you saying stuff like this? I'm sorry for being a jerk, and I know I should have given you a second chance!"

Metal Sonic turned away to his meeting with Elias, dismissing the entire conversation, "We can't be friends." _That's right. I need you mad at me, I want you to come at me with everything you've got when the time comes…_

As the door closed in his face, Sonic stood there trying to figure out what had happened. He was flabbergasted, confused, and angry. With a growl, he walked away to the main hall, hoping to find something to do. While he strolled away he noticed a slip of paper had been slipped in his shoe.

"When did that get there," he asked himself as he took it out. It was folded and taped, with a small note written on it that read,

_Don't open until the time is right._

Looking around for anyone that might have passed by, Sonic slowly put the paper back in his shoe.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic clicked a button on his wall and the top of the table in the study flipped over to reveal a map of Mobius. He and Elias had just finished agreeing to peace terms, trade alliances, and the establishment of foreign embassies. Now they were on the more important subject: Eggman and Scourge.<p>

"My reports indicate that Eggman has managed to achieve an alliance with the Battle Bird Armada. He's also got the Dark Legion backing him up and for some reason Scourge and the Destructix," Metal Sonic explained.

Elias looked over the map, "Why is he with Eggman? Scourge is supposed to be allied with Dr. Finitevus…"

Elias groaned, "Oh right, I forgot to tell you that the bastard is at it again. Knuckles left a week ago with Julie-Su to track him down. Finitevus may have some part in this."

"Hmmmm," was all the robot replied. He was musing over the idea that, like Mogul, Finitevus was wondering if he could use Metal Sonic to his advantage. _I'd like to see him try…but from the data I've gathered on the echidna, it wouldn't be like him to directly confront an opponent…Scourge must be some sort of test…_

"Elias, I don't want you involved," he suddenly spoke up, "Despite the growth of my kingdom, yours is still the heart of all Mobians. I have mixed races: Mobians, machines, few Overlanders…besides it's my fight and-"

"How is that any way to start diplomatic relations?" the squirrel joked, "You expect to form an alliance and yet you'll do all the fighting? Eggman is our enemy too; I don't think it will sit very well with the people if we don't have some part in his defeat."

"Does the Council know you're even discussing this matter with me?"

Elias chuckled, "You know, they were against this very meeting so I couldn't really give a damn. At least this was _one_ choice my father approved of."

Throughout all the talking, Elias did not notice once the chess board Metal Sonic had forgotten to put away before the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that I said this chapter was supposed to me short, but I forgot I had a four day weekend and a TON of ideas hit me at once. Next chapter should be the shortest of the three Pendragon-visit saga (or whatever) as I didn't want to cram all the suspense into one chapter. <strong>

**And concerning the introduction of Cream, I just couldn't help myself. She is the perfect little sister anyone could have :D And her innocence is perfect chemistry with Metal. Oh and Nicole's got a little surprise that might get negative responses from some readers, but that means it'll do its job. And what's this? Dr. Finitevus? I thought I said earlier that I wouldn't use him, oh well :D**

**You can review if you want…I mean, my begging for reviews has basically become a regular part of my Author's Notes, but if it annoys you guys let me know!**


	22. Setting the Board

**First things first: I think this story might go on a little bit more than it was supposed to. I don't want it to drag on, but there are some nice MetalXNicole (Meticole XD) moments I could add in. Before I say anymore, this chapter will explain what I mean; remember Nicole's "surprise" I mentioned before?**

**And again, chapter referencing will be HUGE in this story. Not necessarily this chapter, but by the end :D Just try to notice the little things (ESPECIALLY FROM THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2!)**

**Ultima: I found it! :D And for some reason every time I listen to it I can imagine Nicole doing random but funny things like partying XD**

**Oh, and Wise old p1neappple, Team Rose from Sonic Heroes wasn't really part of Metal's plan, they just joined up to find Froggy and the chocolate Chao. The only one Metal probably knew was Amy :/**

**Over and out!**

* * *

><p><span>Setting the Board<span>

"Scratch, a little more ice please," asked Mammoth Mogul as he reclined the chair of his personal jet. Finally he was getting somewhere with this whole "Metal Sonic" ordeal that had him driving up the wall. He would visit…_what was it called now? Pendragon? Yes, that's it._

He would visit the capital of the Grand Mobian Empire and its leader: "Prince" Metal Sonic. What an odd phenomenon; not only did this machine lead living organisms, but he decided on a title that implied less power or authority than "king".

_But I guess that makes him a political manipulator somewhere around my level…all the more reason to come to a friendly alliance._

He continued to snicker in his head as Scratch took his drink, _This will be quite amusing, but at the same time crucial to my current plans. I could probably go to him for cheaper resources; after all he now owns all of Eggman's mines and facilities. Maybe he could loan me some security bots…oh, the possibilities seem to be endless. If I had him as a trustworthy accomplice, Metal Sonic would prove to be quite useful in getting rid of…no, that could never work…at least not before __**they **__decide to make their move. But by the time that happens, I'll have already established myself as an economic partner and nothing more._

"You're drink, sir," the robotic chicken sighed.

Mogul tasted a sip, and after judging it was perfect he dismissed his butler. Why did he bring some of his best wine again? The AI couldn't drink…_Ah, but his "majesty" King Elias can. I wonder if he'll still be there by the time I arrive._

He recalled the new symbol of the young empire: A dove flying above a sleeping lion. To the commoner's eye, it was simply a pretty picture that gave the nation a less threatening look. But one with such refine knowledge as Mogul could understand the meaning.

_Ah yes, if one provokes and rids of the peaceful dove, the lion of war will wake and ravage them. Interesting…_

* * *

><p>"Wow," Sally whistled as she picked up part of Nicole's winter clothes, "Since when did you acquire such a high level in fashion sense?"<p>

"Well, when you, Bunnie, Amy, and I used to get together and talk, I made sure to keep any information I thought important stored."

After having a long apology/forgiveness session, the two best friends made sure that the other was caught up with whatever was going on in their lives. The lynx immediately took Sally to her room to check it out, and the first thing she wanted the squirrel to see was her glorious collection of clothes she had picked out herself. While Sally awed and rummaged through the lynx's wardrobe, Nicole was on her computer loading up some files she wanted her best friend to see. She had been working on her own project that no one, not even Metal, knew about. In her defense, it was only a side-project; she didn't even think it would ever work out. But after earlier today, when Metal reached back for the wrench and accidentally held her…great, now she was feeling warm again. Besides, she was only curious; it's not like it would be permanent for Metal.

"Uh, Sally," Nicole nervously called out, "I need some advice…"

The Freedom Fighter leader put down the clothes she was fawning over, "Sure. Are you okay? You sound a bit uneasy."

The AI clasped her hands together and looked to the ground, "Well…it's about Metal, or really…more of me…but Metal is included…even though he doesn't know it. I, um, I-"

"Nicole," Sally soothed to try to calm her. The squirrel couldn't help but smile a bit, "Just take a moment to collect what you want to say and tell me slowly."

The lynx paused for a bit, her brows furrowing. _I can trust Sally. I mean, we're able to put the bad behind us and keep our friendship just as strong…_

"Sally," she started out, "Do you know how I made this body?"

She nodded, "Not much of the details, but you used the nanites to progress past the hologram, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Where are you going with this?" Sally asked, worry eminent in her voice.

Nicole scrunched her mouth together before speaking, her eyes never leaving the floor, "Well…I've been thinking about Metal. I've been wondering how he would look with…maybe its best that I just show you what I've been working on."

Sally raised an eyebrow as Nicole brought her attention to the computer screen. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw: It was a layout of a Mobian hedgehog that resembled Sonic…except for the color scheme and other details. This hedgehog had a darker blue fur, the peach color on his muzzle and belly were gray instead, there was a bit of ruffled fur on the top of his head, the upper and lower canines seemed to be a bit more predominant, the inside of his ears were yellow for some reason, and his eyes are a piercing blood red.

Sally moved in closer, "Nicole…is that what I _think_ it is?"

She noticed her best friend was becoming uncomfortable. The lynx was looking away and playing with her hands. Her face made it seem as if she was being rejected, "I-I know, it's probably just a dumb idea…I was just being naïve-"

The squirrel smiled put a hand on her shoulder, "No, tell me more about it. Is this a body design like yours that you made for Metal?"

Gaining some confidence, Nicole looked back to her friend and the screen, "Yes. It didn't take long at all since I'm already experienced with using the nanites in this manner. I just wish there could have been another hedgehog base I could use other than Sonic. Shadow's body cannot be replicated at all because of its molecular build up." _And that's only __**one **__of the reasons why Metal won't-_

"Does he know?" Sally interrupted her thoughts.

"Does who know?"

The squirrel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Metal."

The AI tensed up and quickly responded, "NO! No, no, no. _Oh _no. I'm not going to tell him about this."

"Huh? Why not? It's very well done," the princess tilted her head in confusion.

"Well first off, Metal would not like the idea of looking like Sonic," Nicole explained, "He doesn't want to be trapped as Sonic's copy. He needs to be his own person."

Sally could understand that. Her brother was always being pestered by their father about how to run the kingdom: like _he _did. Elias made it clear that he would rule the way he saw fit. Her brother did not want to just be a repeat of Max's reign. He wanted to be different.

The squirrel looked over at the screen again, "Well, it looks like there's another file. What's that one?"

The lynx began to blush, "Oh, that's nothing…just another base I created. You don't need to see- hey!"

Sally took the mouse and opened the other file. Another Mobian body appeared on the screen with the same color scheme except that the base was…

A lynx. A male, Mobian lynx.

The body looked like a masculine version of Nicole's, but the hair did not have the braids and only went as far as the back of the head and top of the neck.

Sally looked across slyly at her now beet red best friend, "Well, aren't you a naughty girl."

The lynx's eyes expanded with shock as she put up and waved her hands, "No! It's not like that! This was just to see if…I'm not doing this all because of…_desire._"

"But that's part of it right?" the squirrel smiled softly, "You really have gone far with your emotions. I might have to ask where my computer went soon."

Nicole remained silent, hoping her blush would go away. But she did think about what her best friend had just said. Her emotions have developed farther and much quicker than they ever had before she met Metal. And she knew that her hedgehog just had to be progressing the same way.

"So how come you've never told Metal about all this," Sally inquired. The lynx's spirits seemed to die down.

"I couldn't show Metal these at all," she almost whispered, "He would _hate _me."

"Hate you?" Sally was taken aback, "Why would-"

"You don't understand. You could never understand. Metal is just so…_proud_ to be…well **not** a Mobian. His intelligence, his power, his identity; they mean everything to him. It's what he bases himself on. Metal would never accept becoming like a Mobian, even if it's just his physical traits. The body wouldn't be able to concentrate his Chaos powers. He wouldn't be able to fly, or move at hypersonic speeds. His physical tolerance would decrease dramatically. He would be downgrading from his current body. He…Metal loves to fight. He's tried explaining this to me before, but I just don't get it. He says that fighting makes him feel _alive;_ that his innermost coding drives him to battle. If I were to ask him…"

"But what about you?" Sally pointed out, "What about the advantages with that body?"

"Advantages?"

"You know what I mean," the squirrel rolled her eyes, "Don't try to act dumb, you made this body because want to connect more with him, didn't you? You want to be able to experience _everything_ a couple does. With Metal's robotic body, you two can't do what I think it is you want to."

The lynx's mouth gaped, "S-Sally-"

Realizing her mistake of words, she quickly recovered, "NO-_that's_ not what I meant! I meant kissing! You know, since he doesn't have a mouth and all, you want to show your physical affection for each other." _**That**__ was close!_

"And Metal won't hate you Nicole," she continued, "After all you've been through together, you think that because you wanted to expand your relationship he's going to hate you because of it?"

Nicole's melancholy face seemed to brighten a bit, "I guess you're right…"

Sally gave the AI a hug, "Of course I'm right. Aren't I the brains of this operation?"

The lynx smiled, "Really? Because after all the fights you've had with Sonic, I would have thought that-"

"Yea, yea, yea, that's enough miss perfect," she shot back, "But since we're back to you…"

Nicole tilted her head, but she felt a throbbing in her stomach as if she knew what her friend was going to ask.

"Do you love him?"

* * *

><p>During Elias's meeting with Metal Sonic, the two were able to work out safe trade routes and border patrols in case their common enemy decided to attack. Scourge and Eggman were sure to attack when the spring was just right for the Battle Bird Armada. All that was left was where their enemies were hiding. Though Elias offered joint expeditionary teams from both kingdoms, Metal Sonic shot it down, reminding him that the squirrel's Council would not sit well with such a decision. Most of them were still aggressive against the robot, but he could not blame them; he was just too perfect a war machine, a <em>warrior.<em> Even though being a warrior helped with his own nation's pride, Elias's Council had taken the prospect quite "unenthusiastically". _They should be frightened, I could end their whole civilization myself. Weak fools._

"So how's running your own kingdom?" Elias asked as he sat down. The two of them had been staring at maps four at least an hour or so. _I hope Sonic isn't getting into trouble…_

The android stayed standing, his arms crossed, "I can't complain. I knew the consequences and duties that came with my coup d'état, I have no regrets. But…"

Elias's ears flicked, "Hmm? What?"

"I really can't stand the politicians," the robot chuckled. Elias started to laugh as well.

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog roamed about the ex-Eggdome. He noticed all the self portraits of Eggman were gone, and that despite the metallic foundation, that psychotic copy of his was able to make the place look as good as the palace back home. Most of the walls were draped in banners with the G.M.E.'s symbol, there were actually many miscellaneous items such as the grandfather clock in the main hall that reminded him of Castle Acorn. The hedgehog concluded that Nicole was behind the familiars, but for things such as the room with the pool table and piano (which resembled a high class, western saloon), Sonic could only guess that Metal Sonic had participated as well. <em>At least he's got great taste…wonder where he got it from though…<em>

The blue blur found himself back at the main hall again. Even though the Freedom Fighters had scoped out the Eggdome, he was lost wherever he turned. This had him thinking about the horrible nightmare from earlier. He shuddered and chased the thoughts out of his head. Maybe he could find Cream and that Honey chick; at least they were having more fun than him. Just as he made up his mind, a familiar voice rang out from the entrance.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Needlemouse, what a pleasant surprise."

Sonic winced at the name. There was only one person who called him that, well actually two if he was to count Bean that one time; but nonetheless, the heroic Mobian hesitantly turned around to see Mammoth Mogul standing at the doors of the main hall in his white business suit and cane.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sonic blurted out. Recognizing the instability in his voice, the hedgehog composed himself, "Shouldn't you be scamming people out of their money while trying to act innocent?"

The ancient Mobian almost snorted, "You know very well that more people have been winning than losing everything. And I don't need to act innocent when the world already knows I am."

"You're sounding a bit too overconfident there Mogul. _I _know you've got something planned." _This day is just getting better and better._

"I never get overconfident; that's one of my principles. But enough of this banter, could you point me in the direction of Prince Metal Sonic? I allowed the young girl to continue her tour, so there isn't anyone assisting me."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "You're here…to see Metal?"

"Yes, I believe I've made that clear already," the mammoth glanced sideways, "You really can be quite dim."

Ignoring the insult, Sonic pressed further, "Why in the world do you have an appointment with the 'dear prince'?"

He made sure the sarcasm in his voice was clear. Sonic had had enough with the robot. He tried to apologize and start a new leaf, but what did he get in return?

"I see you may have gotten off on the wrong foot with him," Mogul chimed, "But if you must know, I am merely here for a visit to discuss the Grand Mobian Empire's economic welfare-"

"Hold that thought," the blue hedgehog put up his finger before zooming down the only hallway familiar to him. Seconds later, Elias and Metal Sonic accompanied the Mobian back to immortal's presence.

Turning to look at the two of them, Sonic was surprised to see that not only Elias, but Metal's eyes too, were filled with shock. _Guess Mogul came earlier than he thought._

"Care to explain why Mammoth Mogul is here waiting for you to discuss 'business'?" the blue Mobian shouted. Just the sight of his copy made him angry- no, he's got to give him a second chance…but with Mogul here, should he?

"I told you, the prince and I have agreed to a meeting today. What we discuss is none of your business," the irritated mammoth replied.

Elias looked at Metal with concern, "Is this true Metal?"

Having already hid behind the mask of calmness, the robot crossed his arms, "The immortal one speaks the truth." _Why is he here __**now**__? This is going to ruin- or is it? Won't the pachyderm's presence cause that hedgehog's disdain for me to rise? He would definitely be more willing to-_

"Um sir, is everything alright? I heard shouting," Metal's embassy officer, Honey, asked, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Actually you can help me with something," Sonic replied, "Could you tell me where Nicole's room is. Sally's over there."

"Would you like me to contact Miss Nicole for you? It would be much quicker."

"That's fine; just tell her to meet us at the plane. Could you bring Cream there too?"

Honey's eyes shifted over to her prince, and after receiving a nod, she bowed her head and departed.

Mogul watched on while hiding his amusement.

"Elias, I've sort of had a long day," the blue blur sighed, "You just want to-"

"I think we all need some rest," the king interjected. He turned to Metal Sonic, "Maybe we can discuss this later?"

"Of course," the robot replied, "Whatever is best for you."

Elias smiled weakly as he shook his friend's hand. As he and Sonic left, Sally and Nicole came in through where Honey had left before. Both stood back with shock after seeing Mogul. While Sally glared back and forth between the mammoth and Metal Sonic, Nicole stared on at her hedgehog, her eyes pleading for an explanation.

Elias and Sonic convinced Sally to get back to New Mobotropolis, and after she and Nicole hugged goodbye, the lynx, Metal, and Mammoth Mogul were left in the main hall.

"You'll have to excuse the mess up," Metal Sonic addressed Mogul, "I did not expect my meeting with Elias to take so long."

"If I may apologize on my own behalf, I did not exactly warn you I would be coming so early," the businessman kindly reasoned, "Now what say we settle out our matters before any other surprise guests show up."

Grateful for bringing up the mood, the robot chuckled, "Yes I suppose we should. Who knows who'll be next to walk through my doors. I've got everything ready."

Nicole watched on as the two walked down to Metal's study. She saw her hedgehog look back at her with sad eyes. The lynx read his expression as an apology. It was as if he said "please let me explain" in that one look. Only she could read those eyes those blood red eyes of an AI labeled a killer.

* * *

><p>Mogul folded his hands as he let Metal Sonic consider his proposition. He took this time to look over the room he was in, and he couldn't help but admire the robot's taste. His gaze landed upon the chess board in the corner of the room. An odd thing it was, what with its three armies, the white one having a blue knight that stood out from the rest- <em>Oh…so <em>_**that's**__ what it is…this is becoming more intriguing than I thought. _

His attention returned back to the AI once he began to speak, "Your proposal does take quite some time to reflect on, I'll give you that. I suppose I could offer you a position as Treasurer of the Grand Mobian Empire, though I did not expect you to offer your casinos and business as part of the kingdom's jurisdiction."

The ancient Mobian kept his stoic position, but a smile had managed to break his face, "I can assure you that having G.M.E. troops stationed at the Night Club would drive off any potential enemies. Or, better yet, you could set up a spy network in case they are already there."

"But a percentage of revenue will still be going over to the kingdom. Doesn't it upset you that your profits will be cut somewhat?"

He shrugged, "Right now money is too boring for me to worry about. I'd much rather participate with current events."

Metal Sonic extended his hand, "Then I guess we've come to an agreement. I'll contact you later in the week after I present this to my own council."

Mogul rose up and shook the outstretched claw, closing the deal, "Splendid, I'll be sure to keep in touch."

After escorting the immortal back to his plane, the android found himself back at his study in front of the chessboard. He reached out and grabbed the blue knight, beginning to laugh. The laughter intensified as he slowly crushed the piece in his hand, _Soon. Oh how soon I'll finally be rid of you…_

* * *

><p><strong>A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has continued to read! And again, I don't want people to feel if I'm dragging this story out (but still expect something BIG at the end), so please inform me if you want me to add in the extra Meticole moments!<strong>


	23. All Work and No Play

**Sonic #230…I'm not going to even start with how much of a rip-off that was (concerning Metal Sonic). They showed Metal Sonic on the cover…only to have him appear in like five panels…sigh…**

**Ultima: Thanks for remembering Mr. Needlemouse :D Anyways, the decided Meticole moments will definitely have humor. (not specifically THIS chapter though…)**

**Zero D.: Nicole's body basically functions like a Mobian except she doesn't need to breath or eat. She has all five senses, but she has to have physical contact with a computer to gain access to it (if outside N.M. city). The body is completely artificial though.**

**By the way, I really hope you all know who Honey is. Look her up on the Sonic News Network, she's an oldie from Sonic the Fighters.**

* * *

><p><span>All Work and No Play<span>

"Colonel, Colonel!" A Mobian gecko called out as he ran to his officer in the command tent. The Colonel, an older groundhog, turned to face him. They were losing this battle; their numbers were just too low. The Egg Pawns that infested the old city seemed endless. If one fell, several dozen seemed to take its place. The G.M.E. coalition force commanding officers tried to find a source or a head in their enemies operations, as that might end the battle without further loss of good Mobian soldiers. But the commander of the enemy forces still remained unknown, as with a possible location of where he (or she) would be.

The wearied groundhog signaled the soldier to speak, "What is it Sgt. Carr? Have we found the whereabouts of the enemy HQ?"

The gecko shook his head, "Negative, but I've received word that Prince Metal Sonic is coming to the front lines!"

The tent grew quiet. The Colonel cleared his throat, "Where…where did you hear this?"

"F-from the prince himself," he shakily answered. At that moment, the subject of conversation walked into the command tent, arms crossed as always. Immediately, every soldier stood in salute.

"At ease," Metal Sonic ordered, "This is a battlefield, there's no time for formalities. I want a status report."

The groundhog spoke up, "Your Excellency, we having been suppressing the enemy inside the city. The force seems to be consisted entirely of Egg Pawns, but they have been growing steadily in number since the start of the fighting…I'm not sure how long our boys can take it. Even our robotic units are beginning to wear down. We still haven't been able to pinpoint their commander or the exact location of the HQ-"

"That will be all," the prince interrupted, "Order all units to fall back into a defensive line to draw out the enemy. I'll be going into the city."

Almost all the soldiers' eyes widened with shock as their leader calmly walked out of the command center. The Colonel and Sergeant caught up with him, "Your Excellency, don't you want some back up to cover you? What are you planning to do?"

Metal Sonic didn't even look back, "I want some exercise. And I gave you orders; see that they are carried out."

The gecko stopped and saluted while the Colonel stared in confusion, yet obediently acknowledged his duties, "At once, Prince Metal Sonic…"

And with that, the war machine started up his boosters and sped past the G.M.E. army into the thick of the fighting. He stopped when he was deep behind enemy lines and slowly descended onto the amassing Egg Pawns. From his first rebellion against his creator, he remembered that Eggman had programmed the Pawns to feel fear. This was clearly evident as the first dozen surrounding him were shaking like shaved Chihuahuas. Metal Sonic mentally sighed; he wasn't going to have a worthy fight after all. The numbers didn't matter the least bit since their commander was an absolute moron. Or maybe that was part of the strategy. Before he arrived, the battle had been in a stalemate for hours. The android concluded that this "fight" was merely a tool used to draw his attention. It reeked of Eggman. But the scientist wasn't that stupid to come here himself. Though the point that he wanted his creation to go straight to the head of the snake was all too obvious…a trap perhaps? The probability calculations going through his systems told Metal Sonic most likely so. No matter, at least he had a tiny chance of having a chance to really train his Chaos abilities rather than work with the fodder before him.

He scanned for a raw number before landing on the ground and estimated the amount of and time before reinforcements came. _It's still insects against a dragon._

The first Egg Pawn charged at Metal Sonic. It was soon hit with a blast of Chaos energy, destroying it completely. The deceased Pawn's fellow units looked down at its charred remains. Some looked over to the Pawn next to them. Most were armed with the standard lance, but there were a percentage of Pawns with ranged weapons as well.

Nothing the prince of the Grand Mobian Empire couldn't handle.

Metal Sonic lunged towards the nearest victims and tore them apart with his claws as a warm up. Judging hand to hand combat would be least effective, he decided to test his prowess with the Chaos Spear technique. After clearing a small circumference of Egg Pawns, the robot leapt straight into the air. Metal Sonic then proceeded to spin rapidly so that all that could be made out was a cyclone of dark blue…that seemed to be glowing a bit green.

The Egg Pawns watched the strange spectacle before a Chaos Spear shot out from the cyclone and hit with explosive accuracy. The robots with guns shot at Metal Sonic, but the lasers and bullets deflected off as a rain of Chaos Spears fell upon the now retreating force of Egg Pawns. Although the few that stood their ground were obliterated first, the hedgehog's attack ranged out to the fleeing robots. In a matter of seconds nothing was left except charred remains and smoking craters. The spinning stopped and Metal Sonic dropped to the ground underneath him. It seemed that those reinforcements he predicted before were coming. But from where exactly?

Scanning the area to intercept enemy communications, Metal Sonic found a channel and traced the signal to an old, yet quite large, warehouse. Speeding towards it, the android made short work out of the Egg Pawns that stood in his way. Pieces of orange metal flew in the air as he near his destination.

The metallic hedgehog broke down the doors to the warehouse; he had reached the enemy commander. Expecting either a Legion Grandmaster still loyal to Eggman or one of Eggman's autonomous robots, he was shocked to see only a TV with a static screen in the far wall of the building. Metal Sonic took two steps forward and allowed the doors to close behind him. He crossed his arms and stared at the television.

Suddenly, a voice he did not recognize spoke through a microphone, "So this is what's become of you, eh Metal Sonic? I remember when you were still loyal to my old friend Robotnik- er, Eggman, as he's been called…I'll just call him Julian…"

"You're getting off subject," the android duly replied to the voice.

The static from the screen of the TV disappeared, and the enemy commander's face took its place, "Enough! Now you meet your fate at the hands of Renfield Rodent!"

The con-man Mobian started to cackle as the floor in front of the TV opened up, revealing Renfield piloting the Egg Nautilus. **(A/N: You might want to look this one up on Mobius Encyclopedia)**

* * *

><p>Nicole sighed as she collapsed on her bed, weary from today's work. Since Metal decided to go off to…wherever he said there was fighting, she and Honey had been managing the duties he had so graciously put off. Not only that, but the G.M.E. Council did not appreciate his running off and called Nicole to question her about the android's motives for leaving Pendragon. Before he left, Metal had told the lynx that something like that would have happened, and he had her explain to them that his presence on the stalemate field would turn the long battle to their favor. Besides, how could he expect his troops to follow if he doesn't lead the way?<p>

Though the Council still seemed a little uneasy, but they allowed Nicole to leave and thanked her for her time. Thank goodness Honey was there to help out. Many of the errands Metal left behind were dealing with the Kingdom of Acorn. While Nicole could be Metal's representative, Honey had all the information on what the meetings were about and who they were meeting _with._ The AI could call the yellow cat a friend. At first, she believed Metal only picked her so the AI wouldn't be the only girl, but the lynx soon found out that the Mobian had an odd skill of being able to organize and remember almost anything. According to Honey herself, she never knew she had such a gift until a little before Metal chose her to be in charge of the G.M.E. embassy. Nicole found the cat's personality intriguing; she was a bit timid, and probably could rival Cream in manners and politeness. But once she got comfortable around the two AIs, Honey came out of her timid shell and was found to be a very relaxed person, only stressing out when she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

When she was done reminiscing about earlier today, Nicole remembered that she was not completely finished with her project of Metal's "Mobian" body. Sally had encouraged her to ask the metallic hedgehog about it, and the lynx had committed her free time into perfecting it…_them._ She sat down by her computer, flexed her fingers, and logged in.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic dodged one tentacle after another as Renfield cackled on. Throughout his evasive maneuvers, the hedgehog had been trying to find out reasons why the con-man, of all people, was in command. Surely it was just a ploy to have the AI let his guard down. Although he remembered Renfield a little bit, he had no data on the machine he was operating. The robot was too busy blocking and dodging the rat's attacks to properly analyze it, and he had just noticed three Egg Pawns come in to the warehouse for backup.<p>

Metal Sonic charged a Chaos Spear and hurled it towards the Egg Nautilus, but it had little effect. The machine appeared to have a very high defense. He continued to volley his opponent with Chaos energy, but none of the techniques he was using were doing any damage. Renfield cackled some more as a slew of tentacles grabbed out to the robot once again. He managed to get out of the way, but not before noticing the claws at the end of the appendages ripping through the steel walls of the warehouse. _That…could be a problem…_

Thinking quick, Metal Sonic jumped back behind the Pawns and threw the nearest one at Renfield, creating a decent distraction. The android looked at the other two Pawns, disappointed that neither had explosive weapons, and took their lances after blasting them with Chaos energy. After the Nautilus had disposed of the now annihilated Egg Pawn, Renfield tensed up as he saw Metal Sonic charging at him with the two lances.

Before the hedgehog could reach his target, two tentacles wrapped around each lance and catapulted him against the wall. The rat then threw the lances back at the downed hedgehog, only to have them destroyed by Chaos Spears. Metal Sonic got up and brushed himself off. While this wasn't the intensity he was hoping for, there was still a good opportunity to test out the-

His thoughts were cut off by a tentacle lashing out at his position. He flipped to the side, landing back in front of the warehouse doors. The android opened the palm of his right hand, and stretched his arm out to his side. Chaos energy began forming inside his hand as he concentrated.

Renfield turned the Egg Nautilus around in time to see the display Metal Sonic was putting off. The rat snickered to himself, giddy at the opportunity to crush the robot there and now. He prepared all tentacles to strike.

The Chaos energy at Metal Sonic's hand grew and began to take shape. At a steady pace, the green energy expanded upwards as the base of the energy by the hedgehog's palm tightened together to mimic a hilt of some kind. The expanding energy stopped at 24 inches from the base, and came together to form a falchion of pure Chaos energy. _It looks like the Chaos Blade was a success._

The rat piloting the Nautilus scoffed, "You think that will help you? Test your odds of one sword against dozens of metal-shredding tentacles!"

In an instant, all the appendages of the machine attacked the blue war machine. Metal Sonic in turn charged at Renfield, slashing tentacles one by one. He felt something curl around his leg. By instinct, he brought his Blade down and decapitated it. Another grabbed his arm; he introduced it to his new technique as well. _Can't let any of them miss out on meeting my new friend…but why are they trying to get a hold of me-_

After moments of slashing, Metal found himself entangled by tentacles, unable to move enough to cut them away. He heard another cackle from Renfield and turned his attention towards the cockpit.

"You were doomed the moment you set foot in this building you fool," the rodent gloated, "Now that I have you, I'll use the Nautilus's tentacles to send a nice little virus. It may sting a bit, but no hard feelings, right?"

Metal Sonic did not say a word as the Mobian started to upload the virus into his systems. The con-man watched the screen inside his cockpit the process of the virus. He sat back with satisfaction, thinking of how he will be rewarded for his accomplishments. Suddenly, the screen went blank. The rat blinked in surprise and leaned closer to the monitor, rapping it with his knuckles. An icon of Metal Sonics head appeared as the rodent read the text that came with it:

**You honestly didn't think that I wouldn't be prepared for a situation as simple as a virus attack? The firewall to my systems would take years to hack into; I'm afraid you were sent on a suicide mission, "friend".**

Renfield gulped as he read on:

**Oh, but don't worry about your failure. I'll make sure that you receive a…**_**consolation prize**_**…**

Sparks began to appear on the tentacles. The rodent turned his attention back to the screen:

**Have a nice day :)**

The Egg Nautilus powered down as the tentacles loosened their grip on Metal Sonic. Using what little power was left, the Mobian con-man directed them to coil around the Nautilus to add extra defense, "You still can't break into the pure defensive power of the Egg Nautilus's shell! And now with the-"

Metal Sonic formed the Chaos Blade in his hand again.

"…Crap."

The android lunged at the depowered machine and dug his sword on top of it. It penetrated well (as that was its function) and the hedgehog carved down through the side of the Nautilus until his feet touched the floor. The entire machine started to shake as small explosion surfaced around the shell and coiled tentacles. The metallic prince guessed his opponent had about five seconds to escape.

The rat managed to eject out of the machine before the explosion, but the force of the blast sent him flying against the wall. Coughing, he weakly opened his eyes and made out the blurry image of a blue hedgehog with blood red eyes walking towards him. The fire from the destroyed machine behind him made the scene even more frightening.

Renfield snapped back into reality and threw his hands up in the air, "I give up! There's no use fighting you, just take me in."

The robot halted. The Mobian gulped as the moments of silence passed. He twitched a bit when he saw Metal Sonic's right arm shifted slowly from his side to out in front of him. A green glow appeared from his hand and grew larger by the second, aimed directly at Renfield.

The rat's eyes widened as he covered his face with his arms, "Hey, what are you doing! I said I gave up!"

"The only ones who know you were in command are the two of us," the war machine coolly replied, "and I _hate_ sharing."

* * *

><p>It was late when he arrived back at Pendragon. He wanted to see Nicole, and ordered Honey to reschedule anything he had to do today and put them off for tomorrow. Metal Sonic strolled down the hall until he got to Nicole's room. Her hedgehog quietly opened the door to see the lights were off and a lump in the bed. He almost whispered a chuckle when he saw how even in sleep mode, her body tossed and turned. He hopped into the bed to remedy the uneasiness and wrapped his arms around her. The lynx almost immediately ceased all movement, and unconsciously cuddled into her AI companion. Metal Sonic went into sleep mode to end the day on a good note.<p>

…

During the middle of the night, something kicked inside of Nicole and she somehow was awakened out of sleep mode. She blinked and glanced across the room. The lynx felt an arm wrapped around her, and she turned to see her hedgehog in sleep mode with her. Still sleepy, the AI turned her whole body around and nuzzled into Metal. Nicole drifted back into sleep mode wondering what it was inside of her that woke her up. But she didn't need to know why…

* * *

><p>A pair of yellow eyes looked over the recordings of a magnificent battle. The hedgehog had certainly taken advantage of every situation, and the addition of a new Chaos technique was intriguing and held even more promise for future plans. Truly, this machine was the perfect warrior. <em>The perfect tool and final cog in my quest…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I know there isn't a real Meticole moment until the end, but this chapter was already under construction before I decided to add them in. I hope you guys remember Renfield even though he was really Knuckle's enemy. Anyways, tell me if you liked this chapter and Metal's new move: Chaos Blade. Since the name isn't original, I made the design of the blade a falchion, which is a single edged sword that looks completely bad-a** and is never given any recognition.<strong>

…**review? :P**


	24. Surprise, Surprise

**Ahhh, it's good to be back. This chapter will be mostly Meticole for you outraged readers; please put the "99%" signs down now. But isn't it funny that I started to include the BBA before the whole Babylon Rogues arc in SU? I know they have stories planned ahead of time, but that's quite a coincidence.**

**Also I really hope that some of you are catching how I refer to our male protagonist when he's with certain people :D**

**Zero; so you've noticed how I try to write as if it were a comic :D I would love this story to be comic-fied; who knows, maybe Ian Flynn fit something like this into Sonic Universe and not give me credit XD**

* * *

><p><span>Surprise, Surprise<span>

The doors to the Battle Bird Armada's meeting room opened as an Egg-shaped man in a red jacket walked through. Accompanying him was a red echidna dressed in black: Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion, Lien-Da. The Battle Lord and Scourge the Hedgehog had been waiting for them.

"Well it's about time you two showed up," the green Moebian huffed, "I know I'm not known for punctuality, but you guys have redefined the term 'late'."

"Shut up before I shove your own foot up your ass," Lien-Da retorted. The hedgehog remained silent.

"If where all finished," the Battle Lord sighed, "I'd like to resume-"

"Babe, you think you can take _me _on?" Scourge retorted, much to the annoyance of the Battle Lord.

"Don't call me 'babe', you little twerp," the echidna snarled, "Your complete lack of actual fighting skills doesn't even pose the slightest threat to me."

The green hedgehog blinked, realizing he had been insulted. His confusion soon turned to anger, "Maybe you'd like me to show you just how-"

"SHADDUP!"

The previously quarreling Mobians cringed and turned towards the bird. After confirming that he had everyone's undivided attention, he continued, "As you all know, Metal Sonic and the G.M.E. have been successful nearly every battle, and the ones lost are quickly overshadowed by more important victories soon after. The most recent example being Renfield Rodent's attack force of Egg Pawns at the-"

"Hold on," Eggman interrupted, making the Battle Lord's eye twitch, "Did you say _Renfield Rodent? _Why in the world would he be leading an attack force, let alone my supply of Egg Pawns? And why was I not told of this!"

Scourge smiled to himself unseen while the bird cocked his head, "But…they're your units…how could you have not known they were deployed with a known accomplice of yours? He was piloting your Egg Nautilus."

"Where are my creations now?"

The Battle Lord gulped, "They…were all destroyed…Renfield himself was listed as KIA…"

"By WHO?" The scientist fumed.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Lien-Da spoke up, "It was Metal Sonic."

Eggman clenched his fists together as his body began to shake with seething anger. Lien-Da stepped away while Scourge tipped his sunglasses in worry. Just as the Mobians thought he was going to explode, they're eyes widened in shock when they heard the mad genius laughing with excitement.

"Oh ho ho, he took out an army of Egg Pawns and the Nautilus by himself? What a magnificent creation of mine! I can't wait took get him back under my control! Mobius will be mine in no time at all," he cheered as he pumped his fists in the air and jumped up and down.

Scourge grunted with disapproval, "Calm yourself, blubber-butt, who said anything about keeping him alive?"

"Please never refer to my inventions as 'living' ever again. And what do you mean by that?" the doctor asked with surprise.

"I mean I'm gonna trash the tin can the first moment I can get!" the hedgehog growled, "He's gonna pay for humiliating me like he did back a few months ago."

"Are you insane?" the Battle Lord almost shouted, "We will be fighting the armies of both the G.M.E. and its ally, the Kingdom of Acorn, at the same time! If the doctor can get the robot to be obedient again, it will most definitely ensure victory."

_They all think they're getting the 'bot, don't they, _Scourge thought to himself, _Heh, well won't they be surprised when I carry out Dr. F's orders. He told me he wanted that machine gone since it will be in my way…_

"Not anyone is to try and destroy Metal Sonic," Eggman ordered, "He's too valuable now to be lost! Think of how we can all get revenge on that cursed blue hedgehog my creation is back on our side."

The green speedster saw the other Mobians nod their heads in agreement and found himself subconsciously nodding as well at the prospect of seeing his counterpart out of the way. Thankfully for him, though, he remembered his mission, "All right, all right, you sold me there. Now let's get started on how we're gonna work this whole invasion out."

* * *

><p>Nicole fell to the ground as she barely missed being hit by a snowball. She was off today, Metal Sonic could see it. After his first experience with "snowball fights", the android found them to be quite amusing, and he made sure that he and Nicole were able to spar whenever they went outside together. Usually she was very adept, but ever since his meeting with Elias and Mogul, he noticed that something was on the lynx's mind.<p>

"You're off your game again," the hedgehog called out, "What are you thinking about that has you so distracted?"

Nicole turned her blushing face away, "N-Nothing! I'm just…trying to think up of a new strategy. You've caught on too quick-"

"You're lying," he chuckled, "You've got something planned alright, but it's not strategy over a snowball battle."

The other AI sighed, "Metal it's called a snowball _fight,_ and I don't know what you're talking about."

This was bad; he was getting better at catching her lies. Maybe if she didn't get cold feet every time she wanted to ask, she wouldn't cause him to become so suspicious. The lynx silently groaned. She couldn't tell him, even if Sally told her to. He would hate her, wouldn't he? He doesn't want a Mobian body, he wants his current one. He can accomplish more with it anyway; the most he could do with the Mobian shell would probably be-

Nicole's head jerked upward as a light bulb appeared over her head and exploded. _That's a perfect…I'm a genius!_

"Are you feeling well?" Metal asked with concern after witnessing her spasm. _As if she wasn't acting strange enough…_

The lynx slowly got up, rehearsing what she would say in her head. She brushed the snow off her jacket and pants, gulped, and turned her head toward her hedgehog prince. She blinked a couple times, completely frozen in place.

Metal crossed his arms, "You're making me worry about you. Tell me what's gotten in your head lately."

"Uhhh…ummm," the other AI twiddled her thumbs and looked down after snapping out of her paralysis-_C'mon, it's now or never-_, "It's only a little project I've been working on…"

"A project?" The android inquired with curiosity in his voice, "What sort of project?"

_You can do this; even though it's not the real reason you're asking, you can still get him to try it without hating you,_ Nicole told herself to gain confidence. She looked at the ground, then back up to her hedgehog, "I thought it would be nice if I helped you with espionage missions, so I made something that will make you completely unnoticeable." _Good…that went surprisingly well…_

The two AI stood in the snow staring at each other. There was a bit of an awkward pause as the snowflakes fell around them. Nicole shuffled her feet. Metal played with his scarf for a bit before asking, "Well…do you think you can show me?"

"Huh? Oh right," the lynx exclaimed, "Ummm, just follow me I guess."

As she lead the way biting her lip, Metal couldn't help but wonder what she was up to while he trailed behind. Was it a cloaking device? Some sort of tool for tracking or picking up miniscule sound waves?

As they walked inside the building, the lynx's clothes changed back to her usual purple dress while Metal took off his scarf and vest, giving them to a nearby butler to be carried away. They proceeded on what Nicole thought was the longest walk she ever took. She looked back at the following war machine every once in a while, and with every step she took closer, the more doubt crept into her head and tried to convince her to abandon the idea. But she shook it away, determined to find out what Metal would think of the Mobian body. They reached her room. Her hand rested upon the handle. Metal tilted his head and tried his best not to show his impatience. Using every ounce of will power, the lynx turned the handle, opened the door to her room, and quietly walked inside with her eyes drifting to the floor. _This is it…_

Nicole turned to Metal, her brows scrunched up with anxiety, "Alright let me just set you up with these cables. It's a physical modification, but it is NOT permanent, I just want to tell you ahead of time."

"Trying to make me nervous?" the male AI joked as he was hooked up with thin, black chords, "I fear nothing."

Giggling at the comedic bravado, the lynx was grateful that he was able to calm her down. The robot was glad just to hear her laugh.

"Let me put in the coding and initiate the procedure. Those cables will transfer your system and coding into another physical shell," she explained while walking over to her computer, "This shouldn't take very long…"

_Hold on…what body should I let him test out?_

"Did something go wrong?"

Flinching at the idea at that possibility, Nicole finished all the steps, "Um, no…I was just zoning out for a second, but I'm ready to start. How about-"

"I'm always ready," Metal quickly replied, "I'm eager to see what you've made."

"I hope so…" the lynx whispered to herself as she initiated the final process.

The cables attached to the robotic hedgehog glowed white, yet the supersonic android remained calm with his arms crossed. He felt himself go into temporary sleep mode. Nicole watched his red eyes fade out; part one was complete. Part two was just starting up as she moved her attention to the modified laser out-putter she attached to the computer. It too glowed white and light shot out to the middle of the room. The lynx wrestled with her hands while she watched the light form itself into the frame of a Mobian body.

* * *

><p>"Find the computer room!"<p>

"VECTOR! For the last time, there _is no _computer room in this game!"

Espio almost had it. As if Charmy flying around mimicking every action filled moment wasn't bad enough, the crocodile was finished counting his money and now had nothing better to do than criticize him. After being relieved of guarding the Master Emerald by Mighty and Ray, all the ninja wanted to do was play his new video game in peace. But unfortunately for him, Charmy and Vector had finished their latest job of finding a missing Flicky bird. Now he had to deal with a hyperactive bee and an obnoxious crocodile while trying to play an extremely hard game.

"Hey Espio," Charmy asked while performing a kick he saw the game's character perform, "Shouldn't you be doing somethin' other than video games?"

"Like what?" he snapped back.

"I dunno, it's just that you're usually busy and I always figure that something important is going on," the bee shrugged.

"Well, let me assure you that _nothing_ important at all is happening at this moment. In fact, I'm sure everyone right now is just taking it easy without anticipation of anything."

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic felt something open, and then he could see. For some reason, he could not access any other vision capabilities, nor could he feel sonar vibrations of objects around him. He blinked. Wait a minute, he BLINKED? He gasped and felt his mouth open. Hold on, he didn't have a mouth either. How can he-<p>

Out of the corner of his eye, the AI's attention was caught by a dark blue hedgehog with grey under-fur, ruffled fur at the top of his head, somewhat prominent canines, red shoes that vaguely resembled a certain-

Red eyes. Blood red eyes were staring back at him. Not the red of Shadow's, but his own shade of crimson. He was looking at his reflection. The hedgehog shifted his whole body and curved towards the lynx by the computer. She was smiling, but she was also looking doubtful of something. He watched her move between him and her bed to get a better look.

"D-Do you like it?" She asked nervously, wrestling with her hands some more, "It's not a nanites body like mine; it's only in the tangible hologram stage. Is…is it okay? Can you move everything?"

Metal took the time to feel his own fur. It felt just as soft as Nicole's despite it being a (tangible) hologram. He noticed he had a tongue, and he felt his mouth around the inside, touching his teeth and pushing the tongue against the cheeks and lips. He glanced back at Nicole and left his gaze on her.

She tensed up, "Metal?"

Before she could say anything else, the hedgehog gripped both her upper arms and pulled her into a kiss. At first her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, but they soon closed as she melted into the embrace. This kiss was different. This was the kiss that Sally and Bunnie talked about. She felt her spine tingle and her fur flare up. She was feeling warm, and she knew Metal was going through the same reactions. The lynx found her arms wrapping around the other AI's neck, and she caressed her hands through his fur. Neither of them wanted it to end, but Metal had questions. He broke it off, but still held Nicole in his arms. Her head nestled in his chest while he played with her hair, "Was this really meant for espionage?"

The lynx blushed, "Well…maybe I thought of that as a bonus a little while after I made them…"

"Them?" his new eyebrow rose, "There are more than one?"

She mentally punched herself for saying too much, "Well…yes. There is one other…"

"I'll have to see that one too," he said softly. The other AI scooted out of the embrace, shocked.

"You mean…you mean you don't hate it?" _Or me?_

He frowned, "No…You said before I wouldn't have to stay in here forever, but the lack of my older capabilities in this body doesn't encourage me to be in it often."

Nicole's ears flattened after hearing those words, "I didn't think you would be okay with that anyways…"

Sensing he said something wrong, Metal held her face in his new Mobian hand, "That doesn't mean you haven't created an extraordinary work of art."

That brought a warm smile to her face, "Though it's still in the hologram stage, the only real difference between our bodies is that mine can go out of this room. You have to stay near my computer since that's where you really are stored."

"Well then I'll don this shell every now and then only for here. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded and closed her eyes once again before resting her head on her hedgehog. It didn't matter what body he had, he was still the same Metal.

The dark blue hedgehog's red eyes glazed over as he gazed at the other AI. He felt guilty that he was the cause of all the fretting she had undoubtedly been through before finally getting him to try out the body. He knew this female like the back of his hand…er, well his REAL hand. The hedgehog was not too fond of this weak shell at all; he would much rather prefer to be in one that could fight. And although he did not enjoy looking like a Mobian in the least bit, he had to admit there were "perks" to this body. He thought about how he kissed her on impulse. After he felt his lips, images from the data he collected viewing Mobian lifestyle appeared in his head. He searched his databanks for some more rituals male and female Mobians did with each other until a certain graphic activity displayed itself ever so prominently. He felt a strange feeling in his lower body, and on some new instinct, pushed the resting lynx away, much to her surprise (and disappointment). Upset from being disturbed from her peace, she looked at Metal questioningly. He quickly thought up a lie, "Nicole, I just realized that it's getting late. How about one of those…'movies'?"

Still a bit suspicious, but happy to spend time with her hedgehog, the lynx happily went over to a shelf filled with her favorite movies, _Nope, he fell asleep watching that one…Hmmm, what was up with him just now. I never seem act so suddenly like that._

While she searched for a film, the hedgehog turned away and shut his eyes thinking up of battle strategies and images of war to wash out the lewd images that were coming in. He had to be careful in this body. Not only did it lack his desired strength, but it was also temperamental. _Perfect._

But what was that feeling…he never felt it in his other shell. Though for some reason, he knew to stop it before going too far. It felt nice, but at the same time embarrassing around Nicole.

His attention went back to the other AI after she declared what movie they were going to watch. They set themselves on her bed as the film started to play. Nicole was cuddled into Metal's Mobian body and she felt cozier than usual. Metal, in turn, rested his head on hers, and realized he could actually smell her hair. It smelt good. The male AI almost forgot that with her current body, the lynx felt compelled to wash it as a normal Mobian would. But he couldn't complain now.

With the blankets being wrapped around them, and the physically impossible warmth coming from her hedgehog, Nicole found herself drifting off to sleep this time. The day went good, that much was certain.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is the second time they've watched a movie, but in my opinion, movie-at-home dates are the best. So if you've got a girlboyfriend and you both love movies, those will definitely be some of the best moments, trust me ;)**

**Anyways, I'd like you all to know that the whole "Metal with Mobian body" thing was completely last minute and was the main part of the mentioned Meticole moments.**

**Until next time!**


	25. I Lift Things Up and Put Them Down

**Alright, do NOT expect a decent sized chapter, I literally just thought of this overnight. Sorry for trolling you guys last chapter with Vector, I just couldn't help myself :) **

**I have also relabeled the chapter select so you can find your favorite one to reread (it's what I do with my favorite stories) :D**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews ^^ **

* * *

><p><span>I Lift Things Up and Put Them Down<span>

***Exiting sleep mode***

Metal felt his eyelids slowly open. Light gushed in, causing his new pupils to shrink. He was not used to that.

His blanket felt heavy, heavier than a blanket should be. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed the "blanket" was actually a lynx sleeping peacefully. Her arms were folded underneath the side of her head as the female AI's entire body was curled up and rested on top of him. It was as if he were another mattress to her. The hedgehog smirked at the innocent sight before him, but was still a little confused on how she ended up on top of him when the lynx was in his arms before going into sleep mode. He shrugged the thoughts off, deciding it was a bit too early for such deductions.

Metal turned his attention back to Nicole. He saw her nose twitch; a trait of hers when in sleep mode he noticed a few weeks before. He closed his eyes again, ready to reenter sleep mode. But then he felt the lynx's right leg stretch and slide down his waist.

_This might not be good…_

His Mobian body was much more physically sensitive than his true form. He didn't want that feeling to happen again, especially with his lynx so close to that particular region.

He was in luck; Nicole's leg moved back into place. Her head arched, signifying her waking. Her eyes blinked a couple times before looking up to see her hedgehog. She smiled sleepily, and gave him a peck on his muzzle, "Morning…"

"Did you enjoy your new bed?" Metal asked amusingly. The other AI gave him a confused look. It wasn't until after a few seconds that she realized her current location.

"Oh, I'm on top of you," she pointed out, finally becoming more awake.

"Really? I had no idea you were so aware," the hedgehog grinned. Grinning…he had never done that before. Metal explored his mouth again with his tongue and felt every tooth.

Nicole shot a quick glare back, "Looks like you're still a sarcastic – OW!"

The hedgehog had cut her off rather painfully. His teeth had dug into the base of her neck in a rather hard nibble. His eyes shifted to Nicole's with a guilty look, yet still questioning if he had done something wrong. Metal pulled back sheepishly.

Rubbing the mark, the lynx raised an eyebrow, "Why did you do that?"

The male AI avoided eye contact, "I…don't know…It was sort of on impulse…"

Nicole's smiled and nodded, "I understand. When I first made a body, the kept trying to use every part of it. Sally got so mad at me after I took a bite out of every piece of fruit out of a gift of hers from Bunnie. Taste, smell, touch; I wanted to do it all. But after a week or so, I managed to slow things down. Sally told me I should let my discoveries happen gradually, as I would appreciate them more."

"Was she right?"

The lynx nodded again and rolled off her hedgehog to get out of the bed. Metal stayed lying on his back, reflecting on her words. Before he could get too deep, however, Nicole drew back her window curtains and squealed loudly with joy. The pitch was very high to the hedgehog's discomfort, and to make things worse, this body didn't allow him to turn off his audio receptors. He covered up his ears and turned to her. He was surprised the window did not shatter.

"Metal," the female AI exclaimed as she tackled him back onto the bed, "It snowed last night! There's even more out there then there was yesterday!"

The hedgehog shook out of his daze, "You really do love the snow…"

Giggling, Nicole jumped off the downed AI and rushed to her shower room. Her body was permanent, and she liked to keep it clean. Metal heard the water turn on and waited patiently. Why did she have to wash before transferring him back?

He glanced at his real body, it hadn't moved since last night. It was odd, looking at his robotic form turned off. So much power was there, stored away and he knew how to unlock it.

The water turned off, but the hedgehog knew Nicole was just lathering. An image of her in the shower blasted itself before him. The feeling quickly came back, and Metal tried clearing his head. But did he have to right now? Nicole was in the shower after all…

…

The lynx grabbed the nearest towels and dried herself off. She donned her winter outfit, and almost skipped out of the shower room like a little Mobian girl, humming happily to herself. She stopped as she saw the hedgehog sitting on the bed, staring out into space. He looked shocked, and he didn't even notice her walk in.

His eye twitched a bit.

"Metal? You okay?" the lynx asked as she poked his arm. He blinked and shook his head.

"Huh? Oh, yea…I'm fine…just…just fine." _Is that what happens? I just think up of a couple lewd thoughts, and then BAM._

"Well, it's time to put you back into you're other body. You can't leave this room in that one, remember? C'mon, hurry up! It's beautiful outside!" she pleaded.

His ears straightened up and flicked towards her after hearing he could switch bodies now. The hedgehog rose from the bed enthusiastically, and stood where Nicole directed to be transferred back. He did not notice her crestfallen look as she started the process and the body disappeared back into the computer.

* * *

><p>"…No, a little more to the left. There we go, that's perfect."<p>

"Are you sure? I'm scanning the geometrical structuring, and according to my calculations, the egg lube will collapse on itself in a couple a days."

The lynx face-palmed, "Metal, it's called an _igloo, _and it doesn't matter. There are going to be high winds tomorrow that will knock it down one way or another. I'm just concerned on how it looks, now place the snow brick down."

There was enough snow (and then some) to build a cozy igloo for two, and Nicole loved to create. While Metal packed the snow into bricks, the lynx laid out the floor plan and had her metallic hedgehog put the bricks into place. She helped with the lower construction, but Metal had to do the top alone since she couldn't get up that high. But now the AI was bored, and she felt as if she was nagging more than directing.

Reading her like a book, the robot called out to her, "Putting each brick perfectly into place may take some time, especially when I get to the dome, why don't you enjoy the snow?"

Her mouth scrunched up as she thought about the offer. The hedgehog changed to a more serious tone, "Go. Now. Have fun. I'll find you when I finish."

The act didn't fool her, but Nicole still did as she was told after smiling a non-verbal "thank you". She walked over to the other side of a nearby hill, but looked back every couple of steps to see her hedgehog get smaller and smaller in the distance before being completely blocked out of sight from the large hill. But the amount of snow available to her completely ceased any attempt of a melancholy mood.

For a reason unknown to herself, the lynx took a huge pile of snow and formed it into a large ball that came all the way up to her waist and was at least five, maybe six, times her width. She stepped back and put a finger to her mouth, wondering what on Mobius she could do with something so immovable…

An idea came to her head, and she started packing snow around the large ball. After a few minutes, Nicole stepped back again to observe her creation: A snowman in the shape of Eggman, with his goggles disheveled and his tongue sticking out like a complete nincompoop. She giggled at the absurdity, but then thought of another grand idea.

Crouching to the ground with determination, the lynx made half a dozen snow balls. Holding one in her hand, she turned and faced her new enemy.

"Alright, _Snow_botnik, the game's over. You're tyrannical rule ends here," she exclaimed heroically while deepening her voice. Nicole drew back her arm and threw the snowball as hard as she could.

It went whizzing past the unmoving snowman.

She blurted out in surprise, but then decided to make it part of the game, "So you seem to be able to corrupt my targeting system! Never the less, with my pure skills alone as a snow warrior princess, I will surely defeat you!"

She held a snowball in each hand and threw them. They crossed and landed on opposite sides of the untouched Snowbotnik.

"What?" the lynx hollered and stamped her foot down, crushing another ball. She shrieked at her clumsiness and picked up the second to last projectile. Glaring at her enemy, Nicole made a low humming noise that mimicked the "power up" sound. She jumped in the air and threw her weapon, shouting, "CHAOS SNOWBALL!"

The (plain ol') snowball hit its target, and the snowman broke to pieces, defeated at last. The AI threw her hands up and cheered. The day had been won!

But after her cheering died down, she picked up a faint voice. It sounded like laughter-

_Oh no…_

The lynx quickly turned around to see Metal sitting at the top of the hill, holding his head in uncontrollable laughter. She blushed and shifted her head toward the ground, yet still kept an eye on the hedgehog. Her hands were unable to wrestle with each other thanks to her mittens.

The robot fell to his side and pounded the ground with one hand. He couldn't help himself.

"H-How long…" Nicole lost the courage to say anything else.

Her hedgehog did his best to choke out an answer, "Since the beginning…I…I came to tell you I finished but…you had just made..."

Laughter overtook him and his feet kicked back and forth, "_Snowbotnik?"_

The lynx's face reddened even further and she glued her eyes to the snowy ground before her.

Appearing to be calmed down, Metal sat up. Not too long after though did he resume his mirth. Suddenly, a snowball flew through the air and belted him in the face, knocking the android off balance. He fell forward and tumbled down the hill to Nicole's feet. She met him with a proud grin.

They returned to the now finished igloo, and after Nicole complemented her hedgehog on a job well done, she led him inside. The cuddled up next to each other as Metal decided to interrogate the lynx, "So is the Chaos Snowball an new attack of yours?"

Her head sunk into her shoulders, "Um, well, you know…you worked for days on your new technique…I thought it would be fun…"

He chuckled, "And will I ever meet this 'snow warrior princess' again? We may need her help again."

Nicole's eyes widened and her face flushed once more. She groaned as she fell into her mitten-covered hands.

Metal made sure he didn't get out of control again, but he still let a few laughs escape. He moved in closer and almost whispered in her ear, "Just curious…exactly what are you the princess _of?"_

She peeked one eye out to the side, "What?"

The lynx saw both the amusement and wonder in his blood red eyes, "You heard me. What kingdom are you the princess of?"

"W-Why…why do you want to know?" _Oh dear…that part just slipped out…I don't want him to think-_

"Because I want to kill whoever is holding you there and take you back with me," he softly replied, "I need a princess over here, and I think your capabilities as a warrior speak for themselves."

Nicole beamed at his words and nuzzled her head into the space of his neck and shoulder. Though it was homicidal, what her prince said was romantic for him, and she was the only one who could appreciate it. She sighed gratefully.

_Metal…_

* * *

><p><strong>As I said: not too long. But on the spur of the moment, I think I did pretty well. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (American holiday for those who don't live in U.S.A ^^)<strong>


	26. Breath Before the Plunge

**Eh heh, sorry for this really late update ^^' I've been sick from a bug that's been going around, but I managed to type this up in time! :D If you've noticed the new profile picture, Espionage247 made it herself! :D I hope you can guess what scene it's from, so be sure to thank her for creating the first "Not in My Data" drawn scene ^^**

** Zero D., Nope, never :D Honestly, I was just going for a 5 or so chapter series, but my brain likes to wander and here we are now xD**

**These reviews have really kept me going guys, and I don't think I would have gone this far without your support. Some people on this site say that you shouldn't need reviews and all that, but it's a real morale booster! Thank you everyone! :) **

* * *

><p><span>Breath Before the Plunge<span>

_He sped past the skyscrapers, past the rocky hills, the mountains…He flew over the forest and the oceans, so close to his destination. _

_There it was. Angel Island. On it was the Master Emerald._

_And there __**he **__was: His loathsome counterpart; guarding it with his friends. He remembered those two; they helped the hedgehog defeat him before…in fact they all did. But those three…_

_They knew he was coming; he knew they knew. They probably knew he knew as well. The android was almost there. The young fox got into his plane to stop him. Odd, Sonic would never let him do that…_

_The fox sped towards the robot head on, a mere feint to lead him somewhere else. It wouldn't work. Metal Sonic lifted a hand and shot a bolt of Chaos energy at the boy. The plane went crashing below into the sea. Poor kid, he would survive but he wouldn't get far enough away in time. The other two Mobians seethed with rage as he landed. The red one lunged in an attack with the hedgehog. Strange, no taunting…_

_He dodged both attacks as if they were mere child's play. His counterpart seemed to know what the android was going to do as he went into a defensive position. The red one was not as fortunate. At least he found his next target._

_Metal Sonic threw a punch that was caught by the echidna for a few moments, but his arm faltered and he wavered back before being knocked back by the robot's other fist. Sonic took the opportunity to spin dash. On instinct, the android's Black Shield went up to deflect it. While the blue one bounced off, Metal Sonic took the time to grab the guardian by the neck and throttle him into submission. He did not yield, but the cybernetic hedgehog knew he was reaching his point. In a swift motion, he put an open palm to the red one's stomach and sent him flying off with a blast of Chaos energy. Sonic was all that was left._

_He turned to his Mobian nemesis, and they glared at each other. Again, no taunting on either side…this was puzzling._

_The hedgehog ran in place to build momentum as the war machine charged his thrusters. Was this it? This was how they would decide the better…the android thought it was hardly fair._

_They shot at each other at the same time, each determined to finish it…_

…

_He was hanging by his arm in an iron grip._

"_Say it."_

_He kept his eyes closed; whether out of shame or pure stubbornness._

"_Just say it. You will be able to stay alive if you do."_

_Sonic opened one eye. He was being selfish. A chance to live was being given to him, how could he refuse it because of his pride? How could he forget Tails and Sally?_

"_I…" The hedgehog opened his mouth, "I surrender…you win."_

_Metal Sonic chuckled darkly with triumph and threw the weary and defeated Mobian onto the ground. Sonic let his eyes close and slowly went unconscious._

_The android messed with the communicator on his wrist. A signal to every station, every means of radio and television, was sent out. He was connected; his face and voice appeared and was the only thing seen and heard around the world. Mobians and Overlanders alike turned their heads and stopped what they were doing. Some were full of fear, some were confused, but all were listening to hear him speak._

"_Attention world, this is Prince Metal Sonic of the Grand Mobian Empire, your one and __**only **__ruler."_

_By now there wasn't a single organism alive that wasn't paying attention. More people began to become fearful. Sally and the other Freedom Fighters watched on._

"_Sonic has surrendered to me, and in doing so has put in my possession not only all seven Chaos Emeralds, but the Master Emerald of Angel Island as well, and now even the other Kingdoms of Mobius do not have the power to oppose me. Those who __**do **__try to oppose my rule shall taste the mighty power of the Emeralds."_

_Citizens whispered to each other. Mothers held their children close while more began looking up to the screens with horror. Elias sighed and sank into his throne. Sally turned her back, unable to bear the fact that they lost._

"_Metal Sonic commands you…all of you…obey me, subjects, obey me __**world**__!"_

A blue robotic hedgehog gasped as he woke out of sleep mode with a startle. He was back in his study, on the chair next to the chess board…how did…how did all that-

"A dream?" he questioned out loud, "Impossible…I can't…at least…"

He found it hard remembering everything clearly, why hadn't his systems saved the memory? And the fight with Sonic…

He took over the world, completing his initial mission. He took it all; he beat his opponent even when he had friends to hide behind. But something was wrong…

No, that's not how it should happen. The odds have to be fairer; the two have to have no unfair advantages. That's why he slipped it to that damned hedgehog, so he would bring it; to end it.

His thoughts returned to the fact that he dreamed…he needed to see someone about this, and he knew just the person. All he needed was a cover up. The android checked his schedule for today. Perfect, he was meeting with the President at Station Square. There were many distractions there to let him slip away unnoticed after the conference. He just hoped the person he needed to see wasn't busy then.

* * *

><p>As they watched the Prince of the G.M.E. ride away to meet the President, Nicole and Honey side glanced to each other and smiled from ear to ear. Metal had left them with enough "funds" to buy a whole new wardrobe for each of them, and they just so happened to be in the shopping capital of Mobius: Station Square. Having split the money between them, the girls held on to their purses and rushed into the cornucopia of clothes, shoes, and anything else they could find to buy.<p>

Honey had grown to be close friends with the lynx since Sally was miles away, though Nicole did not think of her as a replacement. But she had to admit, the yellow cat was by far the greatest shopping partner she had ever had. In only a few moments, Honey had organized how much time they had and the best ways to spend time looking around each area of Station Square. She also had managed to calculate and compare different prices of items among the many stores surrounding them.

Since the artificial climate of the city kept the temperature at seventy degrees or so, Nicole was able to change back into her normal outfit after they had landed. Honey, being technically on duty, donned her white dress shirt with a red tie and skirt that matched the color of her red headband. Because of the inevitable shopping spree, Metal Sonic had allowed her to wear her usual red boots instead of uncomfortable dress shoes.

The pair walked into the first store, a fancy clothes shop resembling Antoine's Chez Vetements. Their eyes glistened as they took in the sight of all the hats, shoes, clothes, and accessories, as well as the knowledge that this was only stop one on the list. Each squeaked with joy as they ran into opposite directions, eager to try on everything and anything they found appealing. Honey's first stop was the hat department. Scanning the rack, she finally found a red Hooligan that matched her outfit perfectly and tried it on. After looking in the mirror, the cat called across the store, "Miss Nicole! How does this look?"

Some people (of all species) shopping turned their heads at all the commotion. Nicole stopped rummaging through jackets and turned, slightly noticing the other customers' odd looks. Ignoring them, she focused her attention back to her friend, "Honey, that looks adorable on you! Definitely get that!"

The cat laughed and happily put it in the store canvas bag. Nicole smiled back and resumed her poking around. Shopping with the yellow Mobian reminded her of the old days with Sally, Bunnie, and sometimes Amy. Zoning out, the lynx thought back on her first few times out in the stores, asking questions about what was "stylish" and what was the best material that made up the clothing. Naïve questions, as she was even more naïve back then than she was now. The AI's shoulders slumped a bit; she really did miss being with Sally. And what about the others? They were all friends of hers. Friends she would do anything for, she even built and took care of a city for the people who weren't even a part of her life. But how did those "others" show their gratitude?

Her eyelids shut as Nicole fought back tears from past memories. She didn't need to cry anymore though. She had Metal now. Metal was always there for her, always trying to keep her happy. He didn't enjoy the Mobian bodies, but he stilled tried them on every other day or so just for her. To keep her happy. Sally's question rang through her head:

"_Do you love him?"_

Her eyes opened back up. The lynx thought about that word. Probably the strongest emotion, yet also the hardest to understand. She loved Sally, but not in the way Sally loved Sonic…what a confusing feeling. There were so many levels or types, or whatever they could be called. All the AI knew was that there was no single definition of love. If Sally were with her, she could help her understand. In fact, she wanted to see all of the old gang again. She wanted to walk around in her city that she made, to appreciate its beauty. But not alone…and not with Sally, Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, or any of the others. There was only one person she wanted to be with more than Sally…

_Then I really do l-_

"Hey, it IS her! It's Nicole!"

The lynx snapped out of her trance while Honey stopped midway of trying on shoes. Both turned to each other, then to where the shouting came from. More shoppers, Mobians, Humans, and Overlanders alike, shot their heads up in anxiety. A small crowd was gathering around the confused lynx. Questions were thrown at her like rotten fruit at a mime.

"Are you going to buy that? Are there any more?"

"If there is, I've gotta have it! Can't fall behind in style!"

"What else is in her bag?"

"Nicole, have any tips for a Minx? We're not the same, but we're pretty darn close!"

"That scarf is beautiful! Is that what you're getting?"

"I'll go see if there's more!"

Her head dizzy, the lynx felt someone grab her hand and she was pulled through the mass of crazy shoppers. She turned her head to see Honey looking back with a smile, "Sorry Miss Nicole, but it seems you've become quite the icon in fashion. His Excellency warned me about this. I've already paid for my clothes, and I managed to find doubles of what was in your bag and put them on hold, so don't be upset we had to leave your bag behind."

Nicole was too astounded to make a clear sentence, "I…uh…that's fine…thank you…"

The AI looked back; the crowd from before was chasing them through the store. Some people were even pleading for her to come back and were close to crying. Did whatever she wanted to wear really matter that much to people? The citizens of New Mobotropolis wouldn't have cared less if she bought a specific piece of clothing, why were these people almost stark mad for her opinion?

"Don't worry Miss Nicole," Honey assured, "I'm already figuring out the best way to lose them. We'll just cross over into the next store and use the side door that connects it to the ice cream parlor and go out the back end of there. Then after we get them off our trail, there's a small alley we can use to sneak back to here and get your clothes."

The AI blinked in astonishment, "How…how did you figure that out?"

"I remember the layout of this section of the city from that map at the airport," she explained.

"Honey, we barely looked at that thing for a minute."

"I know…it's just that…hmmm."

The girls left it at that until they scooted into the alley. The crowd of shoppers looked around the area until moving on to the next building. The cat and lynx sat down to get some rest. After a few moments of silence, Nicole brought the subject back up, "So you were able to memorize the arrangement of these stores and buildings after seconds of looking at a map? _And _you organized an escape route in basically no time at all." _The only one I know who has been able to accomplish things like that is…__**Metal.**_

Honey seemed a bit unsure of what to say, "Well, yes. My skills are part of the reason his Excellency chose me…"

The AI put a hand on the cat's shoulder, "Why don't you tell me how it all happened? Tell me how you were picked by Metal to be in charge of his embassy and foreign affairs. I'm technically supposed to be his secretary, but you've been helping me out so much and have become a close friend. I want to know more about you."

"…Alright," the Mobian replied calmly. She scrunched her eyes closed and took in a deep breath to try and remember everything, "Let's see. I had just graduated about one or two weeks after his Excellency overthrew Eggman. I was living in Downunda at the time, near the area where Angel Island took off of. I was the top of my class and was already getting job offers from various businesses. Stores, restaurants, you name it."

She paused and reminisced before continuing, "On my way to a job interview, I was attacked by three cloaked figures; I'm guessing they were part of the Dark Legion. There was a short one, a medium sized one, and a really big one. The medium one I remember seemed to yell at the short one who really didn't shut up. The big one didn't say anything at all but only shrugged and put a cloth on my nose that knocked me out."

Nicole cocked her head at the recollection. Honey laughed a bit, "I guess looking back, it was a pretty funny experience since I didn't get hurt."

"What happened then?"

"I woke up, and there was his Excellency standing over me. I was in a hospital. He said that he was visiting Downunda, and that he was on the trail of the three that captured me. He said the Dark Legionnaires were holding me hostage so I could be used to work for the Dark Legion. But he found them, and freed me. I asked what happened to those three, but the Prince said it was not important now that I was safe. A few days later I left the hospital and returned to my normal life. But as I was looking over some job offers, I received a letter from his Excellency himself, stating that I was to be…well, my current position."

Nicole leaned against one of the alley walls, "And when did you figure out about your talents?"

The cat pondered a bit before answering, "Only a day after I left the hospital. I went to the library to reread one of my favorite books, and in a half an hour I rearranged all the bookshelves to correct alphabetical order by title. I had a few more experiences like that before being contacted by Prince Metal Sonic."

The lynx stared at the ground, realizing what had really happened to Honey. Although she naturally had a knack for managing and organizing, there was no way her current skills were natural. Metal must have done something…he must have implanted some sort of cybernetics in her brain to enhance her talents. And the cat had no idea her mind had been tampered with. How could he? How could Metal do something like that, just for his own benefit? It could be argued that what he did was "good" for Honey in some ways, but it was still against her own knowledge. Were there other experiments out there too?

"Nicole?"

"Huh?" the AI's head snapped up, "Oh sorry, I was just…trying to imagine how exciting that would have been. Being captured and then saved by Metal…"

Honey gave a half hearted smile, "I guess it was, but it's all in the past. Right now we've got to finish shopping!"

The lynx's ears perked up and her spirits lifted. Her thoughts about Honey and Metal could wait; there was shopping to be done! The two ran back to the previous store to get Nicole's clothes and continue their spree.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes trying to figure out what to cook is the hardest part…"<p>

**Ding-Dong**

"Huh? Sweetie, could you get the door please?"

"Yes mother!"

The child walked up to the door and opened it. The Chao resting on her head gasped in surprise with her when they saw who was at their door.

"Hello Cream, I would like to talk about something with you," Metal Sonic requested. Cream shook off the shock and smiled back at the robot.

"Of course you can Mr. Metal Sonic," she happily replied, "Come right in!"

"Uh…" the hedgehog hesitated, "I hardly think that's necessary-"

"Cream, who is it?" Vanilla called out as she walked out of the kitchen. When she saw who was at the door, the rabbit tensed up a bit in surprise, "Oh! M-Metal Sonic, or Prince Metal Sonic if you prefer-"

The android held up a hand, "Formalities are not required; I'm actually supposed to be at Station Square right now. You can call me anything you like for right now, Cream seems to the preface 'Mr.' is appropriate enough. I've met your daughter before; you have raised her to be quite the young lady."

Cream giggled while her mother took in what the killer hedgehog had just said before relaxing and smiling herself, "Thank you, Mr. Metal Sonic. May I ask why you have decided to visit us?"

"He needs to ask me about something," Cream pointed out. She remembered her manners though and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, Mr. Metal, I shouldn't have spoken for you."

The cybernetic hedgehog reminded himself that this young rabbit was full of surprises, "That is all right, your mother could help me as well."

Vanilla looked into the robot's eyes and sensed distress. She took her daughter's and Metal Sonic's hands, "Well then how about we discuss what's been troubling you. I'll make some hot chocolate and Cream will get a warm blanket for you Mr. Metal Sonic. You must have been cold traveling in this weather all the way from Station Square." **(A/N: Since it's been a year after New Mobotropolis was made, Nicole managed to build a new house for the Rabbit family and the Chao inside the city. If they still lived with Amy, her "affiliation" with Shadow would have been quite complicated…)**

The android felt warm inside. He had never experienced this hospitality before. He was guided to the living room by Cream and Cheese and sat next to them on a fluffy, white couch. The young rabbit delivered a warm quilt and the android wrapped it around himself to be courteous (he did not need it, but he still…wanted it). There was a fireplace roaring, and the walls were decorated with knick knacks on shelves and a couple paintings of what he concluded were ancestors of the Rabbits. Again, he was amazed at what Nicole could create.

Vanilla came in with a tray with cups of hot chocolate, giving one to Cream, a small one to Cheese, and taking the last for herself. She took a seat on a white armchair across from Metal and settled into it before asking politely, "So what would you like to talk about then, Mr. Metal Sonic?"

He looked to the ground, not knowing where to start, "I…I had a dream last night…I'm not supposed to have dreams…"

Ignoring the self denial, Vanilla pressed on, "What did you dream about? Was it a good dream, or a nightmare?"

The hedgehog looked back up, "I don't know…It started as a good dream, or at least I think it was supposed to."

"What happened in it?" Cream questioned with concern in her voice. She didn't want her new friend to be sad. Cheese wore a similar expression of worry.

"It seemed I had accomplished everything I had wanted, my ambitions were finally satisfied," he described vaguely, not wanting to get into specifics, "But something was wrong. I wasn't…_happy _with it when I woke up. There was a piece missing; a piece that I think would have changed the dream to go a different way, or not even unfold the events in the first place."

The mother rabbit took a sip of her hot chocolate. She put the cup down and smiled, "Something or some_one?"_

Cream and Cheese giggled at Metal's bashful reaction to the question. He clenched his fists a bit and didn't speak in fear of stuttering.

"Cream's told me all about you and Nicole, Mr. Metal Sonic, and I think the dream was a sign."

"Preposterous," he almost spat out, "There are no signs or visions that try to influence one's decisions. My fate is what I make it."

"But Mr. Metal, think about it," Cream argued, "You told me Nicole changed a lot of things you were planning to do. Couldn't this dream be trying to tell you that Miss Nicole will change things for the better?"

"That's a good point," her mother agreed, "Remember when you almost took over all of Mobius? You were crazy from what I've heard of Cream and the other's stories. But here you are now as a polite and respectable…um, person."

The hedgehog looked to the rabbit sitting next to him, "_Your _stories?"

Cream giggled again, "I guess you don't remember, I was there with Amy and Mr. Big!"

"Chao chao!"

"Yes, we know you were there too Cheese," she patted his head, "Mr. Metal, you kidnapped his friend, so we went looking for him. Mother wasn't too happy with our story when we got back though."

"No, I was not," Vanilla playfully scoffed, "The idea of a little girl fighting against Eggman and a super powered robot isn't exactly what any mother wants to hear about their child. But all of that is in the past now. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Metal Sonic?"

He reflected on those words for a moment. _In the past…_

"You're right," he finally spoke, "That's what has been gnawing at my mind. I have to stop thinking about the past, and focus on the future." _Not my own, but Nicole's._

He escaped his warm, quilted wrappings and stood up, "I must go now. Thank you for your hospitality and counseling."

"Do you have to go Mr. Metal?" Cream's eyes saddened with disappointment.

"Now Cream, I'm sure he has a lot of important things to do. He's running an Empire after all," the older rabbit reminded her daughter before returning her attention back to her guest, "You're very welcome Mr. Metal Sonic, feel free to stop by anytime."

The small rabbit and her Chao got off their place on the couch to hug their friend good bye. He returned the gesture and proceeded to hug Vanilla, thinking hugs were just "a Mobian thing". A bit surprised, the mother rabbit hugged back and took notice of the robot's warm body. During the embrace, the hedgehog felt the need to take in the rabbit's scent, yet he could not. For some reason he was upset at this.

After taking his leave from the Rabbit residence, the android took to the air and waved goodbye before shooting off at high speed to Station Square. _In the past…that's exactly it. I won't be able to beat him by looking to the past. He has the future of his loved ones to drive him to victory. I'll need to look to the future. Her future. Then the field will be level enough to end it all…_

Before arriving at the city, the craving to take in Vanilla's scent raged in him again. He felt that if he were in one of the bodies Nicole made for him…_it _would make its presence known. An image of him taking the rabbit for himself flashed through his head, and he instantly berated himself for even thinking about betraying Nicole. He was loyal, and his loyalty to his lynx went deeper than his systems. He…he actually wanted to use one of those bodies again…why?

* * *

><p>Honey and Nicole collapsed on the sofa of their suite in the highest ranked hotel in Station Square. Metal had already made them arrangements, though the pair never thought they would have to use it. It had been a long day of trying out and buying clothes, seeing what accessories matched their new outfits, and out maneuvering the occasional mob of Nicole's fashion followers.<p>

The cat and lynx looked at their plunder and nodded to each other on a job well done before passing out.

…

Metal Sonic walked down the hall to the suite he had reserved for Nicole and Honey, passing by a bell hop holding his back in pain. Funny, he seemed to be coming straight from the direction of their room.

He entered the room and walked in to see the two ladies asleep on the couch. The hedgehog stared blankly; each was wearing some mismatched outfit. Nicole had on a white, long sleeve shirt with pink, tight fitting pants, while Honey was garbed in a strapless, black dress that stopped short above her knees. One leg had a checkered black and red stocking, and the other had a blue and green vertical stripe design. He took notice of the low cut by her chest region. Another image flashed in his mind, but of the two on the couch instead. Shaking his head clear, the android cleared his throat loudly.

No response from either of them.

He sighed, figuring they were too far gone to be brought back anytime soon.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived back at Pendragon, Metal gave Nicole some time to put away her new wardrobe before walking up to her room. He knocked. Nicole knew exactly who it was and eagerly opened the door, allowing the hedgehog in.<p>

At first, she didn't understand where he was going when he was talking about the nanite bodies, but when he asked if she was finished with the adjustments to a "complete" model, the lynx basically jumped for joy and hugged her hedgehog tightly around the neck. Thank goodness he didn't have a trachea.

"I made some adjustments to the beta model if you wanted to try that one out," Nicole explained anxiously as she hooked the robot with the familiar cables.

"The lynx?" he pondered a bit, "Sure."

After she set everything up, Metal felt his consciousness transfer over, just like every other time. When he opened his eyes, he turned to see his reflection. Not much was different except for a black t-shirt added to his torso. But the complete body felt…stronger than the hologram, or at least more durable.

"How does it feel?" the female lynx stepped forward. She was nervous, what if Metal didn't find the completed model any better?

He turned back to face her, smiling, and wrapped his arms around the AI's frame. The male lynx leaned in slowly to deliver a deep kiss, to which Nicole happily accepted and returned. It didn't last too long, but the prince kept smiling, "Does that answer your question?"

They gazed into each other's eyes. Metal's hand moved a bit lower, Nicole moved in closer.

The female AI's mouth opened a bit, "Metal…I…"

He touched their muzzles, "Me too…"

A second kiss proceeded, but this one lasted much longer. So much longer that since neither needed air, it kept on going. They felt their tongues touch, and it was as tough a small electrical pulse went through their bodies. Nicole's arms wrapped tightly around her prince's neck as she was lifted off from the ground. Never once breaking the kiss, Metal carried her over and laid her on the bed. He place one arm out to support himself as the other moved around to the hilt of the other AI's dress. They sensed some sort of need was going to be sated. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>This has defeated <strong>**Dance, pt. 2****'s record of longest chapter! ^o^**

**I hope I didn't go too far at the end; I'm trying to push the "T" rating to its limit so I don't lose readers to an "M" rated story. This is the last chapter before the 2-3 part finale coming next, and I hope I'll be able to finish this by or during January! By the way, does anyone have a legitimate guess on Vanilla's age? I think 35 is a bit too high, as my range is 22-30. Cream is 6 (7 in this story, because of the one year) and Vanilla's a single mother, so I guess there's a chance she was a teen mom xD**

…**so, review? :D**


	27. Finale, pt1

**Okay everyone. This is it. Final part one! I want to thank everyone who's been reading this story and an extra thank you to those ones who reviewed! I've decided to spilt the finale into 3 parts, as there is just too much freakin' stuff happening xD I would also like t obring to attention that Espionage247 has Beta read for me since last chapter! :D So be sure to thank her!**

**Zero; Yes, I make sure I answer any questions that people have ^^**

**Also, you might want to use the Mobius Encyclopedia Wiki if you don't catch everything (like the Battle Bird Armada)**

* * *

><p><span>Finale, p1<span>

Nicole's eyes slowly opened. She smiled, thinking back to what happened overnight. She went to hold onto Metal's arm around her, but it wasn't there. She flipped over with a small burst of panic and instantly relaxed when she saw he was still with her, he was only facing the opposite direction. The female lynx looked over her shoulder and saw her dress on the floor. Beside it was the black long sleeve shirt that she created for Metal's nanite bodies. She turned her attention back to Metal. What they did…

She felt a bubbling in her chest as her smile grew wider. From the movies she had watched and from the books she had read, what they did last night was the ultimate act of passion. When Mobians mated, it was to signify a bond for life. Then again, the two AIs weren't Mobians. But that hardly mattered. Nicole learned from Sally that a female's first time mating was something that was "treasured", or at least not done with just any male. Although the blue lynx beside her didn't know it, Nicole had already chosen him to be that male. And now she finally mated with him.

Her eyes widened as she realized she had done another "Mobian thing" that Sally and Bunnie talked about. Amy never joined in on those conversations; did that mean the AI had beaten her to the finish line? Bunnie had been married to Antoine for over a year now, so there was a sure chance that the cyborg rabbit was ahead of everyone. But what about Sally?

Nicole's mind flashed back to that day when she saw Sally and Sonic in the pool, but she didn't feel warm this time. The lynx never actually _saw _the two fornicate; it could have been what Sally called…um, "forehead play"? Did she beat her own best friend?

Nicole mentally slapped herself for taking what had happened last night as if it was a race; a mere game she played with her friends. Looking back at Metal, her eyes softened while she thought about her feelings for him. She had already decided that she wanted him to be her first male to mate with-

_No, the __**only male**__, _the AI confirmed. While her prince might not take what they did last night as Mobians did, she would. Metal was hers, and she was his. They had mated, and in doing so bound each other to themselves.

_I do. I do love him._

Her chest bubbled again, but even more fiercely than before. She wanted to hug him, to be held in his arms and never have him let go. The brown lynx crawled closer to her lover, "Metal…are you awake?"

A moment of silence passed before she heard, "Yes."

Smiling, Nicole rested her forehead on his back. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him she lo-

"I've been thinking," he calmly mentioned. The other lynx blinked in surprise.

"I had a dream two nights ago…and after last night, I think-"

He sat up in alarm, "What is today?"

He checked his systems for the calendar. Since this was the complete nanite body, he had access to all his interior appliances that could be used. He found the date; _It'll be happening today…I hope he's ready…_

Nicole wrapped the blanket around herself and sat up next to him, "Metal, what is it?"

He turned back to her. She was beautiful. Those green eyes of hers, the soft brown and black fur, her voice, her laugh, it all drove him crazy. The blue and gray lynx held her close and rested his head on hers, "It's going to happen today. We'll have to get the Chaos Emerald ready and evacuate all civilians."

Nicole snuggled into his chest; she didn't know how to respond to that. All she wanted to do was tell him she loved him. The last thing she wanted Metal to do was put himself in danger.

"We should start preparations now," the blue lynx insisted, "I'll leave you and Honey in charge of getting everyone to the safety bunkers, but whenever you can, leave Honey to finish up and come meet me back here. We've still got a lot to do after that."

He kissed her, and downloaded himself back into his real body. Nicole watched the lynx disappear into the metallic hedgehog, and sighed as he left out the door. Her ears flattened after the door closed.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p>A gigantic flying fortress passed through the air silently, not stopping until it had reached its destination. Inside, the combined forces of the Battle Bird Armada, the Dark Legion, and a fraction of Eggman's robots were gathered for an assault on Eggman's old Eggdome -now Pendragon, the capital of the Grand Mobian Empire- and the whereabouts of their target: Metal Sonic.<p>

Scourge and the Destructix were also aboard, the green hedgehog eagerly awaiting payback for his humiliation at the robot's hands. They would join the Dark Legion in the ground assault while the Battle Bird Armada was confident in their abilities to conquer the sky. Even though Metal Sonic was in control of the old Egg Fleet, the ships were spread out across all of Mobius with most of the G.M.E. army, as suppressing Eggman-loyal forces had not yet come to an end. But that damned robot still had the Chaos Emerald! There was no telling what he could do with such power. The scientist had tried to warn the Battle Lord and Scourge, but both shrugged off the advice; each fully convinced that victory was assured.

The mustachioed mechanic entered the command room of the Armada's Battle Fortress. Lien-Da and the Battle Lord turned their heads while Scourge leaned his back against the wall with his shades over his closed eyes, "Late again, El Gordo-"

"Save it," the Battle Lord quickly commanded, "There's no time for squabbling. Dr. Eggman, I trust your troops are ready?"

"By 'my troops' you mean the out-of-date badniks I managed to scrounge up? Then yes they are. But I'll be going down to the battle myself to make sure everything goes according to plan," Eggman explained as he sat down. _There's no way I'm going to be on this ship when the fighting starts._

Scourge opened an eye, "Really? And just what do you plan to go in? I thought bucket-brains had all your toys?"

The mad scientist grinned from ear to ear, "I still have a few 'toys' left you reject party favor, my Egg-mobile is always under my control! In fact I managed to get it up here a few days ago. Just think of me as an on-the-field commander."

Lien-Da spoke up, "But sir, I'll be down there as well…"

"That's perfectly all right," the Battle Lord interrupted, "One commander on the bridge is certainly enough. Besides, my forces are higher in number and will need a central command."

The echidna's eyebrows scrunched up. Why did Eggman want to be away from the safety of the Battle Fortress? He probably felt safer surrounded by his own soldiers. She sighed and shook her head, "Whatever, I'll be off to brief the Legion."

After the doors closed behind her, the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion made a beeline towards the hanger that her troops resided in. When she appeared before them at the balcony, the entire Legion grew quiet, waiting for her command. She loved that part about her job. During the brief, the echidna overlooked a rather large Legionnaire holding two smaller –and squabbling- ones in his arms while remaining silent. Some of the other soldiers looked back at the commotion. The large Legionnaire shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Sonic, we have to hurry! Where are you going with that duffel bag?"<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming; I just have to get something." _I got your little note, maniac…I'll definitely be bringing it, but I'll also be bringing a little "insurance". Maybe then I'll be able to talk some sense into you._

* * *

><p>Back at the command room, Scourge decided it was time to get the Destructix and himself ready. Reaching into his coat pocket, the green hedgehog snickered, "Time to put Dr. F's little project to use."<p>

As Scourge left, an Armada soldier called out, "Battle Lord, sir! The Eggdome-…er, _Pendragon_ has come into view. We are now on their radar, sir!"

"Excellent," The large cuckoo rubbed his hands together, "Deploy all units and charge the Fortress at full speed. We'll blitz them before they have time to react!"

Battle Bird soldiers in combat pods and the robotic pursuit drones flew out of the fortress while Eggman left in his Egg-mobile to command his badniks. Lien-Da had already organized the Dark Legion to enter carriers that transported the army to the ground. They landed in the old remains of the destroyed Megaopolis, using the ruins as cover. Since the Eggdome was the only functioning building after the Enerjak attack, the invaders thought it best to use the Armada as a distraction and cover for the ground troops to move in.

Lien-Da looked at the fortress to see Eggman's badnik units coming down. She kept the Dark Legion hiding underneath the damaged buildings until they landed. Turning towards the sky she saw some of Eggman's old robots (now under Metal Sonic's control) being sent to defend against the Battle Birds. Her radio tuned in.

"Lien-Da, this is Eggman. We've landed with no problems. Proceed forward with caution. Metal Sonic will most likely have some sort of trap."

She rolled her eyes, _Gee thanks. Send us out as meat shields for your run down badniks._

Suddenly an explosion came out from behind the Legion. The entire force spun around to see smoke rising from where Eggman had just landed. As the smoked cleared, the echidna leered when she saw a yellow and blue plane fly overhead chasing Eggman. It was that little kid, Tails. If he was here, that meant Sonic the Hedgehog was here. And if Sonic was here-

"The Freedom Fighters?" Lien-Da snarled, "Legionnaires! About face and charge! No quarter!"

As the army of evil Mobians massed towards the smoke, the front lines of the Dark Legion started to come to a halt, causing the rest of the forces to do so. Lien-Da gasped when she found out what had brought the march to an end. She wasn't fighting the Freedom Fighters. There before the Dark Legion and what was left of Eggman's badniks was the army of the Kingdom of Acorn.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" The Battle Lord screamed, "Repeat to me what you just said!"<p>

The Armada soldier in front of him trembled with fear, "S-sir, the ground forces are under attack by the Kingdom of Acorn. They've come up from behind us!"

"Pvt. Briddlebeak, send our messenger to the brig for the ill news."

"What?" the soldier cried out as he was carried off, "B-but sir!

He sat down back down in his chair and massaged his temples. They knew where they would attack from? How? There were dozens, if not more, of different places they could strike through, yet how did Acorn figure out-

Metal Sonic. He knew. That bastard of a robot knew somehow. Scourge and his team had better be down there to distract Sonic.

His thoughts were interrupted by another soldier approaching him, even more terrified than the previous one. He gulped.

The Battle Lord raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Y-Y-You might want to see this for yourself, sir…"

The larger bird clenched his fists as he rose from his seat to the window. What…was…_that?_

As his forces neared the Eggdome, a bluish veil appeared and covered the building. The pursuit drones were destroyed the instant they came into contact with it, and the soldiers' weapons had no effect whatsoever. What was going on?

On the battlefield, Eggman noticed the shield as well. It was as he feared. Somehow, his creation was able to use the blue Chaos Emerald to create a defense system that mimicked the one of New Mobotropolis. But how? Could Sally Acorn's computer have done this? No time to ponder, as that bratty fox was closing in. Eggman noticed his radio buzz and answered it, "Scourge?"

Meanwhile on Tail's plane, Sonic and the fox noticed the mad scientist descend in altitude. The boy turned to his big brother, "Should we follow him?"

The hedgehog nodded. His glare intensified as the two got closer and closer to the Egg-mobile. Before he could get near enough to attack, though, a green sphere hit him off the plane and onto the ground. Thankfully Tails had piloted the plane close enough to the ground so that there was no real damage other than a few scratches. The blue hedgehog lifted himself onto his hands and knees. He looked up at his attacker; none other than Scourge the Hedgehog. Sonic sprung to his feet, managing to get a glimpse of Tails shooting down Eggman and landing the plane nearby. The obese man sprinted as fast as he could to the protection of the green hedgehog. Sonic turned to the yellow fox to give a signal, and the young Freedom Fighter flew off to where the large battle was taking place. Eggman watched the two hedgehogs from behind some rubble. Scourge noticed the duffel bag around his counterpart's shoulder, "Watcha got in the bag, Big Blue?"

"Nothing for you, Gullible Green," Sonic spat back. He didn't need this detour. Scourge was just in the way- hold on. Can't think like that, can't think like _him._

The evil hedgehog scratched the bag of his neck rather roughly before smiling, "Your insults are as stale as your-Oof!"

Scourge flew back after being hit by a well-placed kick from Sonic. After landing on his butt, he blinked twice in surprise. Did he just get in a cheap shot? Gullible Green scratched the back of his neck again. Sonic put the duffel bag down.

"Hmph, well someone's in a hurry," the green hedgehog snickered as he got up and dusted himself off, "I hope you aren't thinkin' this will be a quick fight."

Sonic smirked back, "Fastest thing alive, remember?"

Tails flew back overhead with Sally riding as well. She looked down at the blue speedster and mouthed "Good luck". He nodded in return and watched her flew towards the Eggdome. Scourge took the opportunity to pay him back for the cheap shot from earlier.

* * *

><p>Nicole stood watching the fight from a window in Pendragon's hangar where part of the old Egg Fleet was usually kept. She didn't like all this fighting, she didn't want to be anywhere around it, but Metal had already told her an attack was imminent. That's why he asked her to make another defensive shield using the Chaos Emerald. And of course she agreed. She was willing to do whatever it took to protect this place and everyone inside of it. The lynx shifted her eyes to Metal; he was preparing to go out and fight. He stood at another window, but his gaze soon met with hers. There were no need for words; the plan had been discussed before: Metal would go out and take care of the Battle Bird Armada while Elias and Sonic kept the Dark Legion busy. After that, all that was needed was to capture Eggman and Scourge, and then it was a "mop up" as Metal put it. Fighters did have such funny terms. Metal had ordered a few of his guards and robots to keep Nicole safe just in case anything should happen. The war machine himself had outfitted his left wrist with a twin barrel machine gun so he wouldn't need to take the time to concentrate Chaos energy into ranged attacks. Guns were much quicker to operate, and with his targeting systems, were just as accurate as, say, a Chaos Spear.<p>

The android broke the silence, "I should be going out there now. I don't think Elias and the others would appreciate me keeping them waiting."

He was soon tackled into an embrace. Nicole's arms squeezed around his neck tighter than ever, and he held his lynx close to comfort her. He whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be fine. Stay safe in here and make sure the shield keeps up."

When she didn't respond, he tilted her head up with one hand to find she was crying. The hedgehog felt something tug at his chest, and he didn't like it one bit. _I have to finish this. For her sake, I have to finally settle it._

"Just be careful 'oh mighty prince'," Nicole managed to tease back. Why was she worrying? She had seen Metal in action twice before, and if there was one thing she had learned, it was that he could definitely take care of himself.

Metal put his forehead against his lynx's before moving over to the opening of the hangar. Nicole watched on as he gave her one final look before taking off. She stared on as he left the shield and was in the open battle. The soldier in the hangar launch tower turned on the microphone, "Miss Nicole? There's a plane radioing us for entry. It's Princess Sally Acorn."

* * *

><p>The dark blue machine roared past a few pursuit drones, buffeting them into disarray. He had to keep these birds busy. Elias was too vulnerable on the ground and his only air support was grounded at the moment. Scourge would have the Destructix with him, and no doubt the Freedom Fighters would be facing off against them. From Elias's the King said he was able to get Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile from the Chaotix. Knuckles left Mighty the Armadillo to protect the Master Emerald while he supported Sonic, as the strongman was apparently a pacifist. Poor soul. Shadow was not present, yet the pink hedgehog was. No matter, all Metal had to do was take care of the Battle Bird Armada and then after find-<p>

A laser blast flew in front of his face. Guess it was time to play. He locked in on the pursuit drones behind him, they were obviously the faster units of the Armada, and were the most prominent threat to Elias. The birds in the combat pods could wait.

Forming his Chaos Blade, Metal Sonic turned to face the drones at his rear. He propelled forward and slashed through all of them. They were not as durable as he had hoped, but it didn't matter since the real fight was yet to come. His left arm came up and he fired down a few drones going towards Elias's direction, causing enough commotion for the Armada to focus their attention on the metallic hedgehog. He chuckled darkly as more drones were sent to attack him. The Battle Bird soldiers stayed a bit away and fired at him from a safe distance. Even if he was hit with one of those shots, it would barely do enough damage to make him notice. But back to the matter at hand, since –by his calculations- at least 80-90% of the drones had gathered around him. He had to give the Battle Lord some credit; the bird knew what he was doing. Though it hardly mattered, and the hypersonic hedgehog proved this by saving his ammunition and tearing the drones apart with close quarters combat. One drone charged straight at him. Metal Sonic answered back by thrusting his Chaos Blade through its chest, causing it to explode after a few seconds. Another came from his left flank. He turned and swung his arm, taking off its head. More gathered around to swarm him. Gripping the blade with both hands, he spun in a full circle and slashed through all of them. _Spinning…sure I'll try the Chaos Storm again._

The Chaos Blade receded. Metal Sonic flew into where he judged was the center of the mass of pursuit drones and stopped. He started spinning around, and a familiar dark blue cyclone was all that could be seen. The Battle Lord watched from his command deck in the Fortress, trying to figure out what he was up to. Was the dark blue turning green now?...

Before any of the drones could react, a Chaos Spear flew out and managed to go straight through two drones, destroying them completely. Battle Bird soldier lifted their helmets up in surprise. In less than a second, dozens of Chaos Spears flew out from the cyclone, each one hitting one or two pursuit drones. Being simple machines, the drones did not have the instinct to scream for their lives and fly out of range such as the living soldiers of the Armada did. The Battle Lord's jaw dropped at the spectacle. What did they get themselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys remember the "Chaos Storm". While it didn't have a name until now, it appeared a few chapters back! You know looking back, I realize that this story has grown on me so much, I feel like I didn't even write it! xD A moment of silence if you will...<strong>


	28. Finale, pt2

**Well...Part two...Again, you really need to remember stuff from previous chapters. As far back as Ch.12 actually :D Chpater referencing is big in this and the final chapter! Mobius Encyclopedia would also help out at the very end if you have trouble remembering a certain object. (Don't you dare skip to the end!)**

**light the hedgehog: Mammoth Mogul was an economic partner so he could be involved without fighting, he can't risk losing his credibility as a "peaceful" and "reformed" citizen of Mobius.**

**Black Twilight Wolf, all your questions will be answered in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Finale, pt2<span>

Inside the Battle Fortress, three Legionnaires stalked through the shadows. Normally they wouldn't have to sneak around, but since the entire Dark Legion was out on the battlefield, the trio couldn't risk being spotted. And especially when they were so close to their mission and being paid…again. Luckily, most of the Battle Bird Armada was out on the battlefield as well, but there were still maintenance and crew members walking around. Hopefully they were too busy with their work or were watching the conflict. The leader of the group felt a tug on his robe.

"Fang, when are we going to get to the engine room? I gotta go reeeeal bad," the short Legionnaire crossed his legs and whimpered. The medium one turned to the large one.

The large one shrugged.

The medium cloaked figure returned his attention to his squirming companion, "You can go _after_we finished what we came here for! I told you to go before we got here anyway, Bean!"

"But I didn't have to go then!" the Dynamite protested.

_The story of my life,_Fang thought as he rolled his eyes. After dismissing Bean's bladder issues, the bounty hunters moved on down the hall, closer to their target.

* * *

><p>An obese scientist observed a clash of hedgehogs from the safety of his rubble. Naturally, the hero was winning. But Scourge kept a smug look on his face each time he was beaten down. The two hedgehogs bounced off each other's spin dash; their moves were almost identical. After the dash attacks, they landed across from each other, panting and out of breath. The stare only broke when Scourge's eyes shifted towards the duffel bag Sonic had brought. He was curious; just what could that blue idiot be hiding? He made a move towards the bag. Sonic caught that and managed to throw his foot into the green speedster's side and sent him to the ground.<p>

"You're way in over your head, Scourge," the heroic Mobian spat through his teeth. To his surprise, his counterpart started snickering.

Scourge turned to his confused opponent, scratching the back of his neck, "You have no idea, chump."

Eggman scratched his head. Did that green rat have a backup plan? How come this was never-

"Good…heaven," was all the Egg Emperor could say as his chin hit the floor. He saw what Scourge had been scratching at.

Sonic backed away from the other hedgehog, cautious of what was happening. Scourge had gotten to his feet and started pinching the back of his neck, but what for?

"The heck you doing?" the chili-dog lover raised an eyebrow. Scourge just kept snickering.

"Oh, you'll see. Dr. F said you're eyes grow bigger than your ego," he sneered.

Sonic's ears perked forward after hearing that name, "Finitevus? Scourge, what has he-"

Suddenly, Scourge's body emitted a burst of light, nearly blinding both Sonic and Eggman. Sonic rubbed his eyes to try and get his vision back. Scourge wouldn't dare attack him without having his chance at gloating. His sight returning, the blue hedgehog blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blur. Although it hadn't faded away completely, Sonic could make out a purple figure standing where Scourge was…

"Hail to the king, baby," Super Scourge grinned evilly.

"What?" Sonic shouted back, "How?"

The grin didn't leave his face, "Like I said, Dr. F knew you'd be surprised. I'll be delighted to add more to your shock though."

The blue hedgehog's glare was all Super Scourge needed to continue. Eggman listened on as well from behind the rubble.

"After the Destructix busted me outta your little 'brig', we were went straight to Finitevus's base. I told him about how your friend the Tin Man did some real damage to me, and after a few days of his creepy hard work, he gave me _this."_

Scourge craned his back towards Sonic and pointed to what looked like a metallic patch on the back of his neck, "This, my goody-two-shoes friend, is what he calls a Zone Receptor. According to his studies, every Zone is linked to Chaos Energy, even if it's called something else in different Zones; it's all the same type of power. The energy is the reason the zone is there in the first place. People, plants, animals, planets; it's all dependant on the presence of Chaos. By building this device, I'm able to absorb the Chaos Energy that flows through my Zone and use it for whatever I want-more specifically, kicking your ass. Of course, there are a few side effects…"

Sonic tensed up, "Such as?"

Scourge turned back to face him with a false expression of sympathy, "Oh…something about the Zone entirely fading out of existence due to the loss of Chaos Energy. They're being absorbed as well."

He laughed at the horrified expression on his rival's face, "Sucks to be them, right? But I have to thank all those goons on Moebius; they really help in filling up the meter."

He started to crack up again, and Sonic's horrified expression quickly turned to anger. This was definitely Finitevus. His name was written all over it. Way better way to destroy the universe than by using monsters like Scourge, promising them power while their own world was annihilated.

Eggman stroked his mustache. How did that albino freak get the technology to do that?

Sonic rushed at the purple villain with a right hook, but Scourge was able to dodge it in time. The super-powered hedgehog leered and uppercut the blue hero, sending him a few meters back.

"Where's your pal Metal Sonic? He's actually supposed to be the one I'm beating down," he casually asked while strolling forward.

"He's _not_my pal," Sonic seethed, "And I have just the thing to take care of you."

His eyes searched for the duffle bag, _If I could just get the sw-ACK!_

Super Scourge had him by the throat, "I'm not playing games Sonic. Where is he?"

That threw him off. Sonic stopped his thoughts to recollect what the evil hedgehog had just said. He raised an eyebrow, "Y-You're serious? If you want _him,_why the heck are you fighting me?"

Scourge threw the blue speedster on the ground, "Whatever, he'll come eventually. For now, I'll enjoy our last precious moments together."

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared. All the Battle Bird Armada soldiers could see were two blood red eyes until Metal Sonic's entire body could be seen. The pursuit drones had been wiped out completely. Some of the birds looked at one another from their combat pods. A yell of "Fire!" and Metal Sonic was assaulted by a multitude of blasts from all directions. His Black Shield was up in an instant. The firing stopped after the Armada realized no damage was being done at all. Metal Sonic's black shield went down as he waited in silence. No noise was made by either side. A soldier gulped, and in an instant Metal Sonic's body had disappeared in a flash. A combat pod exploded. Armada soldiers turned to where it came from, only to have their attention brought to another pod being destroyed on the opposite side of the mass of birds. Someone started firing randomly, and soon almost every pod was firing in a different direction in hopes of shooting down the robot.<p>

One soldier heard a maniacal laughter behind him and turned, only to be caught in a beam of Chaos Energy. Metal Sonic continued his amusement; this was getting fun. He was enjoying watching his enemies fly around different directions. He formed his Chaos Blade, dove into the frenzy, and slashed through the two nearest pods. The birds didn't know what hit them until their pods exploded. The war machine continued to wreak havoc, shooting down the Armada's forces with the wrist attachment machine gun and slashing the combat pods near enough with his Chaos Blade.

_This almost makes me wish I had someone to compare a head count with,_he mused to himself, _But then again, why share the fun?_

One Armada soldier flew his pod directly at the android, firing quite accurately. But to his dismay, the war machine deflected his blast with the energy blade. In a split second, Metal Sonic appeared only inches away from the combat pod. With a shriek, the soldier jumped ship, influencing a number of others to follow through. The Battle Lord watched from the bridge, tearing away at his feathers over the humiliation.

"All troops, do _not_abandon your pods! Fight on till the end, for the Armada's honor!" he roared. Apparently few of his soldiers acknowledged the order. Slinking back into his chair, the cuckoo sighed, "I should have brought Speedy with me. Could this situation get any worse?"

As if in an answer, the entire Battle Fortress shook with the sound of an explosion. Everyone but the Battle Lord was thrown off their chair and on to the floor. The large bird closed his eyes and grinded his teeth, "Let me guess…"

"Sir, the engines have exploded! We're going down!"

"Yup."

All fighting had ceased momentarily as every person watched the Battle Fortress descend to a crash. What they didn't notice were three figures on an air bike flying off in the opposite direction of all the fighting. They had done their job, and now they wished to be far away from harm to enjoy their pay. Bean was watching the destruction with a hint of pity, "It's a shame, really. They had such nice bathrooms."

Fang rolled his eyes and activated the communicator on his wrist.

Back on the battlefield, Metal Sonic was finishing up the Armada soldiers that had the will to continue fighting. His attention was brought to his communication lines; he had an incoming message:

"As you can see we're done on our part. But your fight's far from over. You might want to look for a certain purple hedgehog. Fang, out."

_Purple? _

He checked his scanners and found two bio-signatures that belonged to Sonic. Of course one of them was Scourge. But one of them also had a huge reading of Chaos Energy. Had Sonic gone Super?

"No! He wouldn't!" Metal Sonic screamed to himself, "We're supposed to be on equal terms!"

He flew over to where the signals were coming from. That blue hedgehog had better not be cheating…

* * *

><p>"What the…" Scourge gaped with a loss for words as the Battle Fortress crashed in the distance. Both the hedgehogs and Eggman took this time to look up at the huge Battle Bird force that had been there a few minutes ago. Unfortunately they couldn't see anything but a few combat pods fleeing towards the crashed Fortress. Super Scourge squinted his eyes to see if there was anyone else in the sky. Suddenly, a metallic foot connected with his head and he was sent in a bee line towards a destroyed building.<p>

"Why can't you keep a constant color?" Metal Sonic asked as he landed in his arms crossed position. Sonic and Eggman turned their attention to the new member of the fight. At first, the Mobian felt anger when he saw his robotic copy, but then he remembered Scourge and decided it would be best to work together and called out to him, "Hey Metal!"

The robot turned his head, "If you want to team up, forget it. I already took this fool out without much effort. Just try to be patient-"

He stopped talking when he realized Sonic wasn't in Super. That would mean Scourge was the power he detected. He returned his thoughts to Sonic, "How long has he been in Super form?"

"Huh?" Sonic cocked his head, taken aback by the random question. _Or maybe not so random, _it suddenly came to him, _Metal must be trying to figure out how much time is left before the Super form runs out. But…_

"Metal, you don't understand. He's using a device Dr. Finitevus made him to absorb his Zone and everything in it. It's giving him the power to stay Super Scourge as long as he wants!"

The robot put that into his calculations before asking more questions, "But if he's using the energy of his world…he's committing genocide on an entire Zone."

"Exactly," Sonic sighed with relief. Metal Sonic understood the atrocity Scourge was helping Finitevus-

"How long has he been using it?" the android interrupted his thoughts.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the blue Mobian retorted.

"I might be able to calculate when his Zone has been completely wiped out, which would deplete his energy source," Metal Sonic stated. Sonic scowled; guess the robot was as cold inside as he was on the outside. He was about to pipe in the possibility of reversing the device's programming, but a certain purple hedgehog had come back from the rubble he was kicked into.

"Glad you could make it, paperweight," Scourge glared at his attacker. Metal Sonic didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"You're not going to start talking again, are you?" the robot taunted, "I just want to get this over with."

Super Scourge snickered, "By all means, give me your best shot."

_Fool, he's allowing me the advantage of concentrating my first strike, _Metal Sonic observed as he charged his Chaos Blade. His opponent was unimpressed, or at least he feigned it.

"Nice butter knife. You might be able to pick my teeth with that," the purple hedgehog cackled, "Oh and one more thing…"

The super powered Moebian zoomed to the robot's flank for an attack, "I lied."

As he threw his fist, Metal Sonic was able to initiate his Black Shield first. Scourge was deflected and jumped back. He could hear the war machine's voice, "Expected."

Metal Sonic locked in on the target, firing a barrage from his wrist-gun. Super Scourge put his hands, open-palmed, in front of him as a thin wall of what looked to be Chaos Energy blocked the attack. He sneered back, "Did I forget to mention? I've got so much excess power; I can just release waves of energy without losing any of my own. I didn't know I could do that kinda stuff."

Sonic decided it was best not to get involved in the fight, but now he felt that even if he wanted to help, he couldn't. Scourge was much stronger than before when he became Super Scourge for the first time. But if he could get the chance to take him out, he would. The Mobian noticed Eggman was observing the battle as well, and wondered how long he had been there. It didn't matter.

With a thrust of his arm, Scourge sent a wave of energy at Metal Sonic, breaking through his Black Shield and knocking him into some rubble. These were not adequate circumstances for the robot to come out at top. He started running through simulations of different tactics and strategies, but Scourge gave him no time to recover from the last attack and rushed forward, grabbing his head and throwing the android into the air. Metal Sonic activated his thrusters and flew upwards to get a good distance away, but the purple hedgehog kept up the pursuit. Scourge sent two waves of energy at the war machine, yet both attacks missed. Metal Sonic took note of the inexperience and lack of accuracy. He then decided to attack his opponent head on, making a chopping move with the Chaos Blade.

Super Scourge caught it with his hands, though he was struggling, the hedgehog managed to taunt the robot, "Y'know, they don't call it 'Super' for nothing. Everything I can do is faster and stronger than you!"

"So you admit you're nowhere near as intelligent," Metal Sonic shot back.

Scourge chuckled a bit, "In this case, brains ain't gonna do _shit_against brawn."

The purple fighter then used the Chaos Blade to throw the metallic hedgehog to the ground. The energy sword dissipated as Metal Sonic lay still in his crater, oddly getting more and more excited. This was a perfect fight for him. A true test of his might against an opponent he knew outclassed him.

Suddenly, Scourge's foot came straight down onto the prince's abdomen. _That_caused some physical damage, though he had been programmed not to feel pain.

"That's it, I'm done watching," Sonic berated himself as he launched towards his evil counterpart. But he was blown away by an energy blast from the purple hedgehog.

"Wait your turn, Blue," he snarled, "This guy's actually above on the…list? Hey, where'd he go?"

Chills ran down the evil Moebian's spine as he felt Metal Sonic's presence.

"Right behind you."

A well placed Chaos Spear threw Scourge forward, but it did barely any harm, as he almost immediately recovered and spin dashed into the war machine. Metal Sonic hit the ground again, hard. But he wasn't done yet. The evil hedgehog threw his arms over his head, unleashing a well-sized blast of energy. The robot was able to get out of the way, but he was still affected by the shockwave and seemed he could barely hold his ground for the next moment or two. Scourge took the opportunity to punch him square in the "face", but was surprised when the dazed Metal Sonic evaded the attack as if he saw it coming from miles away.

_Can't believe he fell for that,_the android laughed in his head as he spin dashed into his vulnerable opponent. The move hit him nicely in the stomach and managed to put Super Scourge into a daze. While the purple hedgehog rolled over a few meters away, Metal Sonic took advantage of the time to recover and form a plan.

* * *

><p>Nicole was running through the debris of the destroyed Megaopolis, trying to find a certain blue hedgehog. Make that <em>two<em>certain blue hedgehogs thanks to what Sally told her. The lynx had to sneak away from her guards, Tails, and even her best friend in order to try to stop Metal from his plan. After the squirrel had told her Sonic was acting funny and had brought a duffel bag of quote-unquote "stuff" to help out, Nicole grew suspicious. The AI decided to check Metal's study for any clues, and after Sally had pointed out the chess board, it took a few minutes for the lynx to realize what was in between the lines.

And now here she was, moving around from rubble to rubble in an attempt to find Metal, tackle him, and never let go for as long as they existed. She wanted him to stop, and to tell him she loved him. That would do it.

_Where did Sally say Sonic was?_Nicole thought as she replayed the audio she recorded from her conversation. After finding the coordinates, the AI ran as fast as she could towards the fight she knew was happening.

Meanwhile, Eggman was sitting behind his rubble; jaws wide open at the spectacle before him. This had been the first time when Sonic being injured wasn't his favorite part of a fight. Metal Sonic, his own creation, was actually able to hold up on his own against Super Scourge, who was definitely past the limits of a normal Super form. It made him feel excited inside, knowing that this magnificent piece of machinery was created by his own two hands. Maybe that advanced AI was a good idea. The scientist was rooting for his robot, as he knew Scourge wanted to blast him into smithereens. And by the way things were going, not even Sonic and Metal teaming up would be efficient to take down Scourge.

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed a brown lynx running towards the battlefield. _What moron would go near a fight like this? Especially without any equipment-…oh no, that's the squirrel's computer that Metal has so much affection for. What's she doing here?_

He looked back from her to Metal a couple times before slapping his forehead. Of course, _he's_the reason. The doctor then realized that the other AI may cause a distraction for his creation. The AI didn't seem to notice him as she got as close as a couple feet away.

"Hey! Hey you," Eggman called out to her, "Don't distract him!"

To his relief, the lynx did stop and gave him a funny look, but his yelling caused Sonic to wake up, who then took notice of the AI. He squinted his eyes in confusion, "Nicole?"

Metal's audio sensors picked up what his counterpart had said, and the robot tensed up immediately. He felt heaviness where his gut would be. Time seemed to slow down as Scourge followed Sonic's gaze and he slowly came to an evil grin.

"Well…looks who's here," the purple hedgehog leered. Metal Sonic turned to block the attack on Nicole that he knew was coming, but Scourge's murderous instincts were a fraction of a second ahead of him, and a wave of energy blew over towards the lynx.

Nicole's eyes widened at the blast coming towards her, but felt someone grab her arm.

At his angle, Scourge's attack blocked his lynx from view, and all he could see was an explosion. Before he could react, something hit him. It wasn't Super Scourge or Sonic, but it came from inside. He felt angry…angry and full of hate towards the bastard hedgehog in front of him. All he could see was red, and yet there was another feeling, of which activated something deep inside his systems. The android began to feel pain throughout his whole body. He tried searching for the cause, but…

_No…no, not now! I haven't perfected it yet! It hasn't…_

His head felt as if it were on fire, and he actually screamed out in pain; Scourge and Sonic flinched.

Nicole opened her eyes to see if she was still functional. Looking up to see her savior, the lynx was surprised that Eggman had been the one who grabbed her.

"Don't bother thanking me, I saved you so Metal could win…but…"

The AI followed his gaze to see her hedgehog on his knees and holding his head in pain. He was screaming out, yet no one was attacking him.

She turned to the mustachioed man next to her, "What's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"Shhh," was all the response she got as Eggman nodded towards Metal Sonic. Nicole looked back towards him. He seemed to be glowing. As his body shook, it would occasionally pulse a gold color scheme. His screams settled into grunts; it seemed he was settling down. The pulses of gold became quicker, but his eye reticules were gone. Soon, the pulses remained a constant gold color, as what looked like steam was coming off Metal's body. The trembling stopped. The robotic hedgehog slowly stood up to his feet like a zombie. A grin started to grow on Eggman's face. Scourge and Sonic furrowed their eyebrows.

Metal's eyes came faded back, but as an emerald green color. Unexpectedly, a shockwave erupted from his body, shaking everything and everyone down. Scourge couldn't take his eyes off of the robot he was just pounding earlier, and a familiar feeling of fear came up.

Nicole waved the dust away from with her hand as she tried to get a better look at her hedgehog. He was glowing a bright golden color, with his arms at his sides, staring straight at Super Scourge.

"What is that?" she asked no one, yet she got an answer anyway.

"I don't believe, it actually works!" Eggman cried out in joy. He turned to Nicole, as she was someone he could gloat to, "What you see before you is Super Metal Sonic, his ultimate form."

"Super?" Nicole's ears flicked towards the obese scientist.

Eggman continued, "It's a system I was working on when I installed his advanced AI in case there was a chance he would develop feelings. When his extreme anger peaks, his emotions fuel the Chaos Energy running through him, enough to change him into a form to give out maximum power!"

"So that means…" Nicole stared at her hedgehog.

"Yes," the madman confirmed, "That means the only one who can defeat Scourge now is my Super Metal Sonic!"

Sonic, overhearing Eggman's explanations, turned his attention back to his rivals.

Scourge only stood there, his fear turning into anger. The Doc never told him about this! Neither did!

"Target found," came a robotic, emotionless voice that Nicole did not recognize out from the golden android. He was staring directly at Super Scourge, "Sonic the Hedgehog. Engaging to exterminate."

Scourge's pupils shrank, "W-What?"

Faster than anyone could see, Super Metal Sonic launched forward, striking Scourge square in the mouth and sending him flying backwards. But Metal Sonic kept up the attack, and sent punch after punch into the purple hedgehog's ribs. Still in the air, Scourge leaned back and threw the robot off with his feet and tried to copy his opponent's moves. Metal Sonic had already recovered though, and the two closed in on each other; exchanging fist and kicks for a few seconds. The evil hedgehog went for a quick jab in the robot's visual sensors, but the golden android used an afterimage. Scourge decided to fly up higher in the air, so that he was at least a well few stories above ground. But the attack from behind did not come as he expected. He was fighting a different robot now.

Suddenly, Super Metal Sonic came out of nowhere and drove his knee into the Moebian's gut, completely knocking the wind out of him. He then followed up with folding his hands over his head and striking down at the hunched over hedgehog's head, sending him plummeting to the earth.

As Scourge was screaming all the way down, the robot extended his right arm forward, and his hand positioned itself as if he were clutching a doorknob.

While Sonic watched Scourge get back up, Eggman (with Nicole following) kept their attention towards Super Metal Sonic.

"Is he…is that?" Eggman began biting his fingers like an excited child, "IT IS!"

A green glow started to form in the palm of the robot's hand. It was orb-shaped, and grew larger and larger until it was almost too big to fit in his claw. Scourge flew back towards the android, but stopped short when he saw the Chaos Energy forming around his hand.

His target confirmed and locked on, Metal Sonic unleashed the attack, "Eclipse Cannon, fire."

A large, green ray of Chaos Energy emitted from the robot's hand, heading straight towards Super scourge. With a yelp, the purple hedgehog tried to push back the beam. He managed to hold it for a moment, but the Eclipse Cannon was gradually winning the struggle. _C'mon, I need more power! You losers don't have enough energy?_

Soon, Scourge was engulfed by the energy, and went along with the blast as it hit the ground, leaving a huge white dome of light after impact. Smoke covered the area as the Dark Legion and Kingdom of Acorn stopped fighting for a second time to marvel at the spectacle. Elias could've sworn he saw Metal Sonic.

Super Metal Sonic descended back to where he originally stood, scanning the area for more threats or targets. Nicole came out of the rubble to see him, "Metal! Are you-"

She was met with his wrist gun aimed towards her. The AI stopped dead in her tracks, "Metal…it's me…"

She didn't receive an immediate response, "Scanning…specimen not organic in nature. Identify yourself. Five seconds to reply."

The lynx felt her chest tighten as she heard those words. She looked into Metal's green eyes. Something happened…his eyes were not only different in color, but now they were totally emotionless. The blood red eyes she knew before were gone. That was what Metal was like before. The monster she had heard about. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"Specimen unresponsive. Eliminating."

"Nicole, get out of there!" Sonic screamed out to her. But she didn't move. She was too heartbroken. He got up to go after her, but was stopped.

"Do you really intend to be seen by my Super Metal Sonic and endanger everyone again?"

Eggman's grin couldn't have been wider.

Nicole stayed put, her ears were as low as her spirit, "Metal…please…"

The golden robot did not faze, but his left arm was twitching. The twitching increased, turning into shaking. Nicole didn't dare move; there was a chance.

Metal's green eyes began to flicker red, and soon his body was trembling again. His right arm grabbed onto the left and brought it down away from his lynx. One knee bent, for it was all that he allowed. The gold began to fade away.

"N…Nicole?"

The lynx tackled her hedgehog into an embrace, her eyes shut tight, "Yes. I'm here Metal."

The green had now fully turned back to red, and the gold died away. Regrettably, Metal remembered everything he did. But that power…all that power was his. _Stop that. You almost…you almost killed Nicole..._

"Don't mean to spoil the moment," Sonic piped in, "But we've got some business with a certain really big, fat guy."

Eggman gulped. Now might be a good time to get far away and break that huge egg…but he needed a good diversion. _Oh look…thank you once again, hedgehog._

"T-that's not all…you've got to…deal with!"

Both hedgehogs and Nicole turned around to see a depowered Scourge scuffling towards them. His jacket and fur were singed, his eyes bloodshot, and he was pissed. Sonic got into a defensive stance. Metal Sonic clenched his fist and pushed Nicole behind him. This was not unnoticed by Sonic.

Scourge chuckled, "C'mon! I'll take both you chumps! I still got some energy left!"

True to his word, Scourge sped and slammed into Sonic, "Its gonna be me and him first Big Blue!"

"No!" the blue Mobian pleaded, "Scourge, don't!"

When he went to turn to attack his next target, the green hedgehog was met with the back of Metal Sonic's hand as his other grabbed his throat, crushing his neck. Nicole had already moved away, but she turned her face from the scene. She didn't want to see him doing this anymore.

Scourge was able to spin dash out of his captivity, but Metal Sonic was already on top of him by the time he got steady on his feet. The robot swiftly moved behind him, extending his pointer finger to the back of the Moebian's neck. A spark emitted from his finger tip. Scourge felt the back of his neck shock up and cried out. His neck was irritating him more than ever, and the hedgehog started scratching away, trying to get the chip off.

Sonic got up and rushed over, but he was too late. Metal drifted over to the other side of the green hedgehog. They all watched their enemy struggle with the device on his neck, only one of them knew what was going to happen.

"What the heck did you do, you- What the?" Scourge noticed he was feeling a bit lighter. When he looked down at himself, he almost jumped out of his skin, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sonic and Nicole began to notice what was happening to him as well. Scourge was almost see-through, he was fading away. The green Moebian turned and pointed to Metal Sonic, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Simple," the robot stated coldly, "I just reprogrammed the device you were using to include _you_in its absorption process."

"What?" Both Sonic and Scourge shouted. Realizing Sonic was there, the green hedgehog rushed to his counterpart, "Dude, you…you can't just let him do this to me!"

Scourge grabbed Sonic's shoulders, he was now crying, "You can't let me go out like this! I'm…I'm_you!"_

The blue hero didn't know what to say. What could he do?

Without receiving an answer, the Moebian stepped away and fell into a fetal position. Nicole couldn't watch, Sonic had to, Metal enjoyed it. All that could be heard from the fading hedgehog were whimpers as Scourge the Hedgehog vanished out of existence. When he was finally gone, Sonic came back to his senses.

"You!" He screamed at his robotic rival, "Why didn't you just reverse the entire process! You could have saved an entire Zone!"

The android kept his arms crossed, "He was a threat to Nicole. I removed him."

The Mobian stalked over to Metal Sonic, "We could have kept him detained-"

"Oh really? In which cell that he broke out of?" he countered.

Out of answers, all Sonic could do was growl. This was obviously the reaction his rival had hoped for.

"What's that? Are you angry? Are you full of hate?" he taunted, "Then you know what to do and _where _to find me."

Nicole timidly spoke up, "M-Metal…it's over, you don't have to-"

"And now Eggman got away!" Sonic interrupted, "Nice going on that one bucket head!"

Metal detected a plane nearby, most definitely the fox and the princess. He jetted off without a second thought, deciding it would be best if Nicole was as far away as possible. Sonic glared as he left towards the Egg Dome, and went over to the duffel bag. Nicole watched his movements as Sally and Tails landed near them.

"Sonic, we just saw Metal go into Pendragon," Tails exclaimed.

"Yea…" he responded quietly, "I know."

He unzipped the bag, and reached his hands in.

"What's going on? Where's Scourge and Eggman?" Sally asked.

Sonic winced at hearing that name, "Metal murdered Scourge. Eggman got away. I need you guys to look for him."

"But the Dark Legion and badniks are still fighting us! Some of the Battle Birds are fighting on foot too," the squirrel tried to reason, "What are you doing?"

Sonic got up from the bag, holding the Sword of Light and the prototype "diffuser" gun, "I'm stopping this."

…

Metal Sonic waited in the dark room he had created for this very event. This was the last step, the final act. It was all going to end here.

_Yes…I'll be waiting…ready to end this._

_I'm going to kill you _**Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how late this was. I've just finished midterms X.X and my brain was fried. <strong>


	29. Finale, pt3

Finale, pt3

"Sonic!" Sally cried out, but the blue hedgehog had already sped away towards his target, Metal Sonic. The squirrel growled and clenched her fists before stomping over to an anxious Tails. He kept looking on at the blue speck that was fading in the distance as he neared Pendragon. As Sally got closer, though, all attention was diverted to the piqued princess.

"Tails, do you think you can find Eggman on your own?" she asked in a tone that showed she was trying hard to stay calm. Tails nodded solemnly, giving one last glance at Nicole, and took off in the Tornado. After seeing him leave, Sally turned to her best friend. Her ears were flattened as she sat on the ground holding her knees to her chest. The princess hesitated at first; what words of comfort could she give? More importantly…what the hell was going on with Sonic and Metal Sonic?

She knelt down beside the lynx, "Hey."

If Nicole acknowledged her presence, she didn't show it. But Sally continued nonetheless, "Are you still thinking about what I told you earlier?"

Again, no response.

"I know you're hurting right now," she went on, "and I know that you want all of this to stop as much as I do, but…"

"But you can't do anything about it," Nicole finished her friend's sentence. There was a hint of sternness in her voice, which caught the squirrel off guard. Nicole finally looked over her shoulder, "No matter how much you try, Sonic's too stubborn to listen, right?"

Sally fixed her eyes on the ground. What Nicole said was true, Sonic was not going to listen to anybody in the mood he is now. Especially since Metal Sonic was the aim of his feelings.

The AI stood up, her features were serious and devoid of her previous depression, "You know that because you love him."

Sally's eyes shifted back over to Nicole, "…Yes."

"And Sonic already knows you love him," she squinted her eyes, "That's why he won't stop for you either."

Sally nodded. Nicole thought hard about Sally and Sonic's relationship. The squirrel couldn't stop Sonic, but maybe…

Nicole ran past Sally, following the route Sonic had taken moments before. Taken aback, the princess followed after the AI, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Sally, don't follow me. You need to tell the others not to worry about Sonic. Try to find Eggman, Metal said he might have a trick up his sleeve," the lynx ordered. Sally obeyed, but before asking again where her best friend was going.

Nicole smirked back with hope in her eyes, "Metal doesn't know I love him yet."

* * *

><p>Sonic ran around throughout the old Eggdome. He thought he remembered the layout of the building, but his robotic copy must have altered the interior in anticipation. Yet there was something familiar about the twists and turns and-<p>

The Mobian stopped short with a gasp.

And the dead ends…

_This…this is exactly like…_

Flashbacks of that horrible nightmare in the maze appeared in his mind. His situation was exactly like this, but instead of trying to find a way out, he wanted to find the way _in. _The hedgehog tried to recollect more of the dream. He wanted to use it to find out where he had to go. Suddenly, a wall a few meters away exploded, and out of the dust appeared a pair of glowing red eyes. Sonic leaped to his feet and dove straight towards Met-

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he dodged a massive silver claw, "I didn't know they made steroids for robots. Oh wait; I know who that is now."

His suspicions confirmed, Silver Sonic stepped fully out of the hole he had made. This version looked improved and sleeker, and a lot more dangerous! But Sonic didn't have time. He hoped this wasn't Metal Sonic's doing. No, this was definitely Eggman. That fatso never quit, and Metal Sonic didn't seem like the kind of guy to send a cheap knockoff of himself to fight for him. The robot must have been dormant until Eggman was able to activate him, probably from a distance.

The giant robo-hog advanced, and lashed out both claws at his target. Sonic had a harder time evading due to the Sword of Light and diffuser gun. Taking note of his weapons, the hedgehog fired two shots at Silver Sonic's head. The "bullets" of the diffuser resembled green goo of some sort. The metal dissolved almost instantly, but the now-headless robot still attacked in retaliation. This time though, Sonic was the faster and the Mobian slashed at the torso of Silver Sonic with the Sword of Light. The mark was evident on its body, and the massive hedgehog keeled over and exploded behind Sonic.

The supersonic hedgehog looked at his armaments, he knew that he had the power to stop Metal Sonic and end the fighting. It was all that damned robots fault!

He shifted his eyes to his previous path. There seemed to be a light blinking.

"Hm?" Sonic hummed as he cautiously moved closer to it. As he neared, the hedgehog noticed another light shine down the hall, followed by several more. Getting the hint, the Mobian followed, grumbling, "What am I late or something?"

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic remained still; his perfected Chaos Blade was at the ready. He had created a mechanical hilt for the sword to better harness his Chaos powers and stabilize the energy into a improved, sturdier weapon. His sensors were following his counterpart, and Sonic was close to entering the room. He checked the ammo supply on his wrist gun. It was close to being depleted, but it didn't matter. His injury from Scourge still nagged at his abdomen, but the prince ignored it. He was already going to be careful, and the chances of Sonic using it to his advantage were less than fifty percent. No matter how hard he tried, the android could not run a scenario through his simulator. He knew Sonic would be bringing more than just the Sword of Light. The robotic hedgehog still remembered that gun Sally pulled on him at the Valerie Victoria. But at least the fight could be even; sword and gun versus sword and gun. Both combatants were hedgehogs with super speed; both were fighting for their lives. Both were fighting <em>for <em>someone.

Sonic had entered the dark room. The Mobian took note of where he was. It seemed to be like an arena, yet mixed with a skate park. There were tunnels, open ground, loops and pathways; in fact, it reminded him of the old days of running through badniks to save the animals that Robotnik had captured. After he was done sightseeing, the blue hedgehog turned his attention towards a pair of blood red eyes, this time belonging to his objective.

"So now we're here," Sonic broke the silence, "Now we're at the point where there's no going back."

"Correct," Metal replied.

"This is what it's all been about hasn't it?" the Mobian accused, "The piece of paper with a picture of the Sword of Light on it that you managed to put in my shoe, the fueling my anger by killing Scourge and egging me on, this…this entire goddamn war you let happen! This is what it's always been about; you and me?"

The android remained silent.

"All this just so you can beat me?" Sonic screamed for an answer.

"No," Metal Sonic almost whispered, "No it's not just 'beating you'. It's ridding the burden of your existence on me. It's to step out of living in your shadow. It's for me to actually accomplish the reason I exist so I can move on with Ni-"

"You're crazy," The organic hedgehog interrupted, "You can't expect that fighting will solve all of this, can you?"

The war machine twitched, "You of all people are saying that to me? The champion of the Freedom Fighters? You're the hero among your fellow warriors, you're holding weapons to fight against me now!"

Metal Sonic continued before Sonic could say anything else, "And unlike every other battle I've had against you, we're fighting for the same reason!"

As Sonic realized what the robot meant, Metal Sonic's wrist gun fired at him. The hedgehog was able to get out of the way and return a few shot of the diffuser gun. He didn't want to fire a fatal shot now, but if he had to…

Metal Sonic evaded the incoming blasts and chased the blue Mobian throughout the complex. He would catch up, attack with the Chaos Blade, to which Sonic would answer with the Sword of Light to defend himself, before drifting back to fire a few rounds of the machine gun. Neither hedgehog knew the ammo capacity for the diffuser gun, but that didn't cause Sonic to be hesitant.

The android burst ahead of the other hedgehog, bouncing off the wall and coming down at his opponent with the Chaos Blade. Sonic blocked and parried, using the momentum to direct himself onto a higher platform. Metal Sonic pursued. He would only use his Blade and gun in this fight, as his other Chaos abilities would give him too much of an advantage.

Both hedgehogs faced each other now, their swords clashing against each other. But Sonic seemed to be following a pattern of attacking, defending, and then running off to another area of the arena. Every chance he got, the blue Mobian would try to talk to his opponent, but Metal Sonic was quicker than his words.

* * *

><p>An obese figure moved behind the rubble, aware that he was being searched for. Eggman had to get to his Egg-mobile. Then maybe he could push it himself into range- oh wait, he had to make sure it was still operational. All he needed was the systems that connected to the Eggdome to be on. Then he could make on hell of an omelet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Grandmaster Lien-Da, the Destructix have been captured! Our left flank is losing its stability!" A Legionnaire reported. Lien-Da gritted her teeth. Maybe she could use the scattered forces of the Battle Bird Armada and badniks to cover her retreat? With the Destructix gone, her sleeve of aces was empty.<p>

"What are your orders, ma'am?" the soldier asked hesitantly.

The echidna closed her eyes and sighed, "Pull back. There's no point in fighting a losing battle. We'll use our allies as a buffer to escape."

On the other side of the battlefield, Elias noticed the retreat of enemy troops. He smiled; thankful the ordeal was coming to an end. But what was that large beam that came out of the sky earlier? Before he could ponder more on the subject, Sally arrived. She looked distressed as she ran towards her brother.

Sally panted after reaching him, "Elias, you've got to send scouts to look for Eggman. He's out here somewhere and-"

"Relax, Sally, we're winning this fight. See? The enemy is falling back," Elias announced confidently. But his sister wasn't sharing in the cheerful attitude.

"Listen to me Elias! We either find Eggman, or we've got to evacuate everyone out of this area!" the princess squirrel shook her brother's shoulders, "That madman is going to do something drastic, I can _feel it!"_

He shook her off, convinced of her prophesying, "Alright, once we make sure it's safe I'll order everyone to move out. But what about Metal?"

"He's…" Sally trailed off, unsure of how to answer. Yet her brother seemed to understand.

"Sally…where's Nicole?"

* * *

><p>Nicole turned the corner, only to screech to a halt when she saw a flaming pile of metal. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't care anyway. The lynx harnessed her courage, and continued down the path, noticing certain little lights ahead of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Bright flashes of explosion erupted from the tunnel where two hedgehogs were locked in combat. Machine gun fire hit the walls, and the sparks from the two blades clashing lit up the dark tunnel as both combatants spiraled through and out the other end. Sonic was the first to breach the exit, and quickly dashed forward to get some distance between him and his counterpart. Metal Sonic decided to take the line drive as an opportunity to shoot at him and fire his wrist gun, but the supersonic Mobian sidestepped and swerved each bullet. When the gun finally ran out of ammo, Metal Sonic launched the attachment off his wrist at his opponent. After it shot off, the war machine seemed to vanish with lightning speed.<p>

Sonic glanced back to see it coming straight towards him; firing the diffuser gun to dissolve the incoming projectile. Suddenly, Metal Sonic reappeared next to the hedgehog and brought his blade down on the weapon, and destroyed it completely. He made the playing field level again. Now it was just blade versus blade. Chaos versus Light.

Sonic sped up a vertical wall with his robotic copy in hot pursuit. He stopped, crouched, and leapt off just in time to dodge Metal Sonic's thrust. Immediately after he landed, the hedgehog was on the move again, as the war machine smashed down straight after him. The Mobian turned around and the hypersonic hedgehogs accelerated towards each other, weapons at the ready. Only a few meters away, both jumped into the air; their swords hitting together, and the fighters spinning off onto the ground. Turning around again, the warriors met head on.

Metal Sonic slashed out and the blades connected once more. The two hedgehogs were locked in a duel for a short while. The android made a jab at Sonic's head, and the latter was just barely able to dart out of the way, speeding off once again.

"Metal, I don't understand," Sonic found the time to talk, "Haven't you thought about the consequences of going through with this? What about Nicole?"

The robotic hedgehog materialized in front of him, lashing out with a spin dash, "Fool! Why do you think I'm going to such drastic measures? When you're gone, I can finally be what Nicole wants me to be! She is the one I'm fighting for!"

The Mobian fell to the ground, but got up instantly to defend himself; blocking the Chaos Blade coming at him. Sonic spin dashed himself out of the disadvantaged position. The war machine made a bee line towards him, but the organic 'hog hopped over him to get to open ground to reason with his rival, "If that's true, then we shouldn't have to be fighting in the first place! What you're doing is meaningless."

"Meaningless!" Metal Sonic growled, immediately gyrating and full out blasting towards Sonic, their blades locked together in a power struggle.

"My life is already smeared in blood, and I won't be talked out of this transgression!" he exclaimed almost rabidly, "We're settling this Sonic!"

Sonic knew Metal was winning the fight. Even though it seemed the hedgehogs were just standing there with their swords held against each other, slowly and slowly the Sword of Light was being pushed back. The hero of Mobius almost mused it could be the end, but he noticed the mechanical hilt at the base of the Chaos Blade. Maybe he could…

He was winning, and he loved it. Metal Sonic could basically taste victory. Yet just about as he was going to finish it, he heard a familiar call…someone was calling his name a distance away. His sensors recognized it as-

"N-Nicole?" he stuttered out and jerked his head towards her direction. _No, please not again! She was almost killed last time; I can't let her get hurt because of me!_

Sonic noticed the opportunity and slid the Sword of Light hard down onto the hilt of the other blade. He knew something would happen, he just hoped it wouldn't hurt _too_badly. Metal Sonic came back to reality and realized Sonic's move too late. As Nicole grew nearer, the destruction of the mechanical part of Metal's weapon caused an explosion of Chaos energy, sending both hedgehogs flying back.

Nicole screamed and immediately rushed towards Metal. Sonic blinked a couple times before wiping dust off his fur; he was unharmed. The magic from the Sword of Light was probably the reason behind it. Metal was a different story. He had been hit hard. Static moved up and down his body as he struggled to prop himself up on his arms facedown. He threw a fist against the floor. _I was winning…I was winning! I was winning!_

"Metal," Nicole cried out, "How bad is it? How bad are you hurt? Can you get up? Do you need me to-"

"I'm…fine," the android barely managed to get out. The lynx however was not convinced and wrapped her arms around her hedgehog, ready to do whatever she needed to help.

Sonic finally got up and looked over at the damage that was caused. At least he would be able to talk to him.

"Nicole, give him some space," he politely nudged her aside before returning his attention to his rival, "You know…that was basically the hardest fight for my life I have ever gone through, dude. And if it wasn't for Nicole, I'm pretty sure you would have won back there."

He had hoped he set a well mood with the android with what he thought was a compliment. The Mobian couldn't have been more wrong. Metal's fist trembled as he glared ahead of him, before turning his back around and blasting Sonic back with a Chaos Spear.

"I don't need your pity!" he roared. Sonic got up, hardly injured. The attack was weak, and it just showed how bad of a condition Metal really was. Nicole fought back tears, ready to get something off her chest, but-

"Why…" both the AI and Sonic heard the war machine whisper. It almost sounded as if he was crying, "Why can't I win? You had no friends to hide behind, neither of us had an unfair advantage; I was programmed to be better than you for hell's sake! Why can't I even complete the focus of my deepest programming? The mission I was created for, meant to _live _for?"

Nicole felt silent tears run down her cheeks, while Sonic kept his distance, but still had something to say. He gazed over the robotic hedgehog on the ground.

"Metal," he started in a calm voice, "I think you're just confused. No, not confused, mislead. You say that your mission is to destroy me, and that it's the sole reason you live for. I think you're wrong. It's the reason Eggman made you, and kept you around. It was a mission and meaning to your life that you never got to choose for yourself. But then…you gained independence and freedom. You were able to become your own person, but you just lost and couldn't find anything else to be except what you already were."

Metal didn't turn around, but Nicole was sure he was listening intently. Sonic continued, "Then you met Nicole, right? What did you two go through? The first thing she did after that explosion was rush over to see if you were okay. It looked like she didn't even care about one of her oldest friends. But that's alright. You say you can't complete your mission? What if it's not even your meaning to live anymore? What about Nicole? To me, it seems like _she's _your reason to live. You said you were fighting for her before, and don't think I couldn't figure out that one for myself, even if you couldn't."

Sonic knelt down beside the robot and held out a hand, "So if you're cool with it, I'd like to call a truce for, like, _ever_. I don't see why we have to fight anymore."

Metal didn't look at the Mobian, but his blood red eyes met with the teary green eyes of his lynx. Her expression practically pleaded for him to comply. He tried getting up, and refused the movements of help from both Sonic and Nicole. The prince had been humiliated enough. Nicole carefully hugged her hedgehog, and Metal kept her close in his arms in kind. The Mobian watching silently admitted it was sort of heartwarming.

Suddenly, the entire building shook with a thunderous boom.

***Eggdome omelet-izing started***

"What the heck is goin' on?" Sonic hollered as he tried to keep balance.

"I can't believe him," Metal looked up to where the noise came from, "That bastard is that desperate?"

Nicole felt herself being pushed away from her prince, "Metal, what's going on?"

"Eggman. He's activated the Eggdome's self destruct program. Somehow he managed to get back online after I disabled it."

"Self destruct?" the blue hedgehog exclaimed, "Y'mean like it's all gonna blow?"

"Yes," the android answered. He turned to Nicole, scooped her up, and placed her in Sonic's arms, "You have to take Nicole"

Both the lynx's and hedgehog's eyes widened in shock. Nicole grabbed onto Metal's arm, "What about you? You're coming with us right?"

He took off her hand and shook his head, "Part of the self destruct program is to keep anyone inside from getting out. It's a last resort the doctor would use. I can get to the main control room and hack into the systems to at least open the doors. Even I don't have the slightest clue on the coding to stop the actual explosions. Don't worry, I'll be monitoring everywhere you go and meet up with you before I run out of time."

Sonic squinted his eyes; the android was in no condition to be flying around anywhere. But there were no other options. Nicole looked frantic, Metal couldn't leave now! She hadn't told him she loves-

"Alright, sounds like a plan," she heard Sonic agree, and with that they were off. The lynx looked past Sonic's shoulder to see her hedgehog slowly rise up in the air and blast through the walls. Sonic himself followed the little bright lights from before to get out of the lower levels and closer to the exit. They heard Metal's voice from the loudspeaker, "All right Sonic, you're going to take your next left, I've programmed all the doors you need to stay open. Now make a right and keep straight ahead until the next hall."

"Got it," Sonic obeyed, "So can you hear us where you're at?"

"Of course."

Nicole's ears perked. This was her chance, even though they weren't face to face, she could still tell him. She heard explosions nearby, and Pendragon began shaking again. They heard Metal's voice over the speaker again, "Nicole…are you listening?"

"Yes," she nodded, "What is it Metal?"

"…I…I just want to say that I'm sorry. Everything that's happened is my fault. Yet, that's still not enough to stop me from telling you what I really feel. From the beginning, I was cautious of my emotions, I never acted solely upon them. That is, except for you. Even when I figured out I could use them to my advantage, I only lost more control over them. I started thinking about what I've seen among Mobians' lives, how they interact with one another. The sacrifices they make…"

By this point, even Sonic was listening in.

"You need to know that…that out of all the confusion I've gone through, I know for certain now that I've done the worst possible thing for a warrior such as I could do. I've experience love."

Nicole's chest almost burst out as she understood what he meant. Her eyes got all moist again.

"I know after all that's happened and all I've done, I'm audacious for saying this. I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me…"

"How could I possibly hate you…when I love you more than anything, you big idiot!" she beam with sad eyes. Up at the control room, Metal eyes grew with shock. Nicole went on, "I love your stubborn pride and your obliviousness. I love your sarcastic wit, your sweetness, and the way you have trouble with clocks! I love everything about you! If anything, I should be sorry for being so impulsive all the time."

"No, you can't say that," Metal rebutted from inside the room, "It was your impulsiveness that got us where we are. You moved us along each step of our journey together, from when we first met, our first 'date'; your impulsiveness introduced the feelings that I found for you."

Sonic turned another corner as more explosions and tremors occurred throughout the complex. _Why me?_

Metal put his hand on the screen that showed his lynx, "Nicole, I wouldn't trade a thousand lifetimes of ruling anything for the time I spent with you…but I guess that doesn't really matter now…"

The other AI's ears flattened as her entire body clenched up, "Metal…"

"Yea," he sighed in defeat, "There's not enough time for me after all."

_No…_

"Sonic, keep going straight. Get her out of there."

Sonic sped up, eager to get out of the exploding building. He felt Nicole beginning to struggle in his arms.

"Metal!" the lynx stretched her arm out to behind Sonic.

"Goodbye Nicole…thank you," was all she heard before a _KDEW _that ended transmission.

The AI tried getting out of Sonic's grasp, but the hedgehog held her tight. She started pounding on his shoulders, crying, "No! No! Take me back! I won't leave him!"

All Sonic could do was rush forward towards the exit. _Metal knew he didn't have enough time._

Back at the control center, the metallic hedgehog lay facing up on the floor, tired and without hope. Part of the roof of Pendragon had already been obliterated, and he could see the starry night. _Stargazing…_

He wanted to be able to do that with Nicole again.

Carrying the flailing lynx, Sonic managed to speed through not only the exit, but to the hill outside the rubble outskirts where Sally and the others had camped on for the fight. Everyone was in an uproar about the spectacle before them, and Sally shoved comrade and sibling alike out of her way to get to Sonic and Nicole. The instant she was let down, the lynx ran back towards the direction of the razing Eggdome, tears streaming off her face now. A group of soldiers picked up Sonic in a cheer for a hard won battle. He didn't want this. Sally followed her best friend.

A final explosion that encompassed the entire Dome sent a massive shockwave, yet that was not what brought Nicole to her knees. Breathless, the AI stared on at the fiery remains of where her love was trapped in. She collapsed on the ground in sobs, but their sad sounds were blocked out by the cheering for the hero of Mobius coming back safely and defeating their enemies. Only Sally and Elias were able to stay behind with the lynx.

* * *

><p>The AI known as Nicole locked herself in Sally's room. No one thought she'd be ever done crying. Or at least the people who understood didn't.<p>

Back at New Mobotropolis, Elias had a conference with other world leaders about the threat Finitevus now posed on the entire zone. They had concluded Scourge was a "test subject" of some sorts, but the captured Destructix weren't talking, most likely because they knew nothing of the matter. But there was no doubt that Mobius would be seeing more of these super powered villains, and with the G.M.E. council now temporarily in charge with their prince officially announced MIA, the country was a weak target. Without a base, Eggman was of little threat, as with the Dark Legion and Battle Bird Armada. Finitevus had to be taken out, and teams in each nation were being assembled to hunt for him.

But Nicole could have cared less about any of that. She just wanted to be left alone for now.

_Alone, _the word revolved around her head. The lynx noticed the old Solitaire game and picked it back up, _Guess its back to square one…_

Setting it down, Nicole walked over to the balcony. There was the pool she had her first kiss in. Over yonder was the city she built and had her first date in. The lynx sighed and continued to quietly cry.

One ear flicked back to what sounded like a Flicky bird on the roof. Soon, the noise grew louder as she realized it was coming down the chimney. The moment the AI turned around, a huge cloud and flurry of soot and ash spewed from the fireplace mouth. She tried waving the black cloud away, but froze when she saw two glowing blood red eyes staring at her, belonging to a limping and worn out metallic form.

"I guess that makes it three times I've crashed through there," came a soft chuckle.

FIN


	30. Thank you!

**This isn't even a legitimate chapter, just an author's notes so I can have an even number of chapters (It irked me having 29) ^^'**

**First, about the final chapter:**

**The Silver Sonic in the beginning is the 3.0 version from the comics before the whole Genesis arc and Sally being roboticized. Also, there's a song perfect for those last moments between Nicole and Metal as the Eggdome is blowing up. It's called Grasping a Dream Made of Wounds from G Gundam. Here's the link, so just reread that part with that BGM in your head.**

**.com/watch?v=fM6K0ue1a7c**

**^Just type in "Youtube" and finish the rest xD FF never lets me copy links**

**I can imagine there are a lot of questions, sooooooo…I'll just answer a few preemptively:**

**Will I continue the story with a sequel? ANSW: Do you see the leftovers with Finitevus? :3 **

**How did Metal escape? ANSW: I really don't want to answer this one, but you should remember that there was still a Chaos Emerald in the Eggdome, or Pendragon, or whatever you want to call it xD Use your imagination.**

**What's going to happen to the Dark Legion? ANSW: I think I'll let those guys rest for a while :D The Battle Birds are done too.**

**What about Mammoth Mogul? ANSW: I don't want to answer that, as it will give away stuff in the sequel :D**

**Where was Shadow? ANSW: Again, sequel.**

**If anyone has anymore questions, please feel free to ask ^^ I'll happy to help. Oh, and a huge thank you to Espionage247 for being my beta the last several chapters!**

**So this is the end of our journey :D It feels good to finish this story. I think I might take a short break, but knowing me, I'll probably be working on the sequel already xD **

**Thank you to everyone who has been with me and reviewing, and thank you lurkers who have been reading ^^**

**Tata for now! :D**

**-LordCooler**


End file.
